Sins of Our Fathers
by NightWatcher94
Summary: After the 100 year war, the world fell apart. Now everyone is divided into warring clans. Soon,the Clan of Ozai strikes at their rivals, the Clan of Hakoda, dishonorably. As pennance, Ozai's eldest son, Zuko, is sent to the enemy clan as reparation. AU ZK
1. Prologue

Prologue

Katara awoke to the screaming of her people and the smell of burnt flesh.

Stumbling out of her father's compound, she recoiled in horror. Her entire village was on fire. Several men on Komodo Rhinos were lashing out at her fellow clansmen. The red paint against their pale skin marked the attackers as Ozai's men.

Suddenly, a tanned hand reached out and tugged her back into the shadows created by the compound. She turned around and stared into blue eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me baby girl." Her mother hugged her tightly before letting go, looking her daughter in the eyes, "Listen to me, Katara. I want you to run to Gran Gran's house as fast as you can and don't look back no matter what you hear. Understand?" Katara nodded, her heart pounding, and her mother held her close again.

"Sokka's already there. You'll be safe with him." Katara nodded her understanding to her mother.

Then mother and daughter screamed as a warrior from Ozai's clan fell dead before them.

"Darling, you must go now!" Kya whispered urgently into her daughter's ear. Katara wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you, mom."

Kya smiled through her tears.

"I love you too," She wiped her tears away on her sleeve, "Now go!" Katara nodded and ran out of the shadows as fast as she could, never looking back.

She bit back a scream as a Komodo Rhino bolted in front of her, a fierce warrior atop it.

The man grinned wickedly, his flaming fist poised to deliver a death blow to the young waterbender.

Katara, being only twelve, didn't know much waterbending, but she knew enough.

She quickly formed a water whip from a nearby well and lashed out at the man.

The man swore loudly and clutched his face in pain.

Katara took off running again, as nimbly as one can in a thick parka, towards her Gran Gran's hut.

Breathless, she crashed against the door, banging and shrieking loudly. The door flew open and she stumbled into darkness. Momentarily blinded, she heard scrambling around and Sokka cursing softly.

When her eyes readjusted, she saw Sokka and Gran Gran piling the sparse furniture against the door.

When they finished, she felt Sokka fly at her.

"Katara! I'm so glad you're safe. Where are mom and dad?" Katara bit her lip anxiously.

"I don't know where dad is, but I saw mom about ten minutes ago. She told me to come here." Sokka's face scrunched in worry.

"I sure hope they're safe."

"Katara, Sokka. Let's go to the back room, away from the window." Their grandmother said softly.

Slowly, they went to the back of the hut and collapsed on their Gran Gran's furs. They had been attacked in the middle of the night and they wanted nothing more but to sleep and forget the world.

Wrapped in each other's arms, Katara and Sokka fell asleep to the sounds of screaming and death.

OoOoO

A dull banging on the door woke up the children. Katara shifted closer to Sokka as the kicking got louder. Gran Gran put a reassuring hand on Sokka's arm and tried not to let her fear seep through.

"Anybody alive in there?' a voice called out. Everybody broke into weary smiles.

"Yes. We're alive." Gran Gran called wearily.

"Hold on. We'll get you out." The threesome got up and moved towards the door, too tired to inform them they could get out themselves. Weary faces met the light as the door broke open.

Bato's blood streaked face greeted them. His face broke into a relieved smile.

"Sokka, Katara! Kanna! We were worried when you weren't in your father's compound." Kanna stepped closer.

"What happened out there, Bato?" Bato grew somber again.

"Come with us. Hakoda is calling an emergency council as we speak."

As they left the hut, they could hear the deep rumble of the drum as it called everyone together.

Katara gripped Sokka's hand tighter as they walked through the devastated village.

"The Spirits blessed us during this attack. We only lost three souls." Bato said bitterly.

"Three souls too many." Kanna whispered.

If Bato heard this, he made no note of it.

"We managed to drive the barbarians back. We captured two of them, however. Kuruk is currently interrogating them."

Katara flinched inwardly. She was a gentle creature, and did not wish harm on anyone, even if they were from the enemy clan.

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" Katara asked worriedly. Bato smiled softly at her.

"No, little one. We are more civilized than that." Katara smiled to no one in particular, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the council room.

When they arrived, their father was already sitting on his tribal chief stand. Bato quietly slipped away to join him on his right side.

When they saw their father, Sokka and Katara rushed to him.

"Dad!" Sokka cried as they jumped on him, all their fears washing away. Hakoda enveloped them in a crushing embrace.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." He whispered into their ears. They remained like this for a few moments before breaking apart. Sokka stared at his father, and then looked around expectantly. Then he turned back.

"Dad…where's mom?" Hakoda's face broke and looked away.

"She was…she was killed in the attack." Katara stumbled backwards.

"W-what?" She cried.

A tear slipped down Hakoda's ashen face into his beard. Sokka and Katara were gently led back down to their grandmother, never taking their eyes off their father, as if he might be taken from them too. They sat still as stone, not feeling anything but a crushing sorrow.

They stared at the father as he stood up to speak.

"My fellow clansmen, last night we were attacked by the dishonorable Ozai." Murmurs of anger rippled through the crowd. Hakoda held up his hand and the crowd grew silent.

"We lost three honorable souls in this raid." Hakoda took a deep breath. It was tradition to name the fallen and honor them in front of the clan.

"We lost Nunka, Okonko, and Kya, my wife."

A few cries resounded through the room. Katara stared at her father, afraid that if she looked away, she would lose herself.

"This attack was uncalled for and obviously for the selfish gain of Ozai. This means two things. We can either declare war-"A few angry cries of approval rose up. They quickly fell silent as Hakoda opened his mouth again.

"Or Ozai will forfeit his eldest son to us for reparation." Hakoda waved forward a man standing against the wall in the back. A man named Sangok stepped forward into the shadowy light.

"If Ozai had to forfeit his son to us, it would greatly cripple them, as Ozai is getting old, and has not taken a wife since his first one died. It would be very hard to produce another heir." Hakoda nodded, taking in Sangok's words. Then Bato spoke.

"We captured some of Ozai's men. They could be sent back with a small party of our men as hostages to make Ozai behave. He cannot afford to risk any more of his men after last night…and neither can we. Our numbers have never been big to begin with." Hakoda took in these words, then stood up.

"So, it is decided. Ozai will forfeit his eldest son to us. Although, we will need some men to go." It grew silent, and then Sangok stepped forward.

"I will go." Hakoda nodded, approval shining in his eyes. Several other men came forward.

Soon, a party of eight men stood before Hakoda. He stood up from his seat.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. May the spirits be with you." The men bowed and the council was dismissed. Hakoda sat down wearily in his seat, his face buried in his hands.

Katara, Sokka, and Kanna walked up to him, leaving behind them a trail of sorrow. The families of Nunka and Okonko stood in the corners of the room as well, grieving with one another.

Kanna lifted her son up and helped to lead him away, Katara and Sokka following behind them. Then, the families of Nunka and Okonko fell in step behind them.

As they walked out of the council room, the wails of mourning began.

When Katara had turned seven, a young child had gotten lost and froze to death in the wasteland. She had been kept up all night by the wailings of his mourning family. She had slept with her parents that night, never knowing she would one day have to wail like that.

Now, following behind her father, Katara felt a cry bubble up in her throat. No wailing came out, but instead, a soft whimper. She clutched the necklace at her throat, grateful for the small piece of her mother she had left.

A cold wind suddenly blew past her and she looked up to the sky. There, in the dancing lights across the sky, she could have sworn she saw her mother's face, smiling at her.

A strange peace suddenly filled her chest. Katara smiled to herself, and she knew, she _knew _she would see her mother again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zuko stared sullenly ahead, ignoring the hard glares he received from the Water men on the boat.

He watched as iceberg after iceberg went by.

He watched as the temperatures began to drop by ten degree intervals.

And most importantly, he watched as his homeland began to disappear.

Zuko wanted to cry. He wanted to break down and sob and scream that life isn't fair.

But he would never break down in front of the enemy. He was too strong and too proud for that.

"Fire scum! Get away from the railing." A burly man shouted from behind him. Zuko turned around and merely stared at the man. He didn't bother to correct him that there were other fire clans out there who were much more honorable than his father's and that just because you were a son of Fire didn't make you scum.

But he didn't speak. He had taken a vow of silence, anyways.

Why should one speak to the enemy if they were just going to kill you?

The man stalked up to Zuko and looked him in the eye.

"Don't even think about jumping over that edge. Our people need justice, and they _will _receive it." Zuko tried not to lash out at the man.

Who was the scum now?

Killing an innocent boy just because his father was a lying bastard didn't serve justice. It merely fueled the fire of hate.

In fact, he had even spoken out against his father's plan to attack them.

And what did it earn him? A burn on his face, dishonor, and banishment from his home to become a scapegoat for these water tribesmen.

And this time, his Uncle wasn't here to help him through it all.

Zuko numbly touched the bandage covering up half his face. He remembered how his Uncle had lovingly taken care of him the first few weeks.

He had whispered comforts in his ear (No, Zuko. This isn't a mark of shame. It is a mark of _honor_) and helped him to remain mentally strong as well as physically.

And then these water men had come and taken him away from the one person alive who loved him.

Then he remembered the man. He was still standing in front of him, waiting for a response.

Zuko just walked back to his 'room' and sat on the bed. He lay down and stared at the wooden ceiling.

_At least my death will reunite me with mother. _

Thoughts like this almost comforted Zuko. Almost.

OoOoO

"Wake up, fire scum." Zuko's eyes snapped up. He was almost becoming used to being addressed as such. The healer stood above his bed, looking down at him.

"I've come to check that burn on your face. " He said in a cold manor, so like his element. Zuko sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

The healer pulled up a stool and sat down across from him.

He nimbly began to pull away the bandages.

It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time they had changed his bandages.

The Healer had stumbled backwards, not expecting so gruesome a sight.

The Healer had thought he was weak; soft. He thought he would bandage up his face for a minor cut.

Zuko felt a slight satisfaction at the surprise on his face. He did not take so kindly to the pity in his eyes though.

Now the healer was used to his scar and was not so frightened. He examined the facial nerves, poking and prodding. Zuko could feel the faintest touch, and that was it.

He could barely see and hear out of that side of his face.

The healer told him that was normal, and that they would soon get stronger. But he would never have it up to its full strength again.

Zuko silently cursed his father again and again.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

The 'negotiation' crew's leader stepped in the room quietly. He watched Zuko warily, as if expecting him to jump up and set the whole ship on fire.

Zuko looked away, staring at the fringing corners of the thin blanket on his bed.

The healer stepped out of the room and the man replaced him. He sat across from Zuko and stared at him.

"Alright, Zuko. It's time to talk." Zuko turned to face the man known as Sangok. He still said nothing. Sangok sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"Your people wouldn't tell us anything about you. All we know is that you're Ozai's eldest son." Zuko stared at him incredulously.

Isn't that the only thing they needed to know? It was all they had wanted to know when they came to take him away.

Sangok noticed the boy's disbelief. He could understand that. Why should he want to tell the people who wanted to kill him anything?

But the boy had been marked by fire recently. He knew little enough about fire clan cultures, but he knew being marked by your own element was a deep dishonor.

This boy had a history and he needed to know it.

"I need to know how you got your scar, Zuko." He whispered urgently. Zuko shook his head. Sangok stood up angrily.

"Do you want to die?" He yelled. His gaze softened when he saw the boy's expression. He couldn't have been more than fifteen years old.

The same age as their own chief's son. Sangok shrugged off the coincidence and sat back down.

"We are going to arrive at the village in an hour. You will be bound and brought before Chief Hakoda for justice. I advise you to speak then. It would be…most unwise to remain silent in his presence." Sangok warned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Zuko sighed and lay back down on his wooden bunk. Only a few more hours left to live. Better make the most of it.

He turned over onto his side and promptly fell asleep.

OoOoO

Zuko awoke to the sound of knuckles being rapped against the wooden door.

Two men he didn't know came in with rope in their hands.

As they began to tie his hands up, Zuko realized the Healer never rebound his burn.

It was probably for the best. The wound was mostly healed over, and it did need some air.

Zuko was shoved forward roughly. The men walked him up to the deck of the ship. It was docked in a small harbor with many people gathered around it.

They had all come to see the fallen heir of Ozai.

Zuko stood up straighter, determined not to let his fear show through.

As he was led down the plank leading to the dock, he winced internally at the pure hatred etched into some of these people's faces.

Some gasped at the angry red burn across his face, and others looked smug.

Then Zuko caught the eye of a young girl. She looked around the age of twelve. She smiled softly at him.

She was the only one who didn't look at him with hate or contempt. He felt a strange flood of…gratitude towards this girl. They continued to look at each other until the guards shoved him roughly past.

Zuko smiled bitterly to himself. At least he could have known some kindness before his death.

Then he felt ice collide with his cheek. He looked and saw a young boy, fists clenched, readying another ball of ice.

"Fire scum!" He yelled loudly, lifting his arm up to throw. Zuko didn't look away. The boy faltered a bit, seeing him stare back.

Then the hesitation disappeared and he raised his hand to throw again. Nobody tried to stop him.

Except the girl from before. She collided with him, knocking him to the ground.

"Sokka, leave him alone!" She cried, wrestling with her brother. Everyone stopped moving and watched the two children.

Finally they stopped and stood up. The boy folded his arms, disgruntled. The girl refused to meet his eyes.

Everyone looked shocked.

The guards began to shove him forward again.

Soon, they came to a large building. People quickly moved into it, some staring at him, others quickly moving by.

The guards stopped moving by the entrance. Zuko stood there, slowly freezing to death in his thin fire garb. A firebender's natural heat could only take you so far.

Soon a deep voice began to speak. Zuko strained to hear what was being said.

Then the doors swung open and Zuko was shoved inside. Hundreds of eyes turned to him and he suddenly felt very small. He was walked up the aisle created by the seated people and thrown to the ground in front of what must have been the chief.

His eyes looked up to meet sad blue ones. They held no malice, contempt, or hate. Only a heart-wrenching sadness. They suddenly shifted to understanding and Zuko looked down again.

He had the same look in his eyes.

The chief stood up suddenly and began to speak.

"Zuko, son of Ozai, you have been brought here under the sacred law that was set down after the hundred year war ended. Under clause forty-five, it states that no clan may attack another clan without consulting the elders first. Your father did such a thing. The punishment for such an act is not light. The leader of the attacking clan will be dishonored and shall forfeit his eldest son to the injured party to do with him what they will."

Zuko looked up at the powerful man before him. The man took him in, studying his soul. Everyone stood still, waiting for their chief to speak. He stepped down from his raised seat and helped Zuko to his feet. He looked into his eyes and spoke.

"You have been marked by your own element. Why?" He asked. Zuko gulped and shook his head.

"Speak!" He commanded.

"You would not believe me if I told you." He said, his voice hoarse from not speaking. Hakoda looked at him with soft eyes.

"You might be surprised."

This was all it took. His whole life, Zuko had only wanted people to believe in him. And now this supposed enemy had given him this chance.

Zuko cleared his throat and began nervously.

"My father was holding a war council. I was not supposed to go, but my Uncle let me in. In this council, they were plotting the attack on your clan. I-I…" He faltered here. It seemed everyone had been listening, for not a sound was made.

"Go on." Hakoda stated. Zuko swallowed.

"I spoke out against him." A quiet murmur erupted here. Zuko ignored them and continued.

"I told him of that very clause and I told him it would be dishonorable to harm another clan whose population was waning. He grew very…angry with me and he…he burned my face." He finished. Hakoda looked at him in a new light.

"Why did you think I would not believe you?" He asked quietly.

"I thought it would seem like I was trying to…worm my way out of this with flattery." He said bluntly. Hakoda sat back down in his chair, shaken by this new revelation. He waved to the guards.

"Take him to the prison. Treat him well while we decide his fate." The guards nodded and, more gently than before, moved him out of the council room.

The last thing he saw before being whisked out was the girl's cerulean eyes watching him thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everybody! Thanks so much for tuning in! :D Well, there is a long author's note at the bottom, so please read. It is very important and contains lots of info. Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Strange as it seemed, Katara felt no enmity towards the fire boy brought into their midst.

When she told Sokka this, he yelled and screamed at her about how his people killed their mother and then stomped off to find someone who hated the newcomer as much as he did.

So Katara had taken to roaming the streets, thinking of the boy they had called Zuko.

_I-I spoke out against him and he…he burned me. _

Katara replayed his story over and over again in her head, each time her resolve growing stronger.

He wasn't telling the whole story and she was determined to find out what it was.

She quickly turned on her heel and ran towards where the boy was being kept.

As she was about to run around the corner to the jail, she suddenly stopped.

_What am I doing? _She thought sharply. People were already beginning to think she was strange for defending him against her own _brother_. What would they think if she just ran into the prison for a visit?

She sat down on one of the icy benches close to the jail.

_That boy is the ENEMY, Katara. His people killed mom! _Sokka's voice resounded in her head.

_But mom would want us to be kind, _Katara pleaded with her absent brother. She shook her head, trying not to think about her mother. It only made her feel sad and helpless, none of which was beneficial to her clan.

She brought her knees close to her and rested her head on them, feeling the world on her shoulders.

She felt a sob catch in her throat, unable to hold back the thoughts of her beloved mother.

Slowly, her resistance faded and the tears began to fall freely. Sobs racked her small body.

Then, a voice pierced the air.

"Why are you crying?" Katara looked up slowly, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

Zuko leaned against the wall, hands tied in front of him, staring at her intently. Quickly recomposing herself, she stood and faced him.

"I wasn't crying." She stated firmly, wincing at the lie. Zuko smirked at her, but didn't say anything. For this she was grateful. She looked down away from him.

"So, what are you doing out here?" She asked, turning the conversation away from her. Zuko sighed and looked up at the sky.

"They give me a ten minute break out here every three hours." Katara flinched inwardly. Zuko had been doing this for three days. She couldn't even imagine being stuck in the prison for an hour.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you." Katara said, barely above a whisper. Zuko's good eye grew wider.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, sounding harsher than he intended to.

Katara sat down on the bench. Why _was _she being nice to him? She sat back down on the bench, resting her chin in her hands.

"I-I don't know myself. I just have a feeling it's what my mother would want me to do." Zuko moved closer to her.

"You mother sounds like a kind soul, to encourage her daughter not to harbor hatred." Katara smiled sadly.

"Yes, she was."

_Is, _she quickly corrected in her head. Confusion dominated Zuko's face.

"Was?" He questioned. Katara looked at him from her seat.

"She was killed in the raid."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said quietly, remembering the death of his own mother.

Katara smiled at his statement. She was so tired of the sympathy and pity in people's voices when they expressed their sorrow. But Zuko was different. She could hear the empathy in his voice, and she knew he had lost someone important in his life too.

"Thank you." She whispered. They sat in amiable silence, comforted by each other's sorrows. Then Zuko spoke up again.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly, afraid to disturb the silence they had been enjoying. The girl smiled softly.

"Katara."

Zuko smiled to no one in particular.

Then two guards came out of the tiny building across the street they were keeping Zuko in.

"Time to go back." One of them said, grabbing Zuko's arm. Katara recognized him as Unoka.

"Hello, Unoka." She said from her spot on the bench. The guards looked over to where she was sitting, surprise written on their faces.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" Unoka asked. Katara shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was talking with Zuko." Unoka frowned.

"I don't think Hakoda would like you talking with him." Now it was Katara's turn to frown.

"Why not?" Unoka waved Zuko and the other guard away. Katara waved tentatively at Zuko was moved back to his cell. Then she turned to Unoka.

"Katara, nobody knows what is going to happen to that boy. I don't want you getting attached in case he…dies." Katara stepped back subconsciously.

"My father wouldn't let him die. He hasn't done anything to us!" She protested. Unoka frowned.

"Not everyone feels as you and your father do, Katara. Some blame him for everything." Katara studied the man in front of her, her mind whirling.

"Do you blame him, Unoka? Okonko was your brother." Unoka stared at the young girl before him. The truth was yes, he _had _blamed him. At least, until he had heard the boy's story and seen his face. But he knew many people still called for his death.

"No, I do not blame him anymore." He said, refusing to meet Katara's knowing eyes. He heard a small cough and over his shoulder to see the boy's face in the cell window, watching them.

Unoka resumed his guard persona.

"But, I am going to have to ask you to stay away, Katara, and don't come back. This isn't a place you want to be."

Sensing a lost cause, Katara merely said goodbye and walked away, refusing to make any promises to Unoka.

OoOoO

Zuko sat on the small wooden bed in his cell, one knee bent with his arm resting on it, the other straight. He stared out the barred window, watching the moon slowly rise in the sky.

His village was nothing like this. Everyone lived in tents. They never stayed anywhere for longer than six months. They had no time to build buildings, and if they did, it would be a waste of materials. Their herds were always needing food, and when one area ran out, they moved onto another.

Although, some of their tents could have engulfed the houses here. Ozai had always enjoyed finery and his tents displayed that proudly.

Zuko wondered what Hakoda's home looked like. Was he as extravagant as his own father? And that girl, Katara, what was her home like? She had been dressed a little finer than some of the others he had seen, so it must be comfortable, he mused.

His thoughts lingered on the strange girl who had defended him against her own people. She didn't know it, but he had heard her conversation with the guard, Unoka. His heart had leapt with joy when he heard Katara defend him, as well as hearing that there were at least two people in the village who didn't blame him for what had happened to them.

Zuko sighed and looked down at his hands. His thoughts hadn't had much variety to them since he came here. He began to wonder if they meant for him to rot away in this cell, to die like the caged animal they thought he was.

As if on cue, the drums began beating in the distance to summon the people to the council room. Zuko almost smiled at the irony of his fate being decided while he sat here, locked up.

He kneeled at the window to get a better look at the water people all leaving their homes all because of him.

Zuko lay back down on his bed, his thoughts his only companion.

He thought it interesting how the water people seemed to have their meetings at night, when the moon was the highest in the sky, while his people met at noon, when the sun was strongest.

At the thought of the sun, the fire in him rushed to his fingertips, begging to be let out. He hadn't bended in so long…

Zuko let out a small ribbon of fire and let it dance around his fingertips. He knew he could probably melt a hole in the wall and escape with no one the wiser, but he felt no desire too. Where would he go? His own father didn't want him, and his uncle wouldn't be enough to convince him to let  
Zuko come home.

Zuko rolled over to his side and listened to the beating of the drums. He closed his eyes and tried to get what little sleep he could.

OoOoO

Hakoda watched silently as his people filed into the room and sat before him. He smiled as he saw Bato and Sokka walking towards him. This was to be Sokka's first council sitting on the stand with his father.

Katara was notably absent. She had probably stayed with the other girls her age to watch the younger children while their parents were away.

Hakoda looked up as Sokka sat on his left, Bato his right.

Once everyone had settled, Hakoda stood. Everyone grew quiet and waited for their leader to speak.

"My people, we have gathered here to discuss a pressing issue. The heir of Ozai." He looked at his people in the crowd, studying their faces, assessing their reactions and emotions. He stepped off the platform to be level with his people.

"He has been brought to us for justice, and therein lays the question. What do we do with him?" He turned and sat back down on his seat, turning the time over to his people. He rested his chin on a steeple of fingers, praying to Tui and La that they could come to the right decision.

Everyone sat silently, either saying their own prayers or too afraid to speak. Hakoda guess it was most likely the second one.

Then a man named Due stepped forward. Hakoda frowned inwardly. He knew this man. He was the father of Unoka and Okonko, once a proud man, now broken by the death of his son. He would call for the blood of Zuko.

Hakoda's suspicions were confirmed when he began to speak.

"My fellow clansmen, I have lost a son to the greed of Ozai." He paused here, making eye contact in an almost challenging way.

"We cannot allow his spawn to live amongst us, knowing what his father is. He must be taken out to the flatlands to die."

Hakoda noticed some of the adults squirming in their seat. Being taken to the flatlands to die was a very harsh punishment for one so young.

He looked to his son, who was nodding in agreement with Due. It pained him to see his son becoming overtaken with hatred by his grief for his dead mother.

At the thought of Kya, Hakoda felt his eyes burn. He missed his wife dearly. He had loved and cherished her, but he would not allow grief to justify the killing of an innocent boy. He hoped Sokka would see that view as well.

He almost smiled as Sangok stepped forward and countered Due.

"I was the one who was sent to apprehend Zuko and take him here. I have been to the fire clan and spoken face to face with Ozai. That boy is nothing like his sire. The scar on his face is enough to prove that." Sangok retreated to the back after his impassioned defense. The crowd seemed to sit in stunned silence, not sure what to make of Sangok's defense of the boy.

"If we do not kill him, what then do we do? He cannot languish in prison for the rest of his days." Hakoda ventured, trying to push the debate further. He thanked Tui and La when Bato broken the silence.

"It would be foolish on our part to kill the boy. We already lost two boys, and with the damages inflicted on our village, manual labor will be scarce. We should use Zuko as a laborer. His firebending would be invaluable in our metalworking."

Hakoda mentally applauded Bato. He could see agreement forming on people's faces. They were slowly nodding their heads in accordance with Bato's plan.

Then Due stepped up again. Hakoda ran a hand over his face, and sighed. He wanted nothing more than to end this council and crawl into bed.

But his duty required him to turn and listen to Due.

"What was the point of taking the boy if we are just going to let him live?" He screeched, "My son is dead, and no amount of rebuilding will bring him back! I want justice!"

Sangok jumped up angrily.

"Killing that boy will not satisfy justice! It will only invoke the wrath of the Spirits and make us no better than Ozai!" He spat.

The two began arguing fiercely, many others in the tribe joining in. Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He looked over at Bato, who smiled sadly at him.

Deciding that the arguing had gone on long enough, Hakoda stood up swiftly.

"Enough!" He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the clay room. Everyone grew still and turned to him.

"The boy will live and be used for labor." Due opened his mouth in protest, but Hakoda cut him off with a steely glare.

"If anyone has any objections, you may pack your bags and leave quietly. No oath binds you here. You are free to leave. But I am still chief and my word is law."

Due, sensing defeat, quietly slipped into the shadows.

Everyone remained silent. Than a young warrior named Maduka spoke.

"But where will he stay, Hakoda? You said yourself he could not remain in the jail."

Hakoda sat back down. He ran his fingers through his hair, acknowledging the truth in Maduka's words. He sighed when he realized what he had to do. Sokka would not be happy, but who else would take the boy in if not himself?

He knew Sangok would willingly do it, but he and his wife had just welcomed a baby boy into the world and could not afford another mouth to feed. He looked up to face his people.

"I will take him." He stated firmly. He ignored his son's surprised and angry glance as he stood up. He waved Sangok forward.

"Sangok, will you instruct the boy in his work?" Sangok nodded curtly and Hakoda sighed in relief. Sangok was a just and loyal man and would take care of Zuko when he was out amongst his people.

"The council is dismissed." Hakoda stated.

He then turned to face Bato and his son as the clan began to file out of the room.

Bato stood up and put a strong hand on Hakoda's shoulder.

"You have done the right thing today, my friend." Hakoda smiled at his closest friend.

"And what do you think, Sokka?" Sokka stared at his father for a few moments before shrugging.

"He'd better not take my room."

Hakoda, Bato, and Sokka broke into weary grins.

"Come on, son. We have some business to attend too." Sokka nodded eagerly and the three of them walked out of the room, hoping to finally leave the last few months of turmoil behind them.

* * *

**A/N All right! You guys made it to the end! Whatdja think? Please review! ****Anyways, before I wrote this chapter, I sat down and sketched out a brief history of this world, since it is so intensely AU. And, I am going to explain it to you. (hopefully in as few words as possible)**

**As we know, Aang deposed of Ozai and Zuko became Fire Lord. (We will conveniently leave out all pairings xD) Together they ended the war and instilled peace. Zuko reigned wisely until his death in 22 A.W. (After War) Aang did bring more Airbenders into the world. There were twelve when he died in 34 A.W. But when Zuko and Aang died, the world was ripe for conflict. Zuko's son (no offense to Zuko) was a weak and incompetent ruler, and the Earth Kingdom, seeing a prime chance for revenge, invaded the Fire Nation. Outraged, the Fire Nation declared war and the world collapsed into chaos again. The few Airbenders that there were retreated into the mountains, and began a community away from the rest of the world. The Waterbenders reluctantly got involved in the conflict, not suffering too many causalities. But the Fire and Earth kingdoms were devastated, many of the major cities destroyed, and their leaders killed. Many groups tried to seize power, but they all failed. They only succeeded in making things worse. People of all nations has been scattered across the whole world. They soon began to group together under a few powerful leaders, rather than nations. They soon divided into tribes and claimed sects of land. But hatred and bitterness were still carved innto these people's hearts and they led raids against each other. It would seem war and strife would never end until the leaders of each tribe met together and wrote the laws of the lands and appointed elders to uphold the laws. The year was 96 A.W. Just to give you a rough estimate of time, the reincarnations of Zuko and Sokka were born in 100 A.W. and Katara was born in 103 A.W. Ozai attacked Hakoda in 115. And that's where our story begins! **

**Whew! That was a long one...oh! Just a few more things. Katara is twelve, so a relationship is not going to be starting right away. That would be creepy. I'm gonna take this one slow. And also, Hakoda's home is a compound, not a tent. His clan has actual buildings and are not nomadic like Ozai. His 'home' consists of many buildings, so Zuko and Katara won't be sharing a tent or anything like that. xD And I guess that's all! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! Just throwing in a quick note here, with this water tribe clan, I imagine it being a combination of the northern and southern water tribes, just not so far down into the poles. Some of the other clans are that deep into them, but not Hakoda's. They are more towards the Tundra area, but not quite like the Alaskan tundra. It had lots of snow and ice, etc. Just that I 'd throw that in there! Enjoy! (hopefully) **

* * *

Chapter 3

Zuko awoke to the sound of the cell door creaking open. Habit took over, and he jumped out of bed, crouching low to the ground, fire daggers igniting from his fits.

"Relax, son of fire. I am not going to hurt you." The flames slowly died at the sound of Hakoda's voice. The chief walked into the tiny cell, sticking a torch in the holder.

"How are you doing?" Hakoda asked calmly, making his way to Zuko's bed. Zuko warily stood up and turned around to face him.

"It depends." _On whether or not I am to die,_ was the unspoken part. The chief smiled at the boy's courage.

"The council has decided to let you live." He winced at the bluntness of his words. Had the world become so calloused that even a child's life meant so little?

Zuko stared at the troubled leader in wonder. He had been living the last few weeks in an impartial daze, trying not to get too attached to his life. And now, he was to live.

For the first time in weeks, he took in his surroundings. He smiled as he saw little ice patterns on the metal bars, wanting to laugh at the taste of the cold breeze blowing through the barred window. He loved the way the firelight warmed everything it touched, and admired the way the snowflakes danced through the sky.

Hakoda watched the fire boy, solemn faced. He hated the fact that a child hadn't known if he were to live or die for several weeks. No child should have to know that feeling. He thought of his own son in Zuko's position and felt sick. He looked at Zuko in a new light and relief flooded over him. He had made the right choice in letting the boy live. He was pulled out of his reverie when Zuko spoke.

"Am I going to have to stay in here?" He asked quietly. Hakoda smiled softly at the fire boy.

"No. You will be coming to live with me in my compound."

Zuko smiled quietly to himself. But the smile disappeared when he remembered he was still a prisoner here.

"I suppose I will be expected to do something in return." He said grimly. They would probably get him to betray his clan's secrets, or plan an attack against them…what came next surprised him.

"Yes. We want you to use your firebending to help us rebuild our village." Zuko took a suspicious step back. If he had learned anything at all during his childhood, it was to trust no one.

"Is that all?" Hakoda noted the suspicion in the boy's eyes and felt another pang of guilt. No child should have to fear for their life.

"Yes. That is all." He stated firmly. He stood up and placed a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder. He stiffened, but did not shy away. Hakoda smiled inwardly at the boy's spirit. He would have made a great leader, he thought wistfully, had he not taken that away from him.

_But then where would we be? Carnage and bloodshed,_ He thought bitterly. It is better for one life to be destroyed than many.

_More than one life has been destroyed by this, and you know that, _a voice spoke in his head. Hakoda shook these thoughts away and began to move Zuko towards the door.

The boy didn't move.

"I promise, no one will hurt you." Zuko looked up at the chief, his face unreadable.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked, the torch flickering dangerously. They stood watching each other, hundreds of years of distrust between them.

Hakoda stepped back towards him.

"I swear to Tui and La that no harm will come to you."

Zuko stared at his captor, watching his eyes.

_The truth to a man's soul lies in his eyes, _his uncle's voice resounded in his head. There was nothing in Hakoda's eyes that led him to believe he was lying. Zuko stood a little taller.

"Then I will go with you." He said, the torch returning to normal. Hakoda smiled and led him out, taking the torch with him.

Zuko stopped in his tracks when he noticed the boy who had pelted him with ice sitting on the bench across from his cell door.

"You." He growled. The boy stared back, unafraid.

"Me." Hakoda noticed the tension between the boys and ran a hand over his face. This was going to be a long first night.

"What is going on?" He asked in a disciplined tone. Sokka looked away from his father and Zuko looked down at his feet. Hakoda felt like smirking. The boys pride was at stake.

"Well then. If no one will tell me, we will just go without breakfast tomorrow." He said simply and began to descend down the stairs leading to the ground floor. He paused as he heard scrambling. He smiled to himself as Sokka came at him.

"Um…I may have…thrown something at his head when he came here." Sokka muttered, looking at the ground. Hakoda stared at his son in disappointment and understanding. The boy had lost his mother to Zuko's people. He would be understandably angry, but he didn't want his son attacking Zuko if they were to be living in the same compound together.

"Sokka, I understand your anger-"Sokka cut him off.

"…But?" Hakoda smiled slightly at his son.

"But I don't want you attacking Zuko. He is in no way responsible for…for-"

"Don't worry, dad. I understand. Katara beat me up for it anyways." Sokka said, steering away from darker topics. Father and son looked at each other in understanding. Hakoda then turned to Zuko and waved him forward.

"Come. It is time for us to turn in. It has been a long night for all."

Zuko slowly walked forward and walked down the steps with the water duo. He suddenly stopped at the threshold of the door, the wind dancing around him. Hakoda turned back and frowned.

"It is ok. You can come with us." Zuko frowned. That wasn't why he had stopped. He was unafraid of this tribe. He stopped because when the wind had blown by, it had whispered things into his ear. He quickly brushed it off and continued to walk down the street with father and son.

As they walked, he couldn't get the words of the wind out of his head. They bounced around his head, never leaving him.

_Everything is going to change, Son of Fire._

OoOoO

Hakoda, Sokka, and Zuko walked quickly through the deserted streets of the village, careful not to make much noise, for many of the tribesman had succumbed to sleep.

The full moon cast an eerie, cold light over the village. Zuko unconsciously stepped closer to Hakoda as they walked through the streets. He didn't like the gaze of the moon watching him. It reminded him too much of the night they came to take him away.

Soon, Hakoda and Sokka stopped at a medium height wall surrounding a cluster of houses. They entered through an opening in the wall, there being no official door. Zuko looked around in wonder, trying not to let his mouth gape. He had never seen a water tribe before, having rarely traveled beyond his own clan.

Grand carvings of the water tribe's history were carved along the wall, telling the story of each chief before Hakoda. The symbol for water had been repeatedly carved on the houses and stitched into the furs hanging across the doorways, shielding the insides from the outside world. Small bushes grew on the tundra beneath them. Skins and furs hung on lines strung between the wall and the houses. It was not grand or sweeping like some of the other clan's civilizations he had seen in paintings, but it had a simple elegance to it the Zuko found very pleasing. In the middle of the courtyard stood the largest house, the warm promise of a fire glowing on the inside. Sokka rushed towards it and burst through the door. Hakoda smiled at his son's eagerness to get home. It had been a while since all three of them had been together. Since the death of his wife, he and his children had taken to sleeping in the same hut together, afraid they might be torn apart again. The last few weeks had required Hakoda to be away late into the night with his advisors, planning new defenses and preparing for the arrival of Zuko and they hadn't been able to be together.

Hakoda felt his step quicken as he walked towards his home. It seemed everything had returned to normal.

Until he remembered Zuko. He turned and looked at the boy, stranding in the courtyard, looking a little forlorn. Hakoda didn't say anything, but reached out a hand to him. Zuko smiled slightly and together they walked into the main hut. Hakoda pushed back the fur flap and Zuko ducked under. He nearly jumped back in surprise. Katara, the girl who had defended him, was sitting in the middle of the room, stirring something in a pot. She looked up at the sound of people and her eyes widened when she saw Zuko.

Hakoda noticed this interaction and settled himself on the floor next to Sokka.

"Katara, this is Zuko. He is going to be living with us." Katara nodded.

"I know who he is, dad." Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were so well acquainted with my children, Zuko." He said, a slight smile dancing on his lips. Zuko shrugged.

"Fate works in mysterious ways." He said, giving Katara a faint smile. She smiled widely back and handed him a bowl of Sea Prune Stew. Zuko took it gratefully and began to eat. He tried to not to gag as the flavor overpowered his senses.

_Water tribe food is disgusting, _he thought grimly.

Once everyone had finished, Hakoda led Zuko out to the back of the compound.

A small hut behind Hakoda's stood lonely against the wall.

"This hut hasn't been occupied since our last chief. It is yours now." Zuko looked at Hakoda in surprise. They were just…_giving_ him his own hut?

"…Thank you." He murmured softly. Hakoda nodded slightly.

"Katara will come by with furs and skins for you. Sleep well." And with that, he was gone.

Zuko ducked under the skin flap into the hut. He ignited a small flame in his hand and looked around. It was a simple one roomed hut with a few sparse water tapestries hanging on the walls. Dull moonlight spilled in through two windows.

He turned around quickly as he heard another body approach.

"May I come in?" He heard Katara call.

"Yes."

Katara appeared, a stack of furs in her arms.

"These are for you to keep warm with." She said, transferring the furs to Zuko's arms.

"My dad says that we will be allowed to sleep in, as the sun will be rising soon." They stood in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Sokka and I have been charged with showing you around before you begin your…work. When you wake up, find us. We will probably be in one of the huts." And with that, she was gone.

Zuko stood in the middle of the hut, feeling very out of place, and very lonely. He tried to shake these feelings away by spreading out the furs on the floor.

When he was satisfied, he collapsed onto the pile and closed his eyes, feeling his exhaustion keenly.

That night he dreamt of blue eyes and red fire.

OoOoO

Zuko awoke several hours after sun up. Grumpily, he sat up. He hated waking after sunrise. He slowly stood up, stretching his cramped body. The cell hadn't given him much room to stretch, and sleeping on the floor didn't help.

He ducked under the skin flap and took in the strength of the sun. He looked around and noticed the compound was empty.

"Hello?" He called out. The soft flutter of a snore answered him. He smiled to himself and began to walk towards the main hut.

"I see you're awake." He heard Katara's voice call from beside him. He turned to her and saw her washing clothes with waterbending.

"You're a bender?" He asked. She nodded in an irritated way.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Zuko cocked his head.

"What other ways are there?" She flicked her hands and the water beading them disappeared. She turned to him, rolling down her sleeved.

"I'm what you would call a 'useful' bender. They use your bending for everything but fighting. I'm stuck at home washing clothes while others are off doing something important." She folded her arms and looked away. Zuko stifled a smirk. She looked like a petulant child, standing there with her arms crossed. She must have noticed this, for she walked closer.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a hint of a smile on her lips. Zuko shrugged.

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." She turned around and went back to the wet clothes.

"Breakfast is in the same spot dinner was. I have to finish drying these clothes, and then I'll join you." She called over her shoulder. Zuko turned and walked into the hut. He ate quickly, pinching his nose as he ate, and went back out, not wanting to wait for Katara.

Suddenly a parka flew at him. He caught it and looked over the top of it in surprise.

"This is for you. We noticed you didn't have anything but the clothes you came in." Zuko nodded in thanks and pulled the parka over his head. He was grateful for the warmth. His chi had been greatly diminished from the exertion of keeping himself warm.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Katara beamed at him.

"You're welcome."

Just then, Sokka stumbled out of his hut. He looked at Zuko, then to Katara, and back to Zuko.

"That's one of my parkas." He said sleepily. Then it hit him.

"That's MY parka!" He yelled. Zuko couldn't help but smirk. Sokka let out a frustrated cry.

"Why is he wearing MY parka?" His eyes widened in understanding. "Katara!" He whirled on her.

"Stop being so…so…so nice to him!" He sputtered. Zuko looked back to Katara for a response. Her brow furrowed.

"Why are you being such a jerk, Sokka?" She cried indignantly. Zuko took a step back from the feuding siblings as they advanced towards each other.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Katara. You're too young to know about who to trust. I'm helping you! Why won't you listen to me?" Sokka protested angrily. Katara stomped up to him and poked him in the chest.

"No! _You_ listen to _me_!" She shouted. Zuko took another step back as the pot of water she had been using earlier cracked.

"Ever since mom died, I'VE been doing all the work. I think I'm entitled to trust whomever I want to!" She stalked over to Zuko and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the compound.

"Zuko and I are leaving!" She shouted, not looking back at her stunned brother.

OoOoO

Zuko treaded cautiously behind the angry waterbender as they left behind the compound. He could hear her muttering unkind things about her brother and his socks as they walked through the streets. Zuko could feel anger bubbling inside of him. _Why _was this girl being so nice to him? He didn't deserve any of it. He was tearing their family apart and making life miserable for everyone. He was a terrible person who didn't deserve love.

Finally, the anger overtook him and he grabbed the girl's arm and whipped her around to face him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He growled, hot breath spilling over her face, "I am a _bad_ person. You should go back to your brother. He was right about you and me. You don't know who to trust." Katara looked at him in shock.

"No, he is not." Zuko smirked.

"Then you truly don't know anything about me." Katara frowned.

"I know that you fought your father to spare our lives. Anyone who would do that couldn't be a bad person." Zuko scoffed. He pointed at his scar.

"And I regret it every day. This is what I got for my _good _deed. Besides, one good act couldn't make up for all the things I've done." Katara looked into his eyes.

"And what have you done?" Suddenly, he felt very guilty. He looked away.

"I…do not want to tell you." He mentally cursed himself. He had boasted plenty of his own deeds before in his own clan. Young boys were supposed to. What was it about this girl that mixed him up?

"Besides, how old are you anyways, little girl? Nine or ten?" She blinked at him.

"Thirteen. Today is my birthday." Zuko scowled. So, she was only two years younger than him.

"Well, happy birthday." He growled sarcastically.

"And how old are you, Zuko?" He realized he was still holding onto her wrist. He slowly let go and looked away.

"I am fifteen." Katara cocked her head.

"You seem much older than that." Zuko smiled grimly.

"You would too if you'd seen the things I have seen." He turned around and started to walk away.

He walked alone for several moments before he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed the girl standing there. He shrugged her off and continued to walk, but she grabbed his arm and turned him around with surprising strength. He was unsettled to see anger in her eyes.

"Zuko, I have seen horrible things as well. You are not the only one to have suffered." She said in a steely tone. Zuko felt even more guilt piled onto his shoulders.

"_Was?"_

"_She was killed in the raid." _

"_I'm sorry." _

Suddenly, the anger was gone and was replaced by a tiredness that a thirteen year old girl shouldn't know.

"I know that it's….hard sometimes, Zuko." She said, her eyes glassing over. Zuko took in a deep breath. He had never been a good comforter. He was born to conquer and destroy, not to issue comfort. But here, in the presence of a small waterbender, he could feel his past ebbing away, none of it mattering so much anymore.

A sudden hate for his father and himself swelled inside Zuko as he stared at the little girl before him, bruised and battered by war. And then, a surprising urge to hug the girl in front of him took over. He stepped forward and took the girl into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered for the second time into her ear.

They remained like that for several minutes before breaking apart. The girl smiled at him and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you." She said softly. Zuko smiled at her, but didn't say anything. They resumed their tour of the water tribe, with both Katara and Zuko in considerably better moods.

They continued to walk, Katara showing off and explaining her little kingdom. He had been introduced to so many people and things and concepts his head was beginning to throb.

They were just about to head back when they ran into Sokka and a girl with strange white hair.

They all stood awkwardly for a few seconds, Sokka and Katara not looking at each other. Zuko thought another fight might break out, but then, almost simultaneously, the two siblings rushed at each other and embraced. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. He had never experienced love and forgiveness between siblings. He leaned against the wall of a building and stared at the ground, willing the feeling inside of him away. He wasn't used to feeling jealous. He scowled and looked away from the two water siblings.

"I'm sorry." Sokka whispered to his sister. Katara smiled and hugged her brother tighter.

"I'm sorry too." Sokka grinned as they broke apart and pulled something out of his parka.

"Happy birthday, sis." He said earnestly. Katara gasped as he handed her a beaded flask in the traditional colors of the water tribes. The water insignia was carved delicately into the center. She lovely hung it over her shoulder and flung herself at her brother again.

"Thank you so much, Sokka!" She cried happily. Sokka grinned sheepishly.

"I thought you might like something to hold your magic water." He said. Katara shook her head at him.

"It's not magic! It is-" Sokka held up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's _bending_." He said, wiggling his fingers in a showy way. They smiled at each other again. Then they remembered their company. Sokka turned back to the girl he was with and gestured for her to come up and join him.

"Well, Yue and I were going for a walk. Perhaps you want to come with us?" Katara looked back to Zuko who was half hidden by the shadows of the building he was under.

"Well…I was showing Zuko around." Sokka, obviously trying to make it up to his sister, stood up a little straighter.

"He's welcome to join us." He said, albeit a little stiffly. Katara broke out into a relieved grin and waved Zuko forward to join them. He slowly made his way over to them, not sure how the girl (Yue?) would react towards him. He imagined her screaming in horror and disgust, or attacking him for some grievance he had inadvertently caused.

But she did none of the above. She merely smiled at him and took Sokka's arm. They turned and began to walk, leaving Katara and Zuko to follow them.

Katara and Zuko walked in silence as she lovingly examined her new water skin. With a quick, fluid motion of her hand, a stream of snow had turned into water and was filling her flask. Zuko watched the serenity of the water, so unlike his own element. His element burned and destroyed.

_Just look what it did to this village, _he thought grimly. Scorch marks still streaked across the skins of tents and doorways. Several houses on the verge of collapsing had been abandoned until proper repairs could be done.

All his life, he had been taught that his clan was superior, that fire itself was above all else….He looked away from the destroyed houses, not wanting to feel any more guilt for the day.

"So, what do you think?" Zuko looked at the girl beside him, who stared at him inquisitively. His brow furrowed.

"Of what?" She moved her hand in a circular motion.

"All of this. My home." Zuko stared at the ground.

_Guilty._

_Dishonorable. _

_To blame. _

_Responsible. Anything else?_

"It's…very different from my clan." Was all he said. Katara looked away, a little disappointed.

After walking in silence for several more minutes, Zuko spoke.

"Why does that girl have white hair? Nobody else in your tribe does." Katara grinned.

"I'd thought you'd never ask! You don't talk much, do you?" Zuko shook his head slowly, smiling slightly.

"No, not really." Katara shrugged.

"Well, the story is kind of a tribal legend." Skeptically, Zuko looked down at her.

"You know, legend usually means it's not true." The waterbender glared at him.

"Do you want to hear the story, or not?" She asked vehemently. Zuko nodded his head in surprise. He shut his mouth for the rest of the time.

"Well, a long time ago, during the Great War, there was a princess of the Northern Water Tribe named Yue. When she was born, she was touched by the moon spirit, which gave her white hair. The spirit gave her life, but one day it called it back. She became the moon. It is said that she chooses one soul every generation to bear her mark of white hair. They are to be called Yue after her, so no one forgets the sacrifice she made." Katara pointed to the girl in front of them, "She is one of the choice souls." Zuko looked at the girl, walking contently with Sokka.

"That seems like quite a burden, being a constant reminder of something that happened in the past." He said, thinking of his own scar. Katara shook her head.

"It is an honor. It rarely happens." She said, almost wistfully. Zuko looked down at the ground.

_If only I could say the same for me._

OoOoO

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. It was a full moon and she could _feel _the push and pull of her blood, calling her out into the moonlight and towards the water. In a fit of serendipity, she threw off her skins and quickly pulled her parka over her head.

She stealthily ducked under the skin flap separating her from the water. She smiled in contentment when the moon light cascaded over her skin. She began to walk towards a large pile of snow, but stopped when she noticed a body.

Zuko sat crossed legged with his back to her. His deep, steady breathing suggested meditation. Katara took a sharp breath in. She didn't like the thought of him being out here on his own. While she trusted him, she still recognized the fact that he was a prisoner. And prisoners try to escape.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you?" She asked softly. The boy was on his feet in a matter of a few seconds, turned and facing her.

"What would suggest that I was?" Katara shrugged.

"You are out here all alone. You could leave any minute." Zuko took a short step towards her.

"If I were to leave, I would have nowhere to go." Katara felt her brow knit.

"Wouldn't you just go back home?" Zuko smiled bitterly.

"No. I couldn't do that." Katara felt herself move closer to him.

"Why not?" Zuko pointed roughly to the scar on his face.

"You were there at that meeting. You heard my story." Katara frowned.

"I heard parts of it. You weren't telling the whole story." Zuko turned back around and sank into the snow.

"You are a strange girl." He whispered into his hands. Katara smiled and walked over to him. She sat down next to him.

"Sokka tells me that all the time."

They sat in comfortable silence until Zuko spoke.

"You were right, though. I didn't tell the whole truth." Katara didn't look up at him, but Zuko saw her lips tug up in a smile.

"Why not?" Zuko sighed and released a ribbon of fire from his fingertips, letting it dance across his hand.

"The whole story is long and a burden to share." Katara followed Zuko's example and pulled a stream of water from the snow on the ground.

"Will you share it with me?" Zuko shook his head.

"Maybe someday." _When the pain isn't so fresh_, he added silently. Katara smiled, and together the water and firebender sat in a complacent silence, and wondered if the other would ever stop being a mystery.

* * *

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone for the super nice reviews! I didn't expect them to be that awesome! :D I feel happy now. Some people had questions, however, that I felt I should answer. **

**Clueless_Major: I am pretty sure that we will see an appearance from all of those characters. I'm still trying to work that in, though. **

**Immafanboy: The Avatar will be in my story, just not yet. I am reluctant to make an OC the avatar, but oh well. I killed off Aang, didn't I? And for the clans, they aren't close to each other. I should have made that more clear...and I didn't even think about the clan's being named after the original leader! I'm glad you brought that up. But, for the sake of the story, we will just pretend that the original names were Hakoda and Ozai, yes? :D **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're awful at this."

"If you think you're any better, why don't you climb up here and do it?"

"Fine, I will."

Zuko climbed down the ladder and begrudgingly let Katara go up to the roof. He handed several fistfuls of thatch up to her and she nimbly began to weave it together, attaching it to the roof.

"It's like weaving a blanket, Zuko. You're treating it as if you're saddling one of those...rhino things you ride." She giggled. Zuko scowled and looked away.

"It's a Komodo rhino." He whispered. They lapsed into silent work, Katara weaving and Zuko handing it up to her.

"So, Zuko. What's the most favorite place you've ever been?" Zuko looked up sharply at Katara. She was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the roof, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she continued to weave together roofing.

"That's an odd question." She shrugged.

"We've been working for several hours now. We might as well talk." Zuko looked down at the basket of thatch. He'd never thought about his favorite _anything_, really.

His first instinct was to say the Makapu Valley, near the ruins of Omashu. He had loved exploring the old ruins with his friend Shinu. It had been their secret…until Azula and her minions had come and blown up their forts. His father had punished Zuko for several weeks for "playing like a girl".

No. Makapu was not his favorite place. He looked up to Katara, squinting in the sunlight.

"I don't think I have one." Katara looked down at him.

"How can you not have a favorite place?" She asked in bewilderment.

"I just don't, ok?" He retorted sharply. "Just leave me alone." He muttered. What was with this girl? She was always trying to get into his head. He scowled at the ground. He was not going to let anyone get through his defenses. As soon as you did that, you were lost. He would get out of this forsaken village and back to his home. He belonged there. He would make his father see that. He was tired of lying like a dog.

"No need to be such a jerk about it." He heard Katara mutter. He just frowned and looked down at the basket of thatch. He roughly pulled some of it out and tried to weave it together.

_I'll prove her, _he thought angrily. He growled in frustration as the grasses flopped around. After a few tries, he threw it on the ground.

Katara looked back down at the seething teen. What was with this guy? She was just trying to be friendly. He needed a friend. He had taken to sitting in his hut by himself after the day's work.

_He is such a girl!_ She thought to herself. She didn't know any other males who had such crazy mood swings.

They continued to work in silence until they noticed Sangok walking towards them with some pails of water.

"Hey, you two!" Sangok said warmly as he set down the pails by Zuko's basket, "How about a break? You've been at it for over three hours." Katara grinned and quickly climbed down the ladder, glad to get away from the awkwardness that had settled between her and Zuko.

"Hey Sangok." Katara said warmly as she landed on the ground. "You are going to have your hands full with him today." She whispered quietly as she passed by him. Sangok smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Zuko?" He asked softly. The boy looked up at him, a surly look on his face.

"What?" He countered. Sangok sighed. The boy had been even more churlish than usual.

"Do you care to go on a quick walk?" The teen looked away. The air grew silent and then a soft "sure" resounded.

Sangok helped Zuko to his feet and they took off down the snowy street. They walked in a comfortable silence before Sangok spoke.

"When I was your age, my older brother and his friend were attacked by some killer whales while they were hunting. His friend survived, but my brother didn't make it. Everyone in my family acted like it was Huu's fault, when in reality, it was nobody's fault. It was a freak accident. But, my parents drove him crazy. He eventually killed himself to get away from their accusations."

Zuko turned to Sangok.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sangok smiled sadly to himself.

"Because I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Zuko raised his eyebrow. Sangok looked at him knowingly.

"Let me explain. Our village has seen a lot of hardships. We are a tight knit group. But, if you mess with one of our own, even if you are clansmen, we will raise hell." Zuko looked at the ground.

"Well, that makes me feel better." He muttered.

"I tell you this, Zuko, because I want you to understand us. Understanding us is one step closer to being accepted by us. "

"What if I don't want to be accepted? No one will talk to me. If I speak to them, they spit on the ground I walk on. Not exactly incentive to want to be accepted." Zuko pointed out. Sangok stopped and grabbed Zuko by his shoulder, turning him to face him.

"Katara talks to you. Katara doesn't spit on the ground you walk on. In fact, she _worships _that ground. And yet, you treat her like dirt."

Zuko stared at the man before him in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'she worships the ground I walk on'? I'm the _enemy._" Sangok shook his head and laughed.

"You truly are dense, aren't you? That girl hasn't been out of this village in her entire life whereas you have traveled the world. She wants to tour the world, but can't. _You _have."

Zuko looked away in shame.

"I…I had no idea. I thought-" Sangok grinned wryly.

"You thought she was just an annoying kid, right?" He interrupted. Zuko fell silent and nodded dumbly. Sangok smiled at the sky.

"She has a special purpose in this world, Zuko. And you're fortunate enough to have a part in shaping it."

OoOoO

Katara sat on the bank of a creek, cross-legged, staring into the churning water. Her mother had taken her here when she was very young. It was a place of worship from the old world, long forgotten by its people. Broken statues littered the ground, grass and bushes sprouting up from their features.

Despite all this, there was a certain calmness and certainty about it that Katara could not find anywhere else. She usually came here when she needed to think.

She sighed and rested her chin on her fist. _Life is complicated, _she mused, her thirteen year old mind whirling. She had thought that she and Zuko were becoming friends, but after his behavior today, she was obviously wrong.

Katara frowned and tried to think about happier things. She never liked to be wrong.

Drawing a ribbon from the creek, she began to twirl it around her fingers, weaving in and out. She fell onto her back, watching the snow fall down from the heavens.

Zuko was a strange kid, she decided. He never talked about himself. She knew nothing about him, while he knew a whole lot about her.

In fact, he reminded her of simmering water, always just on the point of boiling over. That part of him scared her.

But, despite this, she knew there was something in him, something good, no matter what he professed to be…

"Hello." His voice broke the silence she had been enjoying.

The water she had been twirling collapsed onto her parka. With a quick flick of her wrist, the water flew out of her parka and into the creek again. She sat up, a little red in the face, and looked at the boy she had been thinking about.

"Hello." She said, a little warily. "Come to yell at me again?" Zuko shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"No." Katara turned back around and draped her arms over her bent knees.

"Then why are you here? Sangok never lets you out of his sight during the work hours."

Zuko walked forward and sat next to her, cross-legged. They sat in strained silence until he spoke.

"My favorite place that I lived was in the Jang Hui valley." Zuko stretched his legs out and watched the water bubble along the shores. "My friends and I would pretend we were the great nations of old and battle it out, hidden in all the trees. I always ended up being the Earth Kingdom. It sucked. One day I complained about it to my uncle, and he gave me an old antique Earth kingdom knife. It was inscribed with saying 'Never give up without a fight'. I never minded being the Earth kingdom again." Katara giggled, but looked away shyly, her face growing red.

"Um…what is a v-valley?" She asked slowly. Zuko's eyebrow raised his eyebrow in shock. But it quickly turned into a kind of pride. For once in his short life, he got to be the one teaching and explaining

"A valley is like a basin of land…" He explained softly, telling her of different valleys and plains and mountains he had seen and traveled to, and for the first time since he had come to the water clan, he was content.

OoOoO

Zuko and Katara slowly walked back from the run down shrine to the village, talking lightly.

"So, what is your favorite thing to do on a rainy day?" Katara asked, popping some berries they had found along the way into her mouth. Zuko looked down at his feet and smiled slightly.

"You ask the strangest questions." Katara shoved him playfully.

"You are a brother now. I want to get to know you." Zuko grinned to himself as he shuffled along.

"Fine." He looked up to the sky in thought. "Whenever it would rain, everyone would be stuck inside their tents. It would get awfully boring being stuck in there, so my uncle would write me letters. I loved getting them and writing back. It stuck and became a tradition."

A sudden tightness swelled in his chest, and he set his jaw, trying not to let it show. He looked away from Katara at the ground and smiled bitterly.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" He asked, trying to push his uncertainties away. Katara shrugged and popped more berries into her mouth.

"It doesn't really rain here. Once we had an unusually warm summer and the snow turned to rain. It was the first time I'd ever seen rain." She said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"Maybe someday we'll both get out of here and we can do whatever we want." Zuko almost clapped a hand over his mouth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He cursed. _Talk like that will get you killed! _

But Katara didn't seem to notice any 'dangerous' talk. In fact, she even smiled.

"I would like that." She suddenly stopped and turned to Zuko. He slowed and looked back at the girl. A wide grin spread over her face.

"Promise me that someday, we'll both leave this place and do something great. Maybe we will even see a valley!" Zuko looked at the girl in surprise. But he felt a smile of his own creep across his face.

"I promise." Katara laughed in a freeing manner and broke into a run. She passed him by, taunting him.

"Betcha I can beat you to the village!" She called. Zuko set his jaw and raced after her. It felt good to run again, to hear the soothing sound of the steady pounding of feet. He quickly passed Katara by, earning him an indignant yelp. He let out a carefree laugh as he touched the walls of the village. Katara slowed to a stop next to him a few seconds later, a grin plastered to her face. She jokingly punched Zuko in his shoulder as she leaned down on her knees to catch her breath.

"You know, Zuko, when you first came here, I was only being nice to you because I thought my mother would want it. But, now I am genuinely starting to like you."

Zuko gave her a dry smirk.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Katara put a mocking finger to her mouth in thought.

"Why, yes, I suppose it is." She grinned at him and they stood in amiable silence.

Then, the beat of drums called them back to reality. Katara's face fell and she quickly grabbed Zuko's hand, dragging him back into the village walls.

"What's going on?" He called over the sound of drums. Katara looked back at him, fear in her eyes.

"Those are war drums! Something has happened." She called, gripping his wrist painfully tight. "We have to get to my father!"

The two children ran through the eerily empty streets, their steps growing more and more frantic. Soon, they came to the walls of the compound.

Katara let go of his wrist as they ran into the compound. Zuko unconsciously began to rub his wrist as he looked around. Nobody seemed to be here. Katara turned to Zuko, worry etched into her face.

His heart began to mirror the drums, beating faster and faster as he followed Katara into her father's hut.

"Dad?" She called softly. "Sokka?" Zuko said nothing as he followed her, but looked around meticulously.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Zuko. He whipped around, knocking the hand off his shoulder. He relaxed as he saw Sangok. Katara turned around at the commotion and her face broke into a relieved smile.

"Sangok! What is going on?" She asked in a strained whisper. Sangok waved them forward, a smile knifing his lips.

"I thought I might find you here." He spoke in a hushed voice. "Foreign ships were seen off the coast. Your father sent a party out there to meet them, and they slaughtered them all. We are under attack." Zuko's eyes widened.

"But, the laws of the land forbid-" Sangok cut him off.

"These are freelancers. They don't care about rules." Zuko's face scrunched in thought.

"How come I've never heard of this?" He asked stubbornly.

"These are pirates." Sangok stood up straighter, a wicked gleam in his eye. "They are like wolves. They sense weakness and exploit it." Zuko frowned. No wonder he had never heard of them. Everyone knew not to attack a clan of firebenders. Then a tanned hand reached out and tugged on Zuko's shoulder.

"Where is my father?" Katara asked. Sangok and Zuko turned to her, having forgotten about the little waterbender.

"He is preparing the warriors." Katara's eyes grew wide as she noticed the absence of her brother.

"Sokka isn't fighting, is he?" Sangok shook his head.

"Yes, he is." Katara's face fell. Then a sudden cold anger replaced the sadness.

"No! He cannot be allowed to. H-he might die! I won't lose him!" She cried desperately. Sangok watched her with pleading eyes.

"You have to understand, we need every able body we can get. We _need _your brother." Katara stepped back into the shadows and sank to the ground, draping her arms over her bent knees. She leaned her head on her arms and tried not to start sobbing.

"No! He might die. Oh, Tui, I can't lose him too." She cried to herself. Zuko looked at the wretched girl and he felt like he might die.

No child should have to know death and suffering, pain and loss. Especially not this girl, this tiny little thirteen year old bender.

"Mom, don't let this happen." She whispered to the floor, surrender hanging onto her limbs.

She didn't notice as the firebender sat down next to her and put an awkward hand on her back.

Zuko looked up at the water man.

"I want to fight as well, Sangok." The man laughed bitterly.

"That is out of the question. Very few people here trust you. They will think you are using it as a cover to escape, and they will use it an excuse to execute you." Zuko set his jaw.

"Pirates rarely attack Fire clans. They will not know how to counter a firebender's attacks. I will be useful." Sangok shook his head firmly.

"I will not see you become a scapegoat if this battle ends badly." Zuko cocked his head.

"If?" Sangok sank to the floor, his face in his hands.

"Our numbers have never been large. We are one of the weaker water tribes. There is no way we can fend off another attack so soon." Zuko crawled over to him and kneeled in front of the despairing man. Situations like this always called to his spirit. Sangok shook his head slowly.

"My wife and I just had a baby. How can one raise a child in times where you fear for your own life?" He murmured, speaking more to himself than to Zuko.

Zuko shifted next to Sangok, leaning his back against the wall.

"Let me fight. I can help your people." He said earnestly. Sangok shook his head as he stood up.

"Listen, for this is the last time I will say it. Nobody here trusts you. They will not take it kindly." Zuko rose and gave him a piercing look.

"Would they rather die, or have a prisoner fight amongst them?" Sangok put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, a smile in his eyes more so then his face.

"I admire your spirit, son of fire." He said, allowing a warm smiled to enter his face. "But, stay here with Katara." He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Take care of her. She needs you." He pulled away and nodded to Zuko. He began to move towards the threshold, but stopped and turned back to Zuko and Katara.

"Good luck. Be safe, and stay out of sight." And with that, he was gone.

Zuko ran his fingers through his shaggy head of black hair. He turned to Katara, who was sitting on the earth floor. He walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"C'mon, Katara." He said gently. Her name had a foreign taste to his tongue. He rarely spoke her name. She looked up at him, her face tear-stained and eyes red.

Suddenly, the two of them sitting there in the tiny hut, both alone and afraid, seemed too much. Zuko felt his defenses cracking and spilling from underneath his feet. Hot, angry tears began to pool in his eyes, and he looked away, shamefaced.

"This was never supposed to be how my life turned out." He whispered angrily. How is it that one's life could be filled with so much strife and pain? It seemed that's all he had known his entire life. He looked up and out the window, watching the clear blue sky. How ironic that such chaos could be festering under a cerulean sky.

He paid no notice as the waterbender crawled closer to him.

"Zuko…?" She asked, breaking the heavy silence. He shifted away from her cool touch.

For the longest time, he had kept the part of him that had died the day his father scarred him, but now he felt all his anger and pain and suffering breaking through his dam…and it frightened him.

"What exactly…happened to you, Zuko?" He heard Katara ask timidly. He shook his head wearily.

"You were there. You already know my story." Katara shook her head.

"What _really _happened to you?" Zuko's eyes raised in surprise. Their one sided verbal spar had taken a different turn.

"I don't want to tell you." He muttered. Katara grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"You've given me that answer before. I want to know the truth." Zuko almost laughed.

"The truth? The truth is your people got screwed over." He said, bitterness dripping like poison from his words.

"My father didn't learn anything from losing me. In fact, he welcomed it. Now, that he has gotten rid of his failure of a son, he can start grooming his perfect heir, _Azula_." He spat. Katara refrained from scooting away from this bitter, hurt child as his words flew at her like daggers. She instead moved closer and put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"You know, it was during the hardest time of my life that I learned the most." She whispered sadly. Zuko laughed bitterly.

"You've never had to tell the one person in the world who loved you goodbye knowing you'll never see them again." Katara jumped to her feet in anger.

"How can you say such a thing?" She almost screamed. "You know that I have lost my mother. I know what you are feeling!" She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

Zuko turned around and watched the girl, battered and bruised by warfare. And for the third time since he came to the water tribe, he felt his body succumb to guilt. He slowly got to his feet and moved towards the water girl.

"I don't understand. You know what I am and what my people have done and yet, you still care." He rasped. Katara wiped her hand over her eyes and looked at him.

"You should never give up on anybody." She half-whispered. Zuko slumped against the wall next to the waterbender.

"I gave up on my family a long time ago." He said, not looking at her. He felt a cool hand rest on his shoulder blade.

"You know, when you free them, you will free yourself." Zuko looked at the thirteen year old beside him, words unable to form on his lips.

Suddenly, silence overtook them. Katara looked out the window, the sun beginning to drop behind the horizon.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" She asked softly. Zuko smiled.

"If I know one thing about your clan, it's that they never give up." Katara smiled warily, trying not to trust a hope, just in case.

They fell into their respective thoughts, and the compound grew silent.

Katara couldn't help but smile grimly to herself. If someone had told her at this time last year that she would be hiding out in her father's compound with a prisoner firebender, she would have laughed in their face. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. What she would give to go back to last year. All of her troubles seemed so far away…everything was so easy then.

_But would you give up all that you have learned and seen? _A quiet voice asked her in her head. Katara smiled sadly and looked at the ground. How unfair it was she could only have one without the other, and that eventually she would lose it all anyways.

Because, nothing lasts forever except for the earth and sky.

Suddenly the cries of battle broke her contemplations. She instinctively moved closer to Zuko as screaming and yells erupted.

Zuko stiffened. How he wished he could be out there, doing something to help, instead of sitting in the hut like a coward. He crossed his arms and stared at the ground. He could feel the fire at his fingertips itching to be released.

He tried not to breathe fire as he sighed.

"What do you think is happening?" Katara asked quietly. Zuko shrugged. He could imagine a lot of things, but he didn't wish to share them with the already troubled girl.

He opened his mouth to say something somewhat reassuring when Sokka crashed into the hut. Katara leaped to her feet and rushed to her brother.

"Sokka!" she cried. He leaned on his club and smiled weakly as his sister rushed to him.

"Katara, you need to get somewhere safer. We're getting slaughtered out there, and the pirates are advancing." He said, bitterness hanging on his every word. Katara frowned as she helped her brother to a pile of furs.

"I never expected battle to be like this…"Sokka murmured as he lay down. "So much blood…"He said, still in shock from the loss of blood from a gash on his leg. Katara called some water from a pot and let it flow around her hand in a glowing glove. She pressed it to his leg and watched as the skin knitted back together. Sokka smiled grimly.

"Thanks sis." Katara smiled in response. They sat in silence for several minutes, Katara running her healing hand over the minor cuts and bruises on her brother. She turned to look at Zuko, who was leaning against the wall, staring darkly out the window.

Then her mind began to whirl. Zuko had offered to fight. Why hadn't she?

She stood up tall, steel lacing her spine.

"I can fight, Sokka. Let me and Zuko help you." Sokka's eyes grew wide.

"No way. I won't allow you to go out there." He hissed. Katara frowned and turned to Zuko. He folded his arms and glared at Sokka. He walked towards Sokka as it grew eerily quiet. He leaned down in front of the water boy and looked into his blue eyes, so like his sister's.

"Your people are dying. Let us help you." He growled. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Us?" He rasped. Zuko nodded. Sokka debated spitting in his face.

"You're a prisoner. You can't help us."

Zuko leaned back on his haunches and sighed. _These people can really hold a grudge…_He thought wearily.

A sudden howl of agony pierced the angry silence in the hut. Everyone's heads jerked up, fearing the worst. Another cry of victory filled the air. Katara looked back to her brother, desperation clouding over her eyes. Sokka shook his head firmly.

"Stay here." He mouthed. Katara flinched as more cries filled the air and the smell of death infiltrated their home. Sudden footsteps sounded outside, pacing the compound. Fear gripped Katara and wouldn't let go.

Then, as the footsteps grew louder, she remembered the night she had lost her mother, and the helplessness she had felt at not being able to do anything. She braced herself as the steel returned to her. This time would be different.

Katara walked over to Zuko and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Sokka's eyes grew large as he watched them.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed voice, unable to hide the frustration in his words. Katara looked back at her brother.

"I'm saving our skins, Sokka." She whispered, a half-smile dancing on her lips.

"Fine. See if I care." Sokka whispered back, anger in his voice.

Katara felt hot tears rush to her eyes, but she quickly ignored them. She nodded to Zuko as they approached the door, each on one side. She peered through a crack in the flap and bit back a yelp as a man clothed in only a loincloth passed by. Swirls of color painted his weathered skin colors Katara had never before seen. She held in a breath as the pirate swooped dangerously close by the window.

Zuko gripped his palms as he heard the pirate enter his hut and rummage around. He heard the man grunting to himself. He looked to Katara.

"We attack on my signal." He mouthed, his training taking over. Katara nodded curtly and readied her pouch of water. They stood there, holding their breath for several minutes, ignoring Sokka's accusing glares. Then, their patience was rewarded.

The pirate emerged from Zuko's hut, grinning at his spoils of authentic furs and skins. Zuko felt the fire surge through his body, itching to be let out. The pirate went to wall and set his treasures down, and began to walk back towards the main hut. Zuko looked at Katara out of the corner of his eye and gave a brief nod.

They broke out of the hut with a yell. Flames erupted from Zuko's fist as he rushed toward the pirate. The pirate let a yelp of his own and nimbly dodged the flames. Katara released the water from her pouch and whipped the pirate across the face. He scowled and let out a string of curses and pulled out two small daggers from his boots. He hissed at Katara and Zuko and held his knives close to his body, blocking his internal organs from attack. They circled each other until Zuko jumped forward and released a stream of fire at the pirate. He dodged it, barely missing the wall of fire, only to be caught in his tracks by the ice creeping up his feet. Katara clenched his hands and the ice followed, clinging to the man's feet, holding him in place. It gained ground, climbing up to his neck. Katara let her hands drop and walked to Zuko's side.

He gave her a wry smile, and walked towards the man. He stopped in front of him, arms folded.

"Who are you?' He asked coldly. The man grinned and spit in his face. Zuko felt his anger simmering and felt the spit evaporate from his face. He lit a ball of flame in his hand and brought it close to the man's face.

"I wonder what this fire could do to your face." He whispered, almost cruelly. The man tried moving away, but to no avail. He began whimpering.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything! A-anything!" Zuko smirked and let the fire disappear.

"I knew you were a coward. Now tell me, what is your name?" The man looked away, shamefaced.

"My name is Gansu." He whispered. Zuko nodded and turned to Katara. She was staring at him, eyes wide in fear. His hand twitched, threatening to facepalm him. _Oh, I am such an idiot! _He mentally barraged himself. He walked to her slowly.

"Katara, I…" She looked away.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked, steering away from the topic. Zuko felt a surge of gratitude flow through him.

He shrugged.

"We can leave him here. I doubt he will break through that ice any time soon." Katara smiled weakly, breaking the tension between them. She nodded, and they began to walk away. A sudden yelp of indignation stopped them.

"You think you two are leaving without me?" Katara turned and smiled as Sokka rushed out of the tent. He smacked his club in his hand and grinned at his sister. He put a hand on both of the bender's shoulders and nodded.

"Let's go kick some pirate butt."

OoOoO

Fighting was like nothing Katara had ever felt before. In the raids, she hadn't seen the brunt of it, being kept up in her Gran Gran's hut. Out here, it felt so much more real, and much scarier. She deftly danced through the actions and steps of her scrolls, freezing pirates where they stood and dodging swinging blades.

Zuko on the other hand, roared through his forms, always on the offense, rarely on the defense. Several times she watched him in action, both amazed and afraid. She had never seen him like this, so controlled by anger and by rage. It…scared her.

It was at that moment she decided she hated fighting. She never wanted to see anyone fueled by that much hatred and fire again. She turned away from him as he took on another pirate, and focused her attentions on those who needed her.

Zuko could feel the rage inside of him, having lain dormant for many weeks. It felt good to have a face to his enemies again, to have something physical to fight, instead of the inner wars raging inside of him. He could feel a new power in his firebending, a power that both intoxicated and frightened him.

_This is what uncle meant about the struggle of a firebender, _he thought as he dodged a silver flash flying by his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Katara's brother (Sokka, he reminded himself) fighting. He smiled in approval. Whether he liked it or not, the kid was good.

Then, pain exploded in the back of his head, and he fell to the ground and knew no more.

OoOoO

"_Father, I am only your loyal son! I meant you no disrespect!" Zuko's eyes widened in horror as his father walked closer. _

"_You will learn respect, Zuko, and suffering will be your teacher." Red and gold flames rushed towards his face and Zuko braced himself, tears already starting to flow. He screamed in pain and- _

His eyes groggily opened to the many faces of Katara, Hakoda, Sangok, and Sokka floating above him.

"Why all the faces?" He murmured to himself. He heard Katara giggle and smiled to himself. He would never tell the girl, but he enjoyed her laugh. He felt someone poking him in his side and he rolled to his side.

"Gerroff." He muttered. Suddenly pain erupted in his skull and he blinked, all sleepiness gone.

"Why does my head hurt?" He asked quietly, frustrated with the four heads of Hakoda fluxing back and forth. He heard a gravely laugh.

"A pirate hit you in the back of the head with his club."

"Apparently someone was daydreaming-hey-ow! Katara!" Zuko felt a snigger coming on and grinned. He blinked some more and his vision began to come back to him. Then, he remembered the pirates and sat straight up.

"Wait! Where are the pirates? Did we win?" He asked, his words slightly slurring together. Hakoda laughed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Relax, we drove them off hours ago. It would appear the water tribe isn't as weak as they thought." He chuckled to himself. Zuko ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Several hours. I told you not to fight." He heard Sangok say, a smile in his voice. He smiled to himself.

"And miss out on all the fun?" He asked innocently. Katara giggled again.

"I like this loopy Zuko." She whispered to Sokka. Zuko glared at her.

"I am not loopy!" He protested. Katara laughed and shrugged.

"Whatever you say," She said, waggling an eyebrow. "…Loopy." He heard her mutter. He just smiled and shrugged it off. He slowly stood up, and the others joined him.

He blinked and took in his new surroundings. Bare walls stretched up before him, pots of water the only adornment.

"Where am I?" He asked, rubbing his head tenderly.

"Healer Ummi's hut. " Zuko nodded and looked at the smiling faces before him. A sudden feeling of friendship rushed over him. He had never had this many people gathered around him after an injury before.

A genuine smile overtook his face. And then reality hit him. The water tribe still hated him. He rubbed his head again, willing the dull ache away.

"Do I have to stay here?" He asked slowly. Hakoda laughed and shook his head.

"No, you are free to come with us, or leave." At the word 'free', his ears perked up.

"Free?" He breathed. Hakoda nodded curtly at Sangok. He nodded in agreement and gently pulled Sokka and Katara from the room.

He then turned to Zuko. They stood in silence for several moments before he spoke.

"Zuko, you…shocked many people when you joined us in fighting the pirates. They expected you to use it to escape, but you didn't." It grew silent as the two warriors eyed each other, one born of water, the other fire, but having suffered enough pain for the both of them.

"You have gained a lot of respect and I have decided to grant you your freedom. You are no longer bound to our tribe. You are free to go home." A tumult of emotions suddenly crashed onto his shoulders.

Home. He could go _home_. The word echoed through his brain, coursing through his blood. Memories flooded his brain, memories of his mother and uncle, of home.

And then he remembered. He couldn't go home, not after what happened. His heart felt very heavy. He looked up at Hakoda, the warmth and kindness in his eyes. He frowned and looked away. How was it that someone that had lost so much still have so much kindness towards someone who had hurt him? He looked at the ground and dug his toes into it.

"I don't have a home to go to." He whispered, shame burning on his face. Hakoda looked at him, clearly unsettled. "My father won't let me come back, not after I disrespected him like that." His eyes widened in shock. Had he…just said that out loud? He looked up, expecting disgust and pity on Hakoda's face, but found none. He smiled infinitesimally. Hakoda walked towards Zuko and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You don't have to leave." He said quietly, a comforting firmness lacing his words. Zuko looked up at the chief in wonder. No one had ever told him he could…stay. It had always been 'leave'. And now, he was _welcome_ somewhere and it spoke wonders to him. He looked Hakoda in the eye and nodded. Hakoda smiled and placed an arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Water Tribe, Zuko."

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody! You made it through another chapter! I have to admit, I didn't really like this chapter....but oh well! I have lots of ideas for this story and have to get this first arc out of the way to get on to the good stuff! So, thanks for reading. :D **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Four years later_

Zuko ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair, tugging gently on the blue beads at the ends of certain strands. He exhaled and small streams of smoke filtered through his teeth.

Carefully, he dipped his fingers into the pots of blue, white, and gray paints. As he looked in the mirror, he swirled the paints onto his face, revealing years of practice. He smiled slightly as moonlight began to creep into his hut.

He stood up straight and turned to the warrior next to him.

"You ready?" he asked soberly. Sokka grinned nervously as he walked next to Zuko.

"As I'll ever be." He replied. The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched as he tied his hair back; Sokka did the same. A knock sounded at the entrance to the hut.

"May I have a word with my son?" Hakoda had appeared in the threshold and was walking towards them. He put a leathery hand on his son's shoulder and nodded at Zuko. Sokka rolled his shoulders and grinned at Zuko, who smirked back.

"Good luck with the 'talk', Hakoda." He winked at Sokka. "I'll be outside." Sokka nodded nervously, now looking back and forth between his father and friend.

"What talk?" He heard Sokka ask as he left the hut. Zuko shook his head at his friend's denseness.

Then he felt his body collide with smaller flesh. He looked down and saw Katara's grinning face.

"Sorry." He murmured. Katara shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

"Dad's giving Sokka the 'talk' isn't he." She said, sounding more like a statement than a question. Zuko nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes." Katara looked into the window, her grin growing wider. She nudged Zuko and pointed at the window.

"Look at his face. He had no idea." Zuko let out a small chuckle.

"How does one make it to nineteen without knowing?" He asked incredulously. Katara shook her head.

"I have no idea." The two shared a glance before turning around, giving the father and son some privacy.

Several moments passed, with only the bass tones of Hakoda rumbling by. Then Katara turned to Zuko.

"Can you believe he's getting married?" She murmured. Zuko shook his head.

"No." He rasped. Katara smiled sadly.

"He's going to be leaving us." She said, more to herself than to Zuko. He put on awkward hand on her shoulder. Four years later, and he had still to perfect the art of comforting Katara.

"He will still live here." He said. Katara shook our head.

"I know that; he's going to be leaving _us_." She looked at him, willing him to understand. And he did. She meant the idea of 'them', the three of them, growing up and learning how to live together.

"We all have to grow up sometime." Zuko folded his arms and looked up at the moon. Katara turned to him, changing the subject.

"You know, everyone in the village finds it very ironic that Sokka fell in love with Yue." Zuko looked down at his friend.

"Why?" He scoffed. Katara looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Do you remember why Yue has white hair?" Zuko nodded.

"More or less." Katara shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Well, naturally, Yue loved a man like anybody else. Can you guess what his name was?"

"Mushi." Katara punched him lightly in his shoulder.

"No! His name was Sokka." Zuko's eyebrow rose slightly.

"That _is_ ironic." He mused. Katara laughed.

"They really are suited for each other in every way." Zuko nodded in silent agreement.

"No one is more deserving of Sokka than Yue." Katara disclosed. Zuko felt a grin slide onto his face.

"I wouldn't say _deserving_. No one is _deserving_ of your brother. In fact, I'd say quite the opposi-oof!" Zuko glared at Katara as her fist retreated back into the folds of her dress.

"It's Sokka's wedding day. We are not allowed to make fun of him." Zuko made a disagreeable sound. They fell into silence, staring at each other through the moonlight. Zuko felt a breath catch in his throat as a slight breeze blew a strand of Katara's braid and flew across her face. Before he could stop himself, his hand shot out and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled shyly at him and turned away. He took a tentative step towards her, his hand lingering on her cheek. There was something about the way the moonlight fell across her that made him unable to look away. She had changed so much from the little girl who had shown him kindness all those years ago. A blush came across her face and she stepped back, shaking her head.

"Zuko…you are like a brother to me." She murmured. Zuko felt his own face grow red.

"I know that. I'm sorry, I just got carried away."

Then, Sokka and Hakoda emerged from the hut, Sokka's face slowing returning from bright red to its normal color.

"What is Zuko apologizing for now?" He asked, having caught the last piece of Katara and Zuko's conversation. Katara jumped, startled, and enveloped her brother in a hug.

"Nothing, Sokka." She licked her fingers and tried to smooth down a piece of Sokka's hair, refusing to meet Zuko's eye. He squirmed and wriggled out of her embrace.

"Katara! I am getting married in less than thirty minutes!" Katara patted his cheek sarcastically.

"Is that supposed to change anything?" She asked demurely. Sokka turned to his dad, and pointed at his sister.

"Dad! Can't you stop this…this monstrosity?" Hakoda grinned at his son and daughter. Then he looked up as the sound of drums and music filled the air.

"Come, the people are gathering. It is time to make our procession towards the ceremonial hall." Sokka took in a deep breath and tugged nervously on the strap of his ceremonial garb. He nodded at Zuko, and smiled at his father and sister, and began to walk out of the compound. He was greeted by several well intentioned thumps on the back and hearty yells.

"Congratulations, Sokka-"

"Yeah, make us proud, if you know what I mean-"

"We thought you'd never get married!"

Sokka's face grew red as he was jostled through the crowd to the beginning. Soon, the four of them made it to the front of the crowd and Hakoda turned to face the village.

"My people, today is cause for celebration! My son, Sokka is getting married to Yue, daughter of Hiyu." Loud cheers echoed throughout the town. Hakoda grabbed his son's hand and raised it up.

"Let us thank the spirits for this joyous occasion. The cycle of life continues onward."

Sokka grinned as he heard Zuko and Katara's cheers among their clansmen. Hakoda let his son's arm drop as he held his hands out to usher the crowd forward.

"Let us walk to the Ceremonial Hall." The music began playing again as everyone made their way towards the Ceremonial Hall. Katara looked away from Zuko, a blush still staining her cheeks, as they took their place behind Sokka and Hakoda. She gently squeezed Sokka's shoulder in reassurance.

Zuko's ear perked up as he heard snippets of a conversation behind him.

"Mom?" The young woman looked down at her bumbling son. She smiled and picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

"Yes?" She asked. The boy looked at Sokka and pointed to the empty space beside him.

"Where is…um…that girl?" He trailed off, his face screwed in concentration. The mother ruffled her son's tuft of hair.

"Yue? She is waiting for him at the Hall."

"Why?" He asked simply. The mother smiled up at her husband who as he took the child from her.

"It's symbolic." He whispered into his son's ear, "It supposed to show that he will go to the ends of the earth to be with her." He swiftly planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. The little boy laughed as his father tickled him and Zuko turned away, leaving the family to themselves. Katara eyed him, choosing to forget what had just transgressed.

"Jealous?" She asked in a teasing voice. Zuko shook his head, a smile barely visible on his lips.

"No, not really." She raised her eyebrows, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well, if you _were_ jealous, there are plenty of girls who would die to become your wife." Zuko's curiosity piqued.

"Like who?" He asked, a smirk planted on his lips. Katara looked behind them and stealthily pointed to a girl walking close enough to them to be seen, but not heard. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Ummi? Really? That's…unfortunate." Katara laughed melodically.

"She thinks you're 'exotic'. I overheard her and Kua talking the other day." Zuko ran a calloused hand over his face, exasperated. He opened his mouth to speak, but Katara cut him off.

"We're here." She breathed. She looked at Zuko from the corners of her eyes and radiated happiness.

"Every time I come here, it still takes my breath away." Zuko nodded in agreement. It was amazing what waterbenders could accomplish. Tall arcs of ice and snow entwined with pillars holding the dome roof up. The history of the water tribe from the very beginning was carved elegantly along the walls as the people passed through.

Hakoda had pulled Sokka to the side as the people passed by, leaving Zuko and Katara to walk themselves to the altar.

Katara marched to the right side of the altar and turned to face the crowd, while Zuko went to the left. He clasped his hands behind his back and hid a smile.

Soon, everyone had settled. Then, the gong sounded and Sokka walked up to the altar and stood next to Zuko, giving him a weak smile before turning around. The crowds grew hushed as Hakoda walked down next. He put a gentle, albeit brief, hand on his son's shoulder before moving behind the altar.

The gong sounded again, and Yue entered through the archway, a smile of pure joy upon her lips. She elegantly made her way to where Sokka stood and took her place across from him at the altar. Sokka smiled at her and held his hand out. Yue smiled shyly in response and took his hand.

Hakoda took a silver piece of silk out from his pocket and wrapped it carefully around their conjoined wrists.

"We have gathered here today under the full moon, to join these two in marriage. As a symbol of lasting love, I tie this ribbon around their wrists, uniting them in love and harmony for the rest of this mortal life. By taking these vows, you promise to love and care for each other, working as partners." He spoke in a gravelly voice as he smiled at the two lovers and finished tying the ribbon.

"In the name of Tui and La, I pronounce you married." Cheers rose up as Sokka grabbed Yue and kissed her, thus finishing the ceremony. When they broke apart, Hakoda took their two hands and raised them above his head.

"A new age of life has begun!"

OoOoO

Zuko leaned against the wall, drink in hand, as he watched the last remaining guests dance and laugh and drink. He blew the few strands slipping from his ponytail out of his face, and allowed a tiny smile to creep on his face as he saw the bride and groom move across the floor, their faces exuding pure radiance. He took a swig of his drink, nodding his head in stride with the music.

Then his eyes found Katara, his smile growing infinitesimally. She twirled across the dance floor, her elaborately braided hair spreading out behind her as she was passed from partner to partner.

Suddenly, she was next to him, her face flushed from dancing. She smiled at him and leaned against the wall, following his lead.

"Hey Zuko." She said brightly.

"Hey Katara." She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. The music suddenly changed, a romantic slow tune beginning to play. She turned to Zuko, a mock frown on her face.

"You know, you haven't asked me to dance yet." Zuko shrugged placidly.

"I hate dancing, you know that." Katara smiled, not to be deterred.

"Its Sokka's wedding. You need to dance." Zuko stared down at the waterbender.

"One dance. That's all." Katara smiled and grabbed his hand, taking him out to the dance floor. He gently put a hand on her waist and began moving in circles. Katara smiled and mockingly patted his cheek.

"See, you know how to dance." Zuko smirked.

"I never said I didn't know how. I merely said I hate it." Katara frowned.

"Expressing hatred for something usually means you don't know how to do it." Zuko's smirk grew wider.

"Ozai had a taste for finery. He would usually hold some sort of gathering that including dancing. Naturally, I learned." Katara shrugged.

"If anything, this explains why you're such a stickler." Zuko's eyebrow shot up.

"I am not a stickler." Katara laughed.

"Yes, you are." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Prove it." Katara stopped dancing and let go of his shoulder. She held up one finger.

"First, there was the time me and Sokka wanted to go penguin sledding, and you flatly refused to join us, and ended up sitting in your hut by yourself."

"It's not my fault I hate penguins-"

"Second, there was the time when we were playing 'Die Fire Clan' and you wouldn't be the fire clans. That really hurt Sokka's feelings." She interrupted. Zuko's hands went up in protest.

"I am from a Fire Clan! I still like some of them, despite my father. It's really unfair-" Katara held up her hand, putting up a third finger.

"Then there was the time when Sokka made a snowman in your likeness, and you put a fireball through its stomach!" Zuko smiled.

"And I still don't regret it." Katara grinned and they began dancing again.

"I'm merely saying that you never want to have fun." Zuko smirked.

"I am merely saying that the common denominator in all of those was _Sokka_. That alone makes me not want to have fun." Katara laughed.

"Ok, you have me there." Zuko nodded his head in agreement. It grew quiet between the two of them. They listened to the slow music playing and watched as other couples moved fluidly across the floor. Lulled by the music, Katara slowly, cautiously, rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. He stiffened and Katara's head jerked upwards.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I'm just…very tired." Zuko nodded distractedly, trying to ignore the tingling feeling on his shoulder where Katara's head had been.

"It's fine." He said slowly. Sluggishly, he looked down at Katara and smiled. He looked at her neatly braided hair, with her little hair loopies framing her brown face. He looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled. Suddenly, the realization hit him. She was beautiful. How on earth did it take him four years to realize she was astoundingly beautiful? Then it hit him.

"I've had too much to drink." He muttered. Katara looked at him confusedly.

"What?" Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing. I think we should be getting to bed. It's nearing one in the morning." He said slowly. Katara nodded, gulping.

"You're right." Zuko suddenly became aware of her presence and licked his lips. Katara laughed nervously. It was funny how she had seen him every day since he came here, and yet, she had never noticed how handsome he looked in water tribe clothes. She blinked as she noticed their heads coming closer together. She could feel the small amount of alcohol she had consumed coursing through her veins, urging her to kiss him. She felt heat rush to her face as his head came closer to hers. Katara nodded, her toes pushing her up to meet him, eyes slowly drooping shut, the world disappearing as their lips neared. Zuko smiled as he brought her closer, and then…

"Katara! Zuko!" a shout from across the room echoed. The two hastily broke apart, refusing to meet the other's eye.

"Hello, Sangok!" They called in unison. The aging man smiled as he came up to them.

"How are you two doing?" He asked amiably.

"I am exhausted." Katara said plainly. Sangok's smile grew.

"Zuko, you should walk the young lady home. You look like you could use some sleep as well. I still want us to continue our training in the morning, even if it is the day after our chieftain's son has married." Zuko's eyes widened. He couldn't take Katara home, not after what had happened between them moments before.

"Sangok, I don't think you understand-" Sangok smiled and waved Zuko forward. He looked back at Katara, who looked away, a fierce blush on her cheeks. Sangok put an arm around Zuko's shoulders and turned their backs to Katara.

"You'll thank me for this later. I saw what you two were about to do." Zuko felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Um…I had better…uh, take her home now." Sangok nodded, a smile on his face. Zuko shook his head. He was no better than his Uncle. Zuko turned around and nodded to Katara. They walked over to Sokka and Yue, who had stopped dancing and were conversing with several others.

They stopped when they saw Katara and Zuko. Yue smiled serenely and enveloped Katara in a hug.

"Hello, sister." She giggled. "I just love calling you that! It seems like we have always been sisters." Katara smiled and hugged her back.

"You have always treated me like a sister. I am very glad to have you as a part of the family." Yue released her and the two exchanged smiles before Sokka cut in. He wrapped his arms around his sister and squeezed. They broke apart and spoke their 'goodbyes' without saying anything. Zuko nodded at Yue while the siblings hugged. She smiled back. Zuko looked away, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Finally, Katara turned to Zuko and nodded. He stretched forth his hand and met with Sokka's. They shook and Zuko nodded.

"Congrats, Sokka." He smiled and brought Zuko in for a hug.

"Thanks, brother." Zuko smiled slightly at the term and stepped back. Katara gave her brother one last hug.

"Zuko and I are turning in for the night. We'll see you later, Sokka." He nodded and they waved goodbye as Katara and Zuko left.

They walked in silence through the moonlit streets. Then Katara looked up at Zuko and spoke, breaking the silence.

"Sokka's really married now, isn't he?" Zuko nodded and stood up straighter.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's gone forever." Katara shrugged and wrapped her parka closer around her.

"I suppose so." It grew silent, and Zuko stepped forward, hoping to say something of value.

"Katara, look-" She turned around and shook her head. They were at the compound now.

"It's ok, Zuko. I'm going to go to bed now. It's close to two now." Zuko shook his head and grabbed her arm, swinging her back to him.

"First, I want to know what happened to me just 'being your brother'." Katara's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice faltering. Zuko scoffed.

"We almost kissed back there. An hour before that, you were telling me I was just a brother." Katara's eyes closed and she yanked her arm back.

"Nothing happened. We are just good friends." She said, more to herself than Zuko. He smirked and folded his arms.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning, _sister_." He turned on his heel, leaving a silent Katara behind him and slowly walked towards his own hut, untying the ceremonial garb as he went.

Grabbing a skin that was hanging on the wall, he began wiping away the paint. He looked up and met his face in the mirror, smudges of whites and blues still on his pale skin. He reached a hand back and untied the band keeping his hair back, letting the mop of hair fall across his now visible scar.

He quickly fell onto his pile of furs and turned to look at the moon from his window. He closed his eyes, the image of Katara so close to him dancing behind his lids. He stretched his arms behind his back, knowing sleep would not come to him easily tonight.

_What were you thinking, almost kissing her?_

OoOoO

For what seemed the hundredth time, Zuko flipped over onto his side, cursing Sokka. Some people were still celebrating and music was being played throughout the streets. He growled in frustration as he felt the tingling in his bones as the sun began to rise.

Defeated, he stood up and pulled his parka over his head, commencing to head out the door. As he passed Katara's hut, a small voice called out to him.

"Zuko?" His head turned at the sound of Katara's voice, a small hope bubbling inside of him.

"Yeah?" He answered. No reply. Confused, he entered the hut to find her sleeping again. He frowned and knelt by her sleeping form. He was about to stand up and leave when her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Good morning." She whispered. Zuko smiled slightly, confusion creeping in.

"Good morning." Katara sighed and fell back into her bed.

"I had a dream last night." Sensing a story, Zuko settled against the wall and nodded at her to continue. She stared at the ceiling as she began her dream.

"I dreamt that I held a Sparrowkeet in my hands. As I stood by an open window, I realized I had to let it go. So, I did." Zuko looked at the waterbender in curiosity.

"Why'd you let it go?" She smiled sadly.

"Because if it loved me, I knew it would come back."

OoOoO

Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the argument of two fishermen.

"You've been jealous of my boat since we went ice dodging together-"

"Ha! Jealous of_ your_ boat? You're the one who has been hoping to sabotage my ship in order to bring in a bigger bounty to impress that girl of yours." Hakoda waved a hand to signal the end of their speaking.

"Please, bring your voices down. Let us wait to figure this out when we have cooled down. It is still a time of celebration. There is no need for conflict." The two men stared at Hakoda glumly. He waved them away and they left, arguing discreetly as they went. Hakoda sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Suddenly, a guard rushed in.

"Chief Hakoda, I bring news." Hakoda stood up and walked towards the man.

"Share." He ordered. The man nodded and began.

"Ships were seen off the shore, sir, about an hour ago. They should be landing soon." Hakoda's eyes grew wide.

"Who are they?" The man smiled breathlessly, a gleam in his eye.

"That's the strange part, sir. These are ships from the Air clans."

OoOoO

Katara looked wistfully at Zuko as he moved gracefully through his sets, swinging his dual blades with subdued power through the motions. She could still feel his hand on her waist and his breath on her face. She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. Zuko had been her friend since she was little, and nothing would change that. He glanced up and their eyes met. A quick blush raced across her face as she looked away and saw Yue.

She smiled as Yue sat down next to her, welcoming the distraction.

"Good morning, sister." She giggled. Katara smiled and nodded her head.

"Good morning. How is married life treating you?" A radiant smile crossed Yue's lips.

"It's wonderful. I love your brother so much." She said dreamily. Katara grinned.

"And I know he loves you very much as well. You two are very lucky." Yue smiled and turned her attention to Zuko as the two lapsed into silence.

"It's strange how far he's come since he first came here." She said. Katara looked down at the ground. _Yes, and he has changed my life, _she thought. Soon, he would probably leave her too, just like Sokka. Yue gently pushed Katara on her arm.

"I think he likes you, you know." A fierce blush flamed across Katara's face. Memories of warm breath and strong hands flooded her mind.

"Of course he does. We are like brother and sister." She said, hoping to douse Yue's point. Yue grinned.

"You know what I mean." Katara grimaced as memories of their dance entered her mind.

"No, I don't and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak that way again." Yue's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds…" She trailed off. Katara looked to her, regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for lashing out…it's just that Zuko is a touchy subject." Yue smiled in apology.

"I'll be sure to leave it alone." Katara inclined her head in acceptance.

"Thank you." The two fell into silence and watched Zuko train with Sangok. Suddenly, a guard ran in.

"Katara, Zuko. Chief Hakoda has required your presence for a brief meeting." Zuko frowned and put his swords down. Katara jumped to her feet and glanced back at Zuko, who shrugged. He quickly pulled a parka over his head and followed Katara. Katara put distance between Zuko and herself, walking a few steps ahead of him. Halfway towards the meeting hall, Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and turned her to face him.

"You haven't talked to me since this morning." He said quietly as they began walking again. Katara shrugged, trying to ignore the tingling that caressed her blood where his hand gripped her.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Zuko smirked.

"Yes. Usually you never leave me alone with your chattering." Katara blushed and began to walk faster, but was tugged back by Zuko.

"Oh no, you don't." He growled. Katara shook him off.

"What's your problem, Zuko?" He scoffed.

"There is no problem. That's what I wanted to tell you. What happened between us was an accident. I had too much to drink. So stop ignoring me." Katara folded her arms as they stopped, watching one another.

"No problem. I can accept that." They stood silently for several moments. Katara looked down at the ground, glancing at Zuko from the corner of her eye. He looked towards the sky, meeting her eye.

Suddenly, they met in the middle, lips crashing down to meet their counterpart. The taste was exhilarating, growing sweeter with each passing moment. Zuko gripped the cloth on her back more tightly as he pulled her closer to him. She did nothing to stop him, knowing even if she wanted to, she couldn't break this kiss. Despite what she had been telling herself all morning, she knew that they couldn't be just friends. They were meant for so much more.

His lips pulled away slowly, still holding her in his arms. Blue eyes blinked open in confusion, meeting his placid gold ones. He smiled at her as her brow knit in regret.

"That wasn't an accident, was it?" She whispered. Zuko shook his head.

"No. That was very much on purpose." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Then she stood up straight.

"Father is waiting for us." Zuko frowned.

"You're right. I guess we should be going." Katara nodded, a smile on her face. They broke apart slowly and began walking, side by side. Zuko felt his heart begin to race faster as a cool hand slipped into his own. He looked down at Katara, who smiled shyly at him.

Both missed the wide grin that spread across Sangok's face as he slipped back behind the wall.

OoOoO

"Your daughter and son have arrived, Hakoda." He looked up from his guests and nodded.

"Bring them in." He cocked his head as his daughter entered with a silly grin on her face. He was even more confused when Zuko followed in behind her, a similar smile on his face. He rarely saw a real smile on Zuko's face.

"Why do you two look so happy?" He asked suspiciously. Katara shrugged.

"Well, Sokka just got married. I am just very happy for him." Hakoda didn't believe her, but let it drop. He stood up and gestured to the two men on his right.

"Katara, Zuko, I would like you to meet Chief Jinju of the Northern Air Clan and his advisor, Tashi." A young man around his late twenties smiled at the introduction. Thick brown hair covered his head and grey eyes met their probing looks. The other one sat next to him, a dark expression on his face and wispy white hair rested atop his head. The expression on his face was countered by bright orange robes.

"I'm Jinju." The younger one said. Katara exchanged a bewildered look with Zuko before bowing low to them.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said. Zuko gave them a curt nod.

"Welcome to the Eastern Water Clan." He said slowly, mistrust of the two leaders growing inside. The two men bowed in exchange.

Everyone sat back down, silence ebbing on tension in the room. Katara smiled warmly at the two leaders.

"It is very rare for the men of the air clans to travel outside of the mountains. What brings you here?"

The chief smiled at Katara. "It's actually a long story. We have come here for-"

"'Business." The man named Tashi said abruptly, cutting off his leader. They exchanged a look, before the Chief nodded.

"Yes, business."

Hakoda, Zuko, and Katara exchanged their own look of suspicion before turning back to the air leaders. Hakoda stood up, signaling the end of the meeting.

" Zuko, I am entrusting you to show these men around and introduce them to the hospitality of our clan." Zuko nodded and stood up. His eyes lingered on Katara for a few moments before he turned to the Air clan.

"Where will they be staying?" He asked noncommittally. A knowing glance passed between Hakoda and Zuko.

"The fifth tier. Right." He nodded to Jinju and Tashi. "Follow me. Your things are already there." The two men stood up, and followed him out the door, leaving Hakoda and Katara alone.

The father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think?" Confusion flashed across Katara's face.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda waved his hand in the air vaguely.

"These men; their visit to our tribe of all places. They are here for some reason kept hidden from us, and for that, I do not trust them." Katara stood up and walked over to her father and settled on the floor next to him.

"I'm sure that they will tell us in due time. I wouldn't worry." Hakoda nodded and put a hand to his daughter's cheek.

"I'm so glad I have you still. It's going to be lonely without Sokka." Katara put a small hand on her father's arm.

"We still have Zuko." Hakoda smiled.

"Yes, we still have him."

OoOoO

"This is where you will be staying. It's central to the village, so your business shouldn't be a burden." Jinju nodded and thanked Zuko. He turned to his advisor.

"Tashi, you may head to your rooms. I wish to have a few words with this young man." The chief advisor nodded and bowed out of the room. Jinju smiled and sat down in one of the chairs, propping his feet on the table. Zuko's eyebrow raised; he had never experienced a guest who had such blatant disrespect for his host's things.

"Have a seat…"

"Zuko." He answered. "My name is Zuko." Jinju cocked his head.

"That is not a water tribe name, is it?" He said a matter of factly, as if his suspicions had been confirmed. Zuko shook his head.

"No." Jinju held his hand out, as if waiting for Zuko to go on. When he didn't, he put his feet back down and leaned forward.

"I've heard stories about you, Zuko, son of Ozai." Zuko restrained a growl. How did this stranger from the north know about that? He leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers.

"I must apologize, but it seems your fame is lesser known to me." He said, repressing a smirk. Jinju frowned slightly.

"I did not come here to make enemies, Zuko. I hope you will see that." Zuko shrugged noncommittally.

"I never said I believe that." Jinju nodded, his mouth slightly open.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know this clan better. I would like to see what is so great about it that you would abandon your own clan for it." Zuko felt his hand grip the arm rest of the chair tighter, it groaning in protest.

"I look forward as well." He said through clenched teeth. Jinju smiled slightly at Zuko's apparent anger.

"You may go. I shall call upon you tomorrow."

Zuko glared at him and left the room without a second glance.

OoOoO

"He doesn't seem very mature." Katara said after Zuko told her about his encounter with Jinju. She looked at him serenely from her position near the river at the abandoned shrine. Zuko lay on his back, arms folded behind his head, one knee bent, the other straight.

"You…you don't think I abandoned my clan, do you?" Katara shook her head vehemently.

"Not at all. If anything, they abandoned you." Zuko gave her a look and turned his back to her.

"We may have to watch this Jinju and his advisor. I sense they aren't telling us the whole story." Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"It should be interesting to see how this all unfolds." Zuko turned back to her and frowned.

"Yes. Very interesting."

* * *

**A/N I apologize for how long it took the update. I hope you like the fluff. I felt like it went really fast, but there is a point, I promise! I have it all mapped out and (hopefully) you'll like it! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Melizza-Xo-Xo- who drew some awesome fanart for SoOf. It's in my profile for those of you who wish to see. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6

"Do you think your father would punish me if I killed Jinju?"

"Probably. Murder is usually frowned upon in our society."

"He acts like we should all kowtow to him just because his species used to be endangered."

"You shouldn't refer to him like he's an animal. He's not _that _bad." Zuko growled and folded his arms. After a week of dealing with Jinju, he was ready to explode. Katara smiled at him and stood up, brushing off her parka.

"I say you go practice with Sangok; burn off some steam. You're no fun when you're like this." Zuko opened his mouth to retort when Katara started up again.

"I wonder if Sokka is having fun. " She mused aloud. Zuko shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"Sokka is probably having the time of his life. He enjoys the stupidest of activities. It's Yue you should be wondering about." Katara opened her mouth to argue when a knock sounded outside the hut. Katara and Zuko exchanged a glance. Katara nodded and walked over to the entrance of the hut. She pulled back the flap and a tight-lipped smile graced her face.

"Hello, Jinju." She said. Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up. Jinju nodded to Katara, a warm smile on his face, and entered the hut. His smile faltered a bit when he noticed Zuko in the corner.

"What do you want, Jinju? You've been here a week and I haven't seen any _business_ going on." Zuko spat through his teeth. Jinju rolled his eyes and settled lotus style on the floor.

"How are you, Lady Katara?" He asked graciously, ignoring Zuko's barb. Katara met Zuko's eyes before sitting next to the leader of Northern Air Clan.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?" Jinju shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Doing well. Our _business_," He said, shooting a look Zuko's way, "is progressing nicely." Katara nodded, a bit awkwardly. Jinju leaned forward, steepling his fingers.

"Actually, I came here to challenge Zuko to a friendly duel. So rarely do I get the chance to fight a firebender that won't try to kill me, it would be refreshing to try it out." He turned to face Zuko dead on. "What do you say?" Zuko frowned and crossed his arms.

"I say no. I'm not some product you can sample." Jinju just smiled.

"Come on. You're not scared, are you?" Zuko shook his head vehemently.

"I could fry you to a crisp in a minute. You are _nothing_ to be afraid of." Jinju just smirked.

"Then why don't you prove it?" Zuko rolled his shoulders and stood up.

"Fine. I will." Jinju stood up as well, brushing his hands together. Zuko stalked past him and left the flap swinging in his wake. Jinju turned to Katara, his smile growing wider.

"This should be fun."

OoOoO

Zuko threw his parka off into a corner, leaving him in a simple shirt, pants, and barefoot. He shook his hair out of his eyes, focusing on Jinju who stood several feet away from him, dressed in similar attire. He drowned out the chattering of the small crowd gathered to watch them, focusing only on his opponent and inner fire.

He closed his eyes, a deep breath coursing through his body, his internal fire breathing with him. He listened; a sudden intake of breath from Jinju, preparing for a release of wind. His eyes snapped open and he released an arc of fire. It roared towards Jinju, who quickly jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the fire. Zuko's hands ignited and he began to run towards the airbender, releasing discs of fire as he went.

Jinju grinned and floated to the ground. When he hit, air burst forth from his hands and blew Zuko back. He flew through the air and barely landed on his feet. He looked up and growled as Jinju ran towards him, a column of air following behind. Zuko roared and fire spewed out of his mouth, catching Jinju off guard. He twisted into the air, the fire catching his foot and dragging him back to earth. He cursed as his foot protested with pain. Jinju looked up, anger distorting his face.

"What happened to a friendly match?" He called as Zuko walked towards him, fire daggers balancing on his wrists.

"I never agreed to that. All I heard was 'duel'." He called back in a taunting voice. Jinju let out a growl and jumped into the air, a tornado of air blowing from his mouth and hands. Zuko yelled as it pushed him to the ground.

With a sweep of fire, he jumped back to his feet as Jinju landed a foot away from him. Hands held out, they circled each other.

"Come on, Son of Ozai. I know you can do better than this." Jinju mocked. Zuko growled and let out a flurry of fiery punches. Jinju laughed and with a blast of air, launched into the sky.

With a blast of his own, Zuko flew into the air after Jinju, who looked down in surprise.

"I have to admit, that is a neat move." He yelled. Zuko rolled his eyes as he gained on the young chief. With his hand igniting in flames, he grabbed onto Jinju's ankle and yanked him back down. Jinju let out a scream of pain and the two tumbled back to the ground.

They both landed hard, leaving an imprint of their bodies and snow spewing everywhere. Zuko quickly jumped to his feet and jumped over Jinju, a dagger of flame held at his throat.

"Yield?" He growled, his breaths coming in quick bursts. Jinju rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, you win." Zuko jumped off of him and looked up towards the sky, sweat rolling off his body. Jinju sat up slowly, rubbing his swollen and burned ankles. Zuko looked back down to find Katara walking out to meet them.

Surprised, Zuko saw her go to Jinju first. He frowned and walked over to meet her there. She glanced at him, face solemn, but a smile reserved for him in her eyes. She nodded and then quickly turned back to Jinju, leaning down at his feet.

Silently, she called forth a stream of water from the snow and let it envelope her hand. She touched it to Jinju's burned ankles and let it heal. When the red was no longer visible, she let the water fall back to the earth. Jinju looked up at her in amazement.

"That was incredible. How did you do that?" Katara shrugged modestly.

"I just manipulate the chi paths in a person's body. It's not that hard." Jinju took her hand.

"Still, thank you. It will save me time icing it." Katara smiled embarrassedly and took her hand back. Jinju turned to Zuko and bowed. He bowed back. It was custom to show respect, despite how much you hated the guy you were fighting.

"It was honor fighting you." Zuko looked up and met Jinju's eyes.

"Likewise."

Jinju nodded swiftly and left the area, leaving Zuko and Katara alone. When he was out of sight, they turned to one another, a smile on Katara's face, a frown on Zuko's.

"What's wrong? You did great out there." Zuko's frown deepened.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Katara huffed and folded her arms.

"Please, Zuko. Don't even start that. You got the chance to fight Jinju and you beat him! Let's not ruin the moment." Zuko kept his frown, but agreed.

"Fine, but this means one thing." Katara looked at him, one eyebrow arched.

"What's that?" Zuko grinned.

"You owe me a victory kiss." Katara laughed.

"Not in public. I don't think we're ready for public displays of-oopmh!" She was quickly cut off by Zuko's placement of his mouth on her own. She quickly melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then as quickly as it began, it was over.

She frowned when Zuko's golden eyes connected with her own.

"It's over already?" Zuko smirked at her and stepped back.

"I thought we weren't ready for public displays of affection yet?" Katara shrugged and moved closer to him.

"I can make exceptions, you know." She whispered. Zuko just smirked and shook his head.

"Your father is probably missing you. I had better return you to him." Katara arched an eyebrow at him.

"You very chipper today, Zuko. It's not like you."

"Beating a pompous jerk can do that to a person." He grinned and started walking, Katara sprinting to catch up.

She just laughed as they walked away.

OoOoO

Jinju swiftly walked into his room, wiping away the dirt and sweat that had accumulated on him with a towel. He shook his hair out of his eyes. He jumped when he noticed Tashi sitting in a chair in his room.

"What do you want, Tashi?" He asked in a bored tone. Tashi rose an eyebrow.

"You know." Jinju sighed and set down the towel. He turned back to face his advisor.

"Fine. The boy is very proficient in fighting. He beat me." Tashi nodded, an approving gleam in his eye.

"Very nice. Shall we call Chief Hakoda and the two together to discuss?" Jinju shook his head.

"Not yet. I need more time." Tashi frowned, "Tomorrow night." Jinju added as appeasement.

"Time is running out. Our cause is growing thin, Jinju. We need to act-" Jinju cut him off.

"Quickly, soon, 'not enough time', blah blah blah. I've heard it before, Tashi. I know the drill." The frown remained on Tashi's face, but he said no more. Jinju grabbed a clean set of clothes and another towel.

"I'm going to the bathhouse. I'll be back later." Tashi nodded and stood up, following Jinju out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Jinju began walking down the hall, before stopping suddenly. He turned back to Tashi, a smile on his face.

"Besides, I have a good feeling about all of this." Tashi just nodded silently. Jinju waved and turned his back again, heading down the hall. Tashi shook his head.

"Teenagers." He muttered and walked into his own room and firmly shut the door.

OoOoO

Zuko and Katara walked in amiable silence down the pathway leading to the compound. Zuko's ears perked up as he heard whistling in the distance.

"I wonder whose whistling?" He mused aloud. Katara shrugged.

"Whoever it is, he's making me jealous. I can't whistle." She responded. Zuko arched an eyebrow.

"You can't whistle?" Katara shook her head. Zuko laughed, and opened his mouth to tease, but stopped when he noticed Jinju walking up the path to the bathhouses, a towel slung over his shoulder, and whistling. He stopped whistling when he noticed Katara and Zuko and grinned.

"Well, well, well. How nice it is to see you all here." He said pleasantly. Zuko just rolled his eyes and kept walking, but Jinju held out an arm, blocking his path.

"Not so fast, Son of Ozai." Zuko refrained from growling at the mention of his sire. Jinju continued to hold his arm out.

"Don't you have business to be attending to, Jinju? You haven't been doing much from what I see." Jinju's eyes took on a laughing tone.

"Fair enough. I'll let you pass with that barb." He dropped his arm and Zuko and Katara passed by.

Jinju watched with a careful eye as they continued to walk down the path. He swiftly turned on his heel when they were out of sight and walked down to the bathhouse.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow tonight." He muttered to himself.

OoOoO

"What do you think Jinju and Tashi want?" Katara asked quietly when she Zuko entered his hut. He turned to look at her and shrugged.

"It's hard to tell." He collapsed on the pile of furs in the corner of his hut. "Sometimes it feels like they know my past better than I do. It's creepy." Katara looked out the window, a sad look passing across her face. Zuko noticed the shift in mood.

"Is everything ok?" She shrugged, but didn't say anything. Zuko stood up and walked over to where she was sitting on the floor. They sat in silence before Katara turned to him, a frown marring her features.

"I just-I get…frustrated when I think about these people knowing you better than I do. The whole 'Son of Ozai' thing can really mess with a person." Zuko's eyebrow rose in apprehension.

"Katara, nobody knows me better than you-" Katara cut him off.

"I mean the 'you' before you came here. There was a 'you' fifteen years before I met you, and I don't know him at all." Zuko looked away, his scar falling into the light.

"You don't want to know him." Katara put a gentle hand on his scarred face, pulling his eyes toward her.

"Yes, I do." Zuko smiled half-heartedly at her. He gave her a quick nod and her smile widened.

"Took you long enough." She said jokingly. Zuko smiled faintly. He motioned for her to come closer and she did, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest. He mindlessly began running his fingers through her hair as he began.

"I have one sister, her name is Azula…" And so it went. He told her about his mother, how she and his uncle were the only ones who had loved him, not because of his position as heir to the clan, but as himself. Not Zuko, son of Ozai, but Zuko, feeder of Turtle ducks and master knife wielder. He told her of his sister's minions, Mai and Ty Lee, and of his firebending teachers. He told her stories of his cousin Lu Ten, who had died during one of his father's raids.

An hour passed by before Katara interrupted him. She took his face in her hands and looked at him seriously, her blue eyes reflecting his scarred features.

"Why wouldn't I want to know that boy? He sounds just like the one I'm with now." She asked softly. Zuko looked away.

"I didn't tell you the bad things. Sometimes…sometimes I couldn't always stand up to Azula. I joined her…on occasion." Katara smiled.

"If what I hear of Azula is true, most of it can't be your fault. She sounds very manipulative." Zuko grimaced, unwanted memories flooding his mind.

"You have no idea." Katara looked at the troubled young man next to the, the one who had lost so much, and yet gained everything. She smiled and put a cool hand on his cheek.

"I have an idea of who you are. Whatever it is you are ashamed of, let it go. I trust you; I trust the 'you' you are now. Your uncle would be proud, Zuko." He smiled at the waterbender next to him and quickly grabbed Katara around the waist, pulling her close. He grinned and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She deepened the kiss, feeling so giddy she thought she would explode. Suddenly, Zuko broke away and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Katara, what are we going to do?" Confusion seeped into her eyes.

"I don't understand-"

"I mean about us." Katara's eyes rose in understanding, then lowered in worry.

"I don't know." They fell into silence, still holding tightly to each other. Katara's mind whirled, her conversation with her father surfacing.

"_I'm so glad I have you still. It's going to be lonely without Sokka." _

_"We still have Zuko." _

_"Yes, we still have him."_

Katara felt hot tears flood her eyes. Surprised, she wiped them away and looked up at Zuko's amber eyes, knowing what she had to say.

"We can't do anything about it, at least not yet. My father would be heartbroken if we left him, especially after Sokka married and the death of my mother. I can't leave him all alone. He needs me; he needs _us_." Zuko brushed his hand against her cheek.

"I understand. This can be our secret?" Katara nodded, a smile on our face.

"Our secret." Zuko sighed contentedly and leaned back against the wall. Katara leaned against him, thoughts swirling in her head. She looked up at the man holding her and a sudden realization hit her. She was utterly in love with him. Since the moment she saw him, she knew he would mean something to her, but she never imagined it like this.

It was strange, because no fireworks hit her, no lights lit up in the sky, just the simple fact that she loved somebody resounding in her head, throbbing in her heart. Katara's eyes widened, and suddenly her lips were upon his own. Passionate fire spread through them both, consuming their very core, fusing them together until they were one. Katara broke apart and looked into his gold eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him that she changed her mind, that she didn't want to wait anymore, she was tired of waiting for things in life to happen to her, she opened her mouth to tell him she loved him and-

Footsteps were heard echoing outside the hut. The two hastily broke apart as a messenger appeared in the doorway.

"Zuko, Hakoda would like to see you and Katara. Now." Zuko and Katara exchanged a glance, "He says it's urgent." They stood up quickly and brushed out the wrinkles. They briskly followed the messenger, all sorts of horrible scenarios running through their minds. When they entered the meeting hall, Hakoda, Jinju and Tashi were already seated, tension thick. Jinju looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Katara, frowning when he noticed Zuko by her side. Zuko noticed the disapproving look in his eye and stiffened. Did he know about him and Katara? He quickly shook this thought away and settled lotus style next to Hakoda, Katara on his other side. Tashi and Jinju exchanged a glance before returning their stoic stares back to the water tribesman. Jinju held the slightest inkling of a smile in his eyes as he observed Zuko and Katara.

Zuko set his jaw and grit his teeth. Hakoda looked at everyone in the room before beginning to speak.

"Chief Jinju of the Northern Air Tribe, aided by Chief Advisor Tashi has presented a proposition of alliance to us." Zuko stiffened. He knew what this meant. His mother and father had been a product of a 'proposition of alliance'. He would not allow it-could not allow it. No no no no no please dear Agni no. They would not take her from him too, not like everybody else in the world. First mother, than uncle, and now Katara. No no no no no No!

Hakoda felt the temperature in the room suddenly rise and he turned to Zuko. The boy had a looked of controlled rage on his face.

_He knows. _

Jinju sat up straighter as he began to feel the heat as well. He and Tashi exchanged a glance.

"Please, hear us out, Son of Ozai-"

"DO NOT call me that." Zuko half-screamed. Jinju raised an eyebrow, a look of triumph and confirmation on his face.

"All right, _Zuko_. My advisor and I have had some disturbing news from our…friends in high places. Ozai is planning an assault on the rest of the tribes. The one on your clan four years ago was only the beginning. We need to start forging alliances with one another to stop him from taking over. Many of the fire clans have already joined with him. We must stand together; we must remain a free world." Hakoda leaned forward.

"What do you propose?" Tashi looked straight at Zuko, a cold calculating look etched in his face.

"It is hard to find a member of a fire clan so far from home, with so much information at his fingertips." He spoke in a strange accent. Jinju continued where he left off.

"We propose that Zuko comes with us, back to the Air Clans, to lead our armies. He knows things about the inner workings of Ozai's war councils the rest of us could only dream about. He would be invaluable."

Zuko felt anger surge through him; red hot anger that held no rational thought within it. This was why they had been calling him 'son of Ozai' and making snide remarks about his heritage. They had been trying to remind him, remind of who he was and where he came from, isolating him, trying to get him to abandon this tribe for theirs. He had left a life of warfare behind. He refused to be groomed just like Azula. He would be _different_. He stood up, cold fury carved into his eyes.

"I will not help you wage war under the pretense of peace." Jinju opened his mouth to counter his accusation, but Zuko cut him off.

"I see where you're going with this. Don't even try to recruit me to upset the balance of power. You are trying to take revenge for what happened to your race hundreds of years ago. Well, you can leave me out." He spat, voice escalating as his rant went on.

"You are the only one who can help. You are the only one who is closest to Ozai without being on his side. It is happening, Zuko, whether you like it or not." Zuko began to storm out, but Jinju grabbed his wrist from his spot on the ground, forcing Zuko to look at him.

"Who will we go to if not you?" He asked calmly. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Call the Avatar." He responded coldly, pulling his arm forcibly away and stormed out the door. Jinju sighed and ran his hand over his face. He looked up to meet Hakoda's steely blue eyes.

"This brings us to our second option." Hakoda steepled his fingers, keeping Jinju's gaze.

"And what is that?" Jinju's eyes flickered to Katara before returning to Hakoda.

"Marriage."

OoOoO

Zuko roared through the streets in a haze of blind rage. Red tinted the edge of his sight and he could feel his fingers started to smoke.

How dare those two…those two Air leaders come here and try to upset the delicate way of life he had formed. He had finally found a place that told him not to leave, but to stay. And now those two pompous fools were trying to make him leave. Well, he wouldn't do it.

He was so wrapped up in his anger he didn't notice Sokka coming his way until the two collided.

"Watch where you're goin-oh, Sokka. You're back." Sokka nodded, confusion in his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, been back for awhile now," He said, tongue in his cheek. Then suddenly "What's going on? Why do you like you are going to burn someone to a crisp?" Zuko growled at the thought.

"Probably because I _want_ to." Sokka's eyebrows shot up.

"Okaaaaay. Something's happened since I left, hasn't it?" Zuko nodded.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything."

OoOoO

Hakoda's gaze turned icy.

"Marriage? You mean a political arrangement." Tashi nodded, while Jinju shrugged.

"More or less." Jinju's gaze swept to Katara, a small smile on his lips. Her eyes widened.

"You mean me, don't you?" Jinju nodded.

"Yes, Katara. I mean you." Hakoda stood up.

"No! I will not allow you to take her from me." Jinju stood up as well, his hands outstretched in a pleading manner.

"Please, just hear me out before you shoot it down." Hakoda stiffened as he watched the Air chief. His gray eyes were begging him, good intentions were clear. Hakoda relaxed a bit. He could tell Jinju was telling the truth.

"Fine, I will listen to you. But-" he warned as he noticed Jinju's elated expression, "this does not guarantee I will agree." Jinju nodded to Tashi, who stood up, his gnarled and hunched form creating dancing shadows on the walls around him.

"Our clan has grown strong in the last fifty years. We have been growing in strength and numbers, replenishing the airbender race. But, it is not enough. Ozai is growing faster than we could ever hope to. We singled out your tribe because of Zuko and what he meant to our cause, but everything changed we found out you had a daughter close to marrying age."

Katara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as Tashi continued.

"We propose an alliance between your tribe and ours. This will be the beginning of a new age of peace for everyone. Imagine what this could do to Ozai's morale-"

"Stop." Everyone turned to Katara who sat like stone in her position next to her father. Jinju's face twisted into confusion.

"What do you mean?" She turned an icy stare to the two Air leaders.

"Do you forget who you are talking about? You are so busy trying to convince my father that you forget to persuade me, who will make or break your plan. Maybe in your tribe you decide everything for your women-folk, but not here. Here _I _decide my future and no one else." Her gaze turned flinty and Jinju felt himself wanting to physically shrink back. Tashi froze as her words sank in.

"Then I shall try to persuade you, my lady." Katara felt her heart beginning to suffocate. She couldn't betray Zuko like that, she wouldn't. She finally found love and she wouldn't give it away for anything. She didn't want to marry some airbender.

But for peace? Who was she to be so selfish to deny the world of peace and free of war?

Her warring thoughts must have shown on her face, for Jinju put a reassuring hand on her forearm.

"You don't have to decide anything today, Katara. We merely wanted to present the idea." Katara smiled softly at him, the kind of smile that meant the only other option was crying.

"Thank you, Jinju. That's very…kind of you." He nodded, a warm smile of his own on his face. Katara stood up hurriedly.

"I-I need to go. Some fresh air…fresh air would be nice." Everyone in the room nodded, and she left hurriedly, following the pattern of Zuko.

Tashi and Jinju turned back to Hakoda. He stared back at them, wariness and surprisingly, agreement, in his eyes.

"Tell me more about this, this agreement." Tashi and Jinju nodded and began again.

OoOoO

"Zuko!" Katara called as she ran into the compound. "Zuko!" Her call growing more desperate, she ran into his hut. Disappointment washed over her when she found him not there. She stumbled over to his pile of furs and collapsed, the shock of what was happening finally hitting her.

She and Zuko were so close to being torn apart. She saw the approval forming in her father's eye. She knew he would never force her to do anything this drastic, but it still shook her to see her father agreeing. She had heard of arranged and political marriages. She didn't want that for herself; she wanted Zuko. Silently, she cursed herself over and over again. How could she have told him to wait? They could have made their relationship public, and her father would had not have even listened to the prospect of a marriage to another. But now, everything would seem suspicious, hasty, and the rush of teenage infatuation.

Curling up in the warm skins, she cried until there was nothing left to give.

She didn't know how long she had been there when Zuko entered his hut. His golden eyes had widened in worry and he rushed to her side.

"Katara? Katara! What's wrong?" He asked, shaking her gently. She turned to him, eyes swollen and cheeks tear-stained.

"We can never be together Zuko." He said quietly, refusing to meet his eye. His hand left her and fell in his lap.

"What?" He asked, his voice equally soft. She finally turned to him.

"Jinju proposed a political marriage between myself and him." Rage flooded through Zuko.

"And you accepted? Is that what you're saying?" Katara sat up straight.

"No! Of course not." Zuko looked at her suspiciously.

"Than what are you trying to say? If you aren't going to accept him, why can't we be together?" Katara shook her head, forcing back tears.

"Don't you see? If we were to tell anyone now, my father would think I was shirking responsibility, that I was just a stupid teenager. He would be so disappointed." Zuko took her hand in his own.

"We could run away." Katara looked up, meeting his passionate gold eyes.

"I know people around the world. I could get work, and we could live incognito. Everything would be perfect." Katara sucked in a breath. What he presented sounded so wonderful…a perfect world, just the two of them and no one else. She was so tempted, so tempted to do something for her instead of always serving others. She _wanted _to be selfish and run away…but she couldn't.

"I could never do that Zuko. It would break dad's heart." Zuko nodded, his eyes full of understanding.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He whispered and kissed her lightly. Katara nodded and looked up at him.

"No, I don't."

OoOoO

Katara lay down in her own hut and stared out the window up to the moon.

"Yue, please help me." She whispered and turned over onto her side.

Not a minute later, a knock sounded outside her hut and her father's voice spoke.

"Katara? Are you in there?" She sat up slowly.

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Hakoda's solemn face appeared in the doorway and he walked over and sat next to his daughter.

"Katara, about what happened today-"

"Don't, dad," Katara murmured from her position in the corner, "I've already made up my mind.' Hakoda's eyebrows shot up into his mop of hair.

"Do I get to know what it is?" Katara looked at him, steel penetrating him from her eyes.

"The answer is no. I won't do it." Hakoda sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I thought it might come to this," He murmured softly before turning to his daughter and speaking louder, "I have some things to tell you first, before you decide indefinitely." Katara stared at him for awhile before nodding.

"I'll always listen to you, dad." She whispered. Hakoda smiled softly and scooted closer to his daughter.

"I'm going to tell you some things that may…startle you. Please know it is for the best." Katara nodded and leaned her head against her father's shoulder. Hakoda took in a deep breath and began.

"Katara, the world is not at peace. Many clans are discontent with the balance of power, and Ozai is…very persuasive." Hakoda looked out the window to the moon and sighed. "Katara, our tribe is diminishing. We could not hold out against more attacks. Jinju…promises protection for us, protection that we could not give our people ourselves." Katara looked at her father, tears threatening to bubble over.

"Are you suggesting I accept?" Hakoda nodded.

"I am. It's very selfish of me to ask this of you, but-"

"Yes! It is incredibly selfish for you to ask me to give up my whole life for this. I-I have things here I wish to stay for." She finished lamely. Hakoda took her hand in his own and looked her in the eyes.

"Katara, these people need you. They need the protection you can provide." Suddenly, Katara felt her anger directed towards Zuko.

"What about Zuko? He has the power to do it, but he isn't. I don't see you forcing your will on him!" Hakoda sighed.

"I am not forcing anything upon you, Katara. I am helping you to see the good in this predicament. And I am working with Zuko." He added. Katara looked up at her father, desperation starting to fill her. Hakoda touched a hand to his daughter's face.

"I know this is hard, Katara. It's a lose-lose situation. Either way, I'm going to lose you, and I'd rather lose you to someone like Jinju than to Ozai. Please see that." He smiled at her sadly and left her alone with her thoughts.

OoOoO

That night Katara dreamt of the Moon.

_She stood still as a woman descended from the sky, robes flowing around her as if she were underwater, her skin a pale, translucent blue. Katara recognized her and knelt reverently. _

"_Yue, spirit of the Moon." Yue smiled at her as her feet touched the ground. _

"_Katara, daughter of Hakoda, I have much to share with you." Katara looked up, a look of surprise and wonder written upon her face._

"_Why have you chosen to visit me?" She asked quietly. Yue smiled sadly at her and touched her cheek. Katara gasped at the warmth. Aren't Spirits supposed to be transparent?_

"_You prayed to me. I usually answer prayers. But, Katara, the world is not balanced. The spirits are beginning to get restless with one another. This did not even happen during the Great War. The past lives of the Avatar cannot get to him because of the discord within themselves and with one another. Things are very bad, Katara." Yue knelt down in front of Katara, taking her hands within her own. "You have the power to help things. You can help to set the Son of Fire on the right path." Katara's eyes grew wide. _

"_How? How can I possibly help the world?" She asked. _And Zuko_, she added silently. Yue smiled enigmatically and stood up, taking Katara with her. _

"_You know what to do. It's already been presented to you." Katara opened her mouth to question her, but her dream was already fading. Yue smiled and began to grow paler. _

"_Yue?" She called more frantically, "What do I do? What do I already know? Yue? Yue!" _

"Yue!" Katara sat up straight, her questions stuck in her throat. She quickly threw off her covers and pulled her parka over her head and rushed out the door. She fell to her knees and looked up at the full moon in the sky, letting its light wash over her. Tears formed in her eyes as her answers came to her.

"_This brings us to our second option." _

"_And what is that?" _

"_Marriage."_

Katara continued to stare at the moon as tears began to flow.

"_Katara, our tribe is diminishing. We could not hold out against more attacks. Jinju…promises protection for us, protection that we could not give our people ourselves."_

She could hear their voices resounding in her head, threatening to overcome her.

"_These people need you. They need the protection you can provide."_

As her father's final words rang in her mind, her answer came to her with clarity. She slowly stood up and looked away from the moon, fierce determination settling on her features.

"I know what I must do." She whispered to the moon. "Thank you, Yue, for answering my prayer." She then turned her back and walked to her hut.

She did not sleep the rest of the night. She just sat facing the moon, knees drawn close, mind repeating the same thing over and over.

_I'm so sorry, Zuko. Please forgive me. _

OoOoO

Hakoda awoke to the sun shining on his face. He stretched quickly and got out of his bed, pulling on clothes as he went. He began to walk out the door, but stopped as his feet hit something solid and foreign. He looked down and his face turned from confusion to surprise.

"Katara? What are you doing down there?" His daughter slowly stirred and looked up at him. She quickly jumped to her feet at the sight of him and looked at him. Several moments of silence passed before she spoke.

"I've made up my mind, dad." Hakoda's eyebrows shot up into his mop of hair. Katara's face turned to a mask of determination and steel.

"I'll do it. I'll marry Jinju."

OoOoO

Zuko awoke to the sun rising. He stretched slowly and moved out of his bed, languidly getting dressed. Normally, he didn't waste time getting up and out of bed, along with getting dressed, but today felt like a slow day. He smiled to himself and walked out of the hut, letting swirls of fire dance around his fingertips. _You're no better than Katara, _he thought to himself, _playing with your fire like it's a toy._

He stopped when he heard Hakoda and Katara's voices. He walked closer and pressed his ear against the outer wall of the hut.

"_I've made up my mind, Dad. I'll do it. I'll marry Jinju." _

Zuko felt like her words had punched him. He stumbled backwards, her words swirling in his head.

Suddenly rage erupted inside of him and he ran out of the compound, his feet pounding the ground, echoing his heartbeat.

He ripped his parka off and threw it on the ground, not breaking speed. He ran into the area he had fought Jinju days before and let out a long yell of rage, fire erupting from his fists. He began punching and kicking the air, releasing long, powerful strokes of fire.

_How dare she? How dare that little water wench betray me like that? Does she have any idea-no. Maybe she doesn't really mean it. Maybe it's all some sort of sick joke. She wouldn't do that to me. She cares. She loves me. She loves me she loves me she loves me. _

_If she loves you, why is she marrying another?_

Zuko let out another cry of frustration, followed by flame. He continued punching and kicking and flying through every firebending form he knew until he was utterly exhausted.

Still, her words floated through his mind, taunting him.

_I'll do it. _

_I'll marry Jinju. _

_I've made up my mind. I'll marry Jinju. Marry Jinju. Marry marry marry marry I'll marry Jinju. _

Zuko fell to the ground, his legs giving out beneath him. He could feel the snow melting beneath him. Mentally, he cursed himself.

He was not meant for a life of happiness. His whole life had been a struggle, full of strife and always would be. He had been a fool to expect anything less.

Just like Azula always said.

He fell onto his back and stared at the sky, watching as the sun creeped through its daily path through the sky. He felt his anger slowly bubble away until all that was left was emptiness.

_Strange, _he thought slowly, _I thought pain was supposed to hurt. _

"Zuko?" a quiet voice broke his reverie. He sat up and stared at Katara.

"What?" He asked, harsher than he had originally meant. Katara winced, as if seeing him hurt her. She came closer, her hands held out tentatively.

"Zuko, I have to tell you some-" He looked at her sharply.

"Don't. I already know." Katara's eyes grew wide.

"How-how did you…how did you find out?" She asked, shock evident on her face. He glared at her.

"If you don't want the world knowing your secrets, I suggest talking quieter." He sneered. Katara took a step forward.

"Zuko, please understand, I am doing this-" Zuko edged away.

"Don't. Don't come closer." Katara looked like she was about to cry.

"If I do what you say, will you listen to me?" Zuko stood up slowly, not answering her. He looked just above her, his thoughts coming in muddled clumps.

"Not now. I-I need to think." He said slowly, trying not to snarl at her. He quickly brushed pass her, leaving her behind without a second glance. Katara looked ahead, listening to him go, cursing every step taking him away from her. She slowly sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands and began to cry.

_I'm doing this for you, can't you see? _

OoOoO

Zuko sat lotus style in his hut, breathing in deeply, the candles set in front of him mimicking his breath. He pushed all thought out of his mind and concentrated solely on his flame.

Silence.

Emptiness.

Hollow.

Zuko grit his teeth and focused on making the fire under his control.

Void.

Nothing.

Darkness.

He growled and stood up, blowing the candles out. Like a caged animal, he began to prowl his room, walking back and forth, trying not to think of _her_.

He sat down against the wall, one knee straight ahead, the other bent, forearm resting on it. Sitting there in the dark of his hut alone, he knew he would never be able to stop thinking of her.

OoOoO

Katara stopped in front of the tier that Jinju and Tashi were staying in and took a deep breath. A day had passed since the marriage idea had been presented to her, but it still hadn't gotten easier. She kept thinking of Zuko and the way he had snarled at her. She felt as though her heart was breaking in two, and no one had a bandage with which to help her heal. No one even knew she was wounded to begin with.

Calling upon her courage she knew was in there somewhere, she stepped through the door and made her way to Jinju's room. She passed through the hallways that had once seemed full of life and majesty to her, but now were cold and seemed to want nothing to do with her.

Soon, she came to the door that held Jinju and his promises. Katara took in a deep breath and knocked. A crash behind the doors and a startled "hold on a second" greeted her ears.

The door flew open and a disheveled Jinju appeared. His face grew even more surprised when he saw Katara at the threshold of his door.

"Katara! Come in." He said, stepping back so she could enter his room. A pile of books sat in the middle of the room.

"Was that the crash I heard earlier?" She asked, trying to seem warm and friendly. Jinju put a hand on his head.

"What? Oh, yeah, I was starting to pack up. Tashi and I have been here too long. Our tribe is getting restless without us." Katara nodded, appearing interested in his conversation.

"Who is governing while you are away?" Jinju started picking up books, and Katara moved to help him.

"An advisor of mine. But I won't bore you with the details." Katara laughed softly. Jinju continued to pick up books, but looked up at Katara.

"And may I ask what you are doing here? You don't normally stop by for a friendly chat about my clan." Katara shook her head in agreement.

"I'm here because of…because of our meeting yesterday." Jinju arched an eyebrow.

"You've decided already?" she nodded, a little hastily.

"I…accept your proposition." She said softly, not meeting his eye. A smile broke out on Jinju's face, spreading like an infectious disease. Soon, Katara found herself smiling, albeit a tiny one. He set his pile of books down and slowly walked over to her, taking her cool hand in his own. But as soon as he did, Katara was suddenly reminded of when she had done the same thing to Zuko and she found herself gripping Jinju's hand tighter to keep from losing her cool. He took this as a sign of acceptance and gently touched a hand to her face. She couldn't help but stiffen.

Zuko was the only one whom she had allowed to do that, and now this stranger was following in his footsteps.

"I will protect your tribe, Katara. I promise." Katara opened her mouth to say something, anything, when a voice interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Jinju's head turned quickly and smiled when he saw Tashi standing in the doorway.

"Tashi! Katara has agreed to our alliance. She will be coming home with us."

For the first time since Katara had seen him, Tashi smiled.

"Then the world still has a fighting chance." And he turned on his heel on padded to his own room. Jinju helped Katara to stand up from her chair, still holding onto her hand.

"Come. We must celebrate the union of our tribes!" Katara smiled half-heartedly, but allowed herself to be whisked off to her father's hut.

OoOoO

Sokka was walking down the path to his father's compound, hand in hand with Yue, when he saw his sister bolt past him, hand in hand with the Air chief he had heard so much about from Zuko. He immediately frowned and turned to his wife.

"Yue, wait here, please. I have some…business to attend to." Yue nodded and let go of his hand. He quickly pecked her cheek and took off after his sister and, according to Zuko, the Evil Chief of Doom.

OoOoO

"You are sure about this, Katara?" She nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure."

_Yue made sure of that. _She thought, almost on the edge of bitterness. She quickly reprimanded herself. _You are one of the lucky few to be visited by the Moon spirit. It's for the best. _

Hakoda smiled and sat down, gesturing for her and Jinju to do the same.

"So, when is this to take place?" Jinju's face took on a regretful tone.

"The actual ceremony won't take place for two more years, as Katara is only seventeen. The marrying age for our clan is nineteen." Hakoda arched an eyebrow.

"What does this mean for the actual alliance?" Jinju steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

"Tashi and I were hoping that Katara would come back with us when we leave within the next few days. She would spend the next two years getting to know her people and learning to fit in her new role as Chieftess. The actual marriage would happen on her nineteenth birthday, to make the alliance official." Katara suddenly felt her decision crash on her shoulders. She would be a _leader _of these people. She felt herself sit up straighter, the seriousness of this alliance finally hitting her.

Hakoda frowned, but nodded his head.

"I see." He didn't want to show it, but inside, his heart was breaking for his daughter. He knew how essential this alliance was, but he still wished she could have had a chance to marry for love.

But, who knew? Jinju was a good man. Maybe she could grow to love him. He had heard of plenty of cases such as that. He smiled at the future couple and held out his hands.

"We shall have a feast in your honor before you leave. In two day's time, we will have your engagement feast. You will leave the next day?" Jinju nodded in thanks and confirmation and stood up, taking his leave. Katara remained behind with her father, the two sitting in a solemn silence. They stared at each other, expressing all their feelings through a glance.

Suddenly, their silence was broken as Sokka crashed through the door.

"Dad! That Evil Chief of Doom is making off with Katara! We have to do someth-oh. Katara, you're here." Katara nodded, a smile on her face.

The Evil Chief of Doom? She laughed out loud at the thought. Sokka gave her a strange look and she jumped up to hug him.

"Sokka, I've missed you so much! How was your wedding trip?" Sokka hugged her back, then pushed her back to look at her.

"It was great, but what is going on here?" Katara grew solemn.

"Sokka, I'm getting married." Sokka's face didn't change.

"I know _that_. Zuko told me everything." Katara's face fell and she gripped tighter onto Sokka's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Sokka shrugged.

"Not much. Just that you were selling yourself to an evil chief of doom, and that I had to stop you. Am I too late?" Katara felt like crying.

"Yeah, Sokka. You're too late."

OoOoO

Katara hurried through the icy halls of the meeting house. She couldn't believe she was running late to her own engagement feast. She stopped in front of the giant door leading to the hall. She could hear the rumbling of voices behind it. She took in a deep breath, ready to step through when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Katara." She turned around to face Zuko emerging from the shadows. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He had taken to avoiding her for the last few days and she hadn't seen him since their blow up when she told him of her engagement.

"Zuko." She mumbled, looking away from him. She could feel his golden gaze burning into her, and all the feelings she had for him resurfaced. She took a deep breath, forcing them all back down. He took a small step towards her.

"I…I am sorry. I don't want it to end like this." Katara nodded, her mouth dry.

"I'm sorry too..." She whispered, "You have no idea how sorry I am." Zuko continued to stare at her, their meeting growing more and more awkward. She took a step closer to him and reached up to touch his scar.

"I hope you find love someday, Zuko. You deserve nothing less." He didn't smile at her, nor frown. His face remained totally passive, none of his inner emotions showing. Her hand slowly dropped to her side and retreated back into the folds of her parka.

"I hope the same for you." He said softly, and then turned and disappeared into the dark hallway again.

After one last glance in the direction he went, Katara turned her back to him and walked into the hall, forcing back her tears.

OoOoO

"The spirits have blessed me greatly this month." Hakoda stood up in front of his whole tribe as they gathered for the celebration. "I have had the good fortune to marry off two of my three children, both to noble fiancés!"

Cheering erupted in the hall, and Katara felt her face grow red. Jinju smiled at her from his seat next to her, and squeezed her hand underneath the table.

She forced herself not to stiffen and smile politely back at him. She still wasn't ready for physical contact between the two of them. Most likely, she never would be. But she continued to put on a show for her people.

Her people. The ones she was doing all of this for. She wondered if they knew the things she was giving up to keep them safe. Probably not; people never fully understood other's sacrifices.

She scanned the crowd and locked eyes with Sangok, who was holding his four year old child in his arms. He nodded solemnly at her, as if he understood her sacrifice. His eyes spoke volumes to her and she took immeasurable solace in them. Soon, they broke contact and she continued to look over the crowd.

She saw Ummi and Kua, gossiping in the corner. The sight of them made her heart twist. At least now, Ummi could have Zuko without anyone getting in the way, she though bitterly. Swiftly, she reprimanded herself and quickly looked away to refrain from breaking into tears.

She heard her father's voice distantly speaking, but her brain registered no words. Just feelings.

Feelings of angst, anticipation, fear.

Love.

Quickly, she forced this feeling down. She no longer loved him. She couldn't love him anymore.

But still, her eyes sought him out, desperate for a quick glance of him in the crowd. Her heart sighed in relief when she saw him.

There he was, next to Sokka and Yue. His uncannily calm gaze met her own, desperate one. It seemed eternity that they stared at each other. The corners of his mouth twitched, as if they wanted to break out into a smile.

And she knew he had forgiven her.

Relieved, she relaxed into her seat and tried to enjoy the rest of her evening.

OoOoO

Soon, the feast ended and everyone had said their last goodbyes, knowing this would probably be the last time they saw their Chief's daughter.

Katara went through it in an impartial daze, knowing if she came back to earth, she would break down and be unable to perform her duties.

As slowly as everybody had seemed to passed through, soon enough they were all gone and all who remained were her father, brother, his wife, Jinju and Tashi, and Zuko.

They stood awkwardly for a minute before Hakoda spoke.

"Jinju, Tashi and Katara. I know you are leaving tomorrow, and this may seem sudden, but I wish to send Zuko and Sokka with you as protection. They are very capable fighters and would be excellent protection and a sign of trust between our two tribes." Jinju and Tashi exchanged a glance after surveying Sokka and Zuko.

Katara stayed still as stone.

_Please don't accept. I don't think I could bear it if he were to be there all the time. Please no. Say no, take someone else. _

But Jinju bowed and accepted anyways.

"It would be an honor to have your sons accompany us."

At this Zuko perked up. Jinju had referred to him as a son of Hakoda. Their eyes met over the crowd of people and Jinju nodded slightly, his face unusually solemn. Zuko gave him a curt nod in return. Hakoda beamed.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow, you will leave, accompanied by Eastern Water Tribe warriors." Jinju nodded, and the crowd dispersed, Jinju and Tashi one way, Sokka, Yue, Hakoda, Zuko and Katara another.

As they walked, Katara fell in step with Zuko, head slightly bowed.

"Thank you for forgiving me." She whispered, soft enough that only he could hear her. He looked at her, his face betraying none of his feelings.

"You're welcome," He said equally soft. He quickly touched a hand to her cheek, and Katara relished in the fleeting warmth. "If there is one thing I understand, it is duty to your clan." Katara smiled, not trying to hold back her tears this time. Sokka and Yue had escaped to their own hut, while Hakoda had silently entered his own, leaving them all alone.

Zuko slowly wiped away the tears from her cheek and nodded at her, before stepping away. Katara took another step towards her hut.

"I will see you tomorrow." She whispered. Zuko nodded solemnly and watched until she disappeared in her hut.

Turning on his heel, he retired to his own hut and slowly began to undress.

Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the overwhelming feeling that he was being watched washed over him. He looked out the window and sat Katara, looking out her own window.

Their eyes locked, and everything they couldn't say in words was expressed in this gaze.

A gaze full of 'I'm sorry's' and 'what ifs', and a gaze full of love, the kind of pure love that stretched across distances and could not be diminished, even by time.

Finally, Katara turned and disappeared into the blackness of her hut. Zuko sighed and collapsed onto his own bed. Folding his arm behind his head, he stared at the ceiling, sorrow and a fear of the future filling him.

Because a future without her presented nothing but a stretch of empty years, an endless road that led nowhere.

And the thought of it frightened him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you. -Richard Wilbur_

It was snowing.

Not the kind of fat, lacy flakes that flutter to the ground and melt on your tongue, but the kind of frozen water that whirls through the wind, dropping out of a sheet-white sky.

Zuko stared out over the sea, his hands gripping the railing lining the dock, ignoring the snow whipping around him and running its fingers through his dark hair.

_The last time I was on a ship, I was a prisoner. _

The firebender's knuckles turned white as his fingers curled more tightly around the wooden railing of the dock. He could hear the wood starting to crack when a voice called out and disrupted his thoughts.

"Zuko? What are you doing out here?"

He quickly whipped around and found himself staring into two blue eyes. A small hope bubbled inside of him before he recognized them as Sokka's. The feeling immediately disappeared and was replaced by a cool indifference.

"I needed some air, Sokka. Before we get on the ship."

Sokka's face took on a concerned look and he walked closer, arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"…You should hurry, at least. It's a bad storm." Sokka pulled his hood further over his head, "Things can happen." He said, quieter than before. Zuko turned to look at him, squinting as the snow continued to assault him. Sokka met his gold eyes and smiled slightly.

"Jinju doesn't hate you, you know. He respects your decision to stay with us." Zuko looked back out to ocean. _If only that was the problem. _

"Thank you Sokka." He said quietly, dismissing the problem. Sokka nodded, obviously pleased with himself and his 'counseling' abilities.

"See you down there?" He asked as he turned away. Zuko gave him a curt nod and Sokka headed towards the Air and Water ships.

Zuko turned back to the hypnotizing swirl of snow and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the railing.

How strange life had become, he thought impassively. Everything was backwards. The things you wanted most, you couldn't have. The things you didn't want at all you had in abundance. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Zuko reflected. At least, this wasn't the way his mother had planned for it to turn out.

He shook his head fiercely, ridding himself from the pile of snow that had gathered on the top of his head.

Desire was such a fickle thing. It burned with such passion you felt like you were on top of the world…but eventually you had to come back down to earth, and when you did, it left you feeling empty and burned out.

But, as hard as wanting something is, _or someone,_ he added to himself, it would be infinitely harder to not know desire, to not know love, and to always have that question inside of you.

_Yes, _Zuko decided with finality, _even though I have lost love, I have gained knowledge of it._

_And that makes all the difference. _

OoOoO

It was snowing.

Katara sighed to herself and looked out over the walls surrounding her childhood home. She gathered her robes more tightly around her and offered a small smile to the sea. Her eyes scanned over the ships that were to take her to her new home. A bittersweet feeling had lodged in her heart and wouldn't let go.

She was leaving behind her home, her family, and her mother's shrine.

She was leaving behind love.

Katara felt like crying as unwanted thoughts crowded the front of her mind, begging for attention. How was it that she could be giving up so much and the world had no idea she even existed? She was giving her life to bring peace and the rest of the world was completely unaware.

Then something caught her eye and a slight smile graced her lips. Zuko was leaning against the dock below her.

Her heart fluttered slightly as she squinted through the snow. From what she could see of him, he looked relaxed, his hair whipping around in the storm. A surge of jealousy coursed through her as she imagined his natural heat keeping him warm, while she put on layer after layer to keep warm. Her heart smiled and it seemed everything was almost back to normal when a soft voice spoke behind her.

"Katara? Are you ready to leave?" She turned around and faced Jinju, who had a concerned look on his face.

Katara smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes." She said, trying to at least sound convincing. A wry smile crossed Jinju's face and he walked closer.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know." He said as he joined her at the icy wall, "I understand if you are hesitant to go." Katara turned back around and leaned her forearms on the wall, trying to look anywhere but where Zuko was.

"In that case, I may never end up leaving." Jinju nodded, his smile faltering a bit. Katara went on, unaware of Jinju.

"Sometimes, you have to lie to yourself. It's the only way you can do what you need to do." She murmured. Jinju put a pale hand over hers. Katara wanted to cry as she realized his hand looked like Zuko's over her own. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched washed over her.

Unable to stop herself, she looked up and noticed Zuko staring up at her and Jinju. Their eyes met over the gulf of ice for a brief second before he turned away from her and walked off the dock.

She wanted to cry out, ask him to stay a little bit longer, if only to get one last glimpse of him in her home village.

Then she remembered Jinju's hand upon her own, and his worried eyes watching her. Getting a grip on herself, her eyes turned back to Jinju and smiled. He smiled back.

"Are you ready?" he asked for the second time. Katara nodded and removed herself from the wall.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered.

As they walked away, Katara turned her head and gave one last futile glance towards where Zuko had been standing. When it was confirmed that he had not come back, she turned and held back a sigh.

How strange it was, she mused to herself, that even though she knew that what they had had ended, she was still trying to hold on just a little bit longer, just so it could hurt a little bit more.

OoOoO

"My dear clansmen, we have gathered here to send my daughter off to her new homeland, where she will be helping the cause of peace." Hakoda's clear blue eyes met his daughter's across the sea of people. Katara was standing on the plank leading up to the ship, with Jinju by her side, and Sokka and Zuko slightly behind her.

She watched as her father rose a hand in farewell to her, she watched as the people she had grown up with, the people who had raised her and her brother said goodbye, and she watched as her whole life waved in parting.

A blanket of solemnity fell over the tribe as she waved back and began to ascend the plank, assisted by Jinju.

Zuko bit down the surge of jealously that coursed through him as he watched Jinju and Katara walk up the plank. If he had any luck left, he wouldn't have to come back for their wedding. He could just stay away and hopefully continue to live peacefully in the Water Tribe with Sokka and his wife. Maybe he could even help Hakoda build up an army to protect themselves from his sire.

Or, he could accept Jinju's offer and stay with him and Katara in the Air Tribes.

Zuko's eyes widened at the thought. He could never do that. It wouldn't be honorable, to be in love with another man's wife, especially in his presence. What if he wasn't able to control himself and he gave himself and Katara away? She would be dishonored and ridiculed. Any chance for peace would be ruined.

No, he would stay away from them. It was for the best. Zuko looked up to the sky and contained a sigh.

The hardest part of growing up, he decided, was you couldn't always think of yourself anymore. There were thousands upon thousands of other souls out there, and he had to do what was right for them, and _himself_, he added, even if it meant breaking some hearts. Including his own.

When they reached the top of the ship, a cry broke out.

"For peace! For Lady Katara!" Katara whipped around at the sound of the voice, and smiled when she saw Sangok break away from the crowd, continually shouting his cry. Soon, the rest of the tribe joined in and a deafening roar overtook them. Katara blinked away tears.

At least someone had recognized her sacrifice. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip hers, and it was lifted up. She turned and saw Jinju lifting their joined hands in the air, and the crowd yelled louder. He turned and their eyes met. Disappointment in herself began to surge through her blood.

He really was trying. Trying to make this work for her sake, not just his own, while she lamented about her situation. She grit her teeth. Her situation would most likely never change, and she should be trying to make the best of it, like Jinju.

With a new determination, she smiled back at him and turned back to the screaming crowd.

A new age was dawning, and she would do everything in her power to protect it.

OoOoO

_Lady Katara_, she mused. That was a term from the Old World, back when people lived in grand cities and went to fancy parties.

She liked the way it sounded.

_Lady Katara,_ she thought again. _Lady Katara of the Eastern Water Tribe,_ she laughed mentally at the thought of introducing herself to someone like that, all dressed up in finery, with so much makeup on her face she didn't look like her anymore.

Then the thought soured when she remembered she would soon be Lady Katara of the Northern Air Tribe.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked back out the window. The snow storm had ended several hours ago, and now grey skies accompanied them across the waters. She longed for some good weather, and to rid herself of the gloom that had been her constant companion for the last week.

Already tired of being cooped up in the rooms under the ship, she threw on her parka and lumbered up the stairs leading to the deck.

She took in a deep breath of salty air and sighed in relief. It had been years since she had been out to sea, the last time being a month before her mother had died.

Being a waterbender, she had always had water around her, but never quite like the ocean. Her element sang to her as she walked across the deck.

Then, another blue parka caught her eye and her smile widened as she recognized her brother.

"Sokka!" she cried. He turned around a grin broke across his weather face. He waved her over and slung an arm over her shoulder as her abdomen pressed against the wooden railing of the ship. They stood in amiable silence for a few moments before Katara cleared her throat nervously. Sokka looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Need to say something, Katara?" She laughed quietly before nodding her head.

"I have a question actually…Sokka, what's it like being…married?" She finished anxiously. Sokka laughed louder than she had originally and removed his arm from her shoulder. He turned to face her seriously.

"Katara, that won't be for about another two years. You don't need to worry about it, at least not yet." Katara frowned.

"But I want to know now." She said after a few minutes. Sokka laughed again, but bent to her will.

"Do you want my version of marriage, or everyone else's?" Katara thought for a minute before answering.

"Yours. You seem to be very happy." Sokka nodded and looked back over the ocean.

"Well, I'll give it to you straight. Marriage isn't easy. You're with someone all the time. But, that's where the love comes in. Love makes it all worth it. Even right now, it feels unnatural to be away from Yue." Katara looked away.

"I'm sorry, for taking you away for so long-" Sokka cut her off.

"Sis, don't worry about it. I love you too. I have the rest of my life to be with Yue, and only a few more weeks to be with you." Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"You mean, I'll never see you again?" She asked, her voice going up an octave at the end. Sokka's eyes widened as he realized his mistake of wording.

"Katara, of course I'll see you again. It just won't be for a long time-" Katara turned to him, her blue eyes wide.

"Sokka, what if I made the wrong choice?" She whispered. Sokka smiled sadly, but pulled his sister closer so she couldn't see.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asked against his chest, more to herself than to him. Sokka gently pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"Katara, ever since we were little, you have always done the right thing. I trust that you know what you are doing."

_Oh, but I don't. Sokka, I have no idea what I'm doing. _

But she just looked at her brother, at all the earnestness in his eyes, and thought of his family, how it would be growing soon, and how they didn't want his children and her nieces and nephews to grow up in a world at war with itself, and she felt a little bit stronger, a little bit more able to face her decision.

And she almost felt better.

Almost.

OoOoO

Jinju walked up the steps to the helm of the ship and noted the two airbenders blowing wind into the sails of the ship.

They were making good speed. Hopefully, no incidents would happen on the way to his tribe. He was eager to get home after being gone for so long. Tashi had warned him to stay at home, instead of leaving Iio in charge, but he had to go. He had to be there to meet Zuko, and more importantly, Katara.

He had heard so much of the strange Water tribe that had adopted a Son of Fire, and how he had accepted them, even dressing as one. He had never heard of Katara before, but once he saw her, he had been swept off his feet.

Her eyes were what had done it. She wasn't the kind of beauty that men lusted after a subsequent glance, nor the kind of beauty that was simple and unrefined, but a kind of beauty that one had if they had a beautiful soul as well. Her eyes spoke all of that. They were a kind of blue unknown to him in his homeland.

He knew that he could love her, and spend the rest of his life with her.

But, he also knew that she didn't love him that way. At least not yet.

"Chief Jinju!" a male voice called out. Jinju turned to see Tashi walking towards him. Jinju mentally rolled his eyes. Tashi had been one of his father's most trusted advisors, but he, however, just found him boring and tedious. But, he put on a smile and met Tashi halfway.

"Hello, Tashi. May I ask what you need?" Tashi nodded, his wispy beard blowing in the wind.

"Where is your future wife?" He asked, a knowing gleam in his eye. Jinju opened his mouth to reply, but found he did not know.

"I… do not know." He admitted. Tashi nodded, disappointment on his face.

"Go and find her. I wish to begin instruction on our tribe's culture and her role in our tribe." Jinju refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Tashi, we have two years for her to learn this, there is no need to force anything upon her yet-" Tashi held up a hand, interrupting Jinju. Only he dared to talk and act this way to the chief.

"She has two years to practice. She only has this trip to learn. Once we get back, we shall be very busy planning our counter-attack and unable to teach her, and I do not trust anyone but us to be so…accepting and trust-worthy." Jinju nodded, taking in his words.

"I suppose you are right. When shall we start?" Tashi looked at him, solemn-faced.

"Right now."

OoOoO

"You want me to start learning…now?" Katara asked, exchanging a look with Sokka. Jinju nodded, an earnest expression on his face.

"I know, it's ridiculously early, but Tashi feels it is for the best, and as much as I hate to admit it, he is usually right."

Katara nodded.

"Alright, I suppose it will give me something to do on this trip." She said with a smile, "Where do I go?" Jinju gave her another uneasy smile.

"See, here's another thing. Tashi also wants your brothers to join us." Sokka's mouth fell open.

"Sit around listening to lectures on some old air heads? I don't think so!" He exclaimed. Katara rolled her eyes and punched her brother in the shoulder.

"Come on Sokka, it won't be that bad." Jinju smiled.

"We will be exchanging the culture of both our tribes. You would be showing us your style of fighting as well."

Sokka pretended to stroke an invisible beard as he thought.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Jinju grinned again. Everything was going smoothly so far. Now, only one more person.

"Where is Zuko?" He asked, looking around. Sokka shrugged while Katara's breath stuck in her throat.

"I dunno. He usually mopes around somewhere with some candles." He said casually. Katara tried not to start hyperventilating.

"Does he really have to join us? I mean, we already have Sokka, and-" Jinju held up a hand.

"Katara, I realize that brother's can be hard to get along with sometimes, but can you put up with him just for this small portion of the day?" Katara felt like laughing.

Was that what he thought was going on between them? Sibling _rivalry_? Zuko wasn't even her real brother for crying out loud!

But, as she shot down the idea in her head, she secretly wished that that was the case. It would make life so much easier.

But she just grit her teeth and nodded.

"I suppose I can try to put up with him." She said, a pinched smile on her face. She probably looked so strange at the moment. But if Jinju noticed, he said nothing. He just nodded.

"I'll go find him. We will all meet up for lunch, and from there." Katara gave another strange smile and he left.

Once Jinju was out of sight, she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Sokka eyed her suspiciously.

"What happened with you and Zuko? You two used to be like this." He said, twisting his pointer and middle finger together to prove his point. Katara froze.

This wasn't good if Sokka was noticing something. Her brain whirled, trying to make up excuses.

"Um…he stole…-he stole something from me! And I cannot forgive him!" She almost shouted. Sokka rose his eyebrows, a suspicious look in his eye.

"Right. I think I'll just make the two of you have hug therapy until you guys work this out." Katara gulped.

"Hug therapy?" She squeaked out. Sokka nodded very seriously.

"You two will hug each other until everything is forgiven." Katara shook her head vehemently.

"No hugging! I've already forgiven him! See? Forgiveness!" She said, waving her arms around as if that portrayed forgiveness. Sokka just shook his head.

"I've heard that tone before. That's the tone of 'I'll just do what they want so I can get out of the moral of this story.' Well, Katara, it isn't happening this time! You are about to leave and get married. You won't see Zuko for a very, very, very long time! You will not leave on a sour note." Sokka nodded his head once, as if that proclaimed his word as law. Katara just whimpered and tried not to think about lunch time.

OoOoO

"Zuko! So nice of you to join us!" Katara winced as she heard Sokka's voice boom out when Zuko entered the galley. She felt herself physically shrinking when Jinju appeared by Zuko's side and they walked closer. Each step screamed 'hug therapy' and Katara could feel her heart pounding like mad.

Then, Zuko was across from her, and Jinju settled down next to her at the low-lying wooden table she and Sokka were at. As soon as the two benders sat down, Sokka was on his feet with a cup in hand.

"Attention!" He cried as he rattled his cup, "Attention!" Zuko ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Just tell us what you want to say, Sokka. We are all within a normal talking distance." Sokka made a disagreeable sound, but put his cup down.

"It had come to my attention that Zuko and Katara have not been feeling the love lately." Zuko's eyes widened to the size of moon peaches, and a blush stained his cheeks. Katara looked anywhere but Zuko, twisting her hands under the table.

"This is not acceptable in the house of Hakoda. I suggest we make them do hug therapy until their difference have been solved." Sokka said, sitting back down on the cushions surrounding the table. Zuko stood up quickly, almost knocking the table over.

"Objection! I demand to know what we have done to deserve this!" He nearly shouted. Sokka stood up as Zuko sat down. Jinju looked between the two, a confused look on his face.

"What is going on?" He whispered in Katara's ear. She shook her head.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Jinju laughed and moved away. Sokka looked at everyone before beginning.

"A few hour ago, it came to my attention that Zuko had stolen something from Katara. She claimed she could never forgive him. This cannot happen, as she is about to leave and we won't see her again for a while. So, I am commanding them to hug it out."

Jinju laughed and raised a glass.

"Here, here! I agree!" Katara turned to Jinju, a mortified expression mottling her features.

"What?" She managed to get out, "You agree with him?" Jinju nodded.

"Yes! If there is one thing I believe in, it is sibling love! I have a younger brother myself." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What is his name?" Jinju laughed.

"No changing the subject!" Katara and Zuko groaned in unison as Sokka stood them both up. He pushed them together, but their arms were still glued to their sides. Sokka grabbed their arms and flopped them over each other. Sokka frowned when they still didn't react.

"Seriously, guys. I won't let you leave until you give each other a real hug." Katara shot Sokka a glare from her position in Zuko's arms.

Sokka folded his arms and sat down.

"I have all day." Zuko gave Sokka 'the death glare', but still he shook his head and made hugging motions with his arms.

Finally, they gave in.

Zuko's arms tightened around the small of her back, and Katara slowly closed in around his neck. They stood still for a moment before the fire kicked in.

It spread from her chest throughout her whole being. Unconsciously, her grip around Zuko's neck tightened, and he drew her closer. Suddenly, she was so grateful to Sokka for giving them this opportunity, even though he would never know what it meant.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" They broke apart, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment before turning back to Jinju and Sokka.

"No, it wasn't." Zuko answered softly before sitting down at his place at the table. Katara sat back down next to Jinju, saying nothing.

"What about you, Katara? Feel better?" Sokka asked in a teasing manner. Katara looked up and gave him a quick nod before turning back to the food that had been presented in front of them.

Katara kept her head down the rest of the meal, trying to ignore the electric current lingering where Zuko had touched.

OoOoO

"Our culture is very different from yours, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. We live far up in the mountains, far away from the rest of the world. This has given us a tactical advantage over the rest of you, as you are in the open."

"Um, Tashi-Is that right? Tashi? Ok. Well, Tashi, the Water tribes aren't exactly in the open. You can only get to our tribe by boat."

"Sokka…would you let me finish?"

"Sorry…but you _were_ wrong…"

"Sokka!"

"What? He was. OW! Why do you always feel the need to punch me? It's really unfa-"

"Will you two please stop fighting?"

"When have we ever listened to you, Zuko?"

Tashi ran a hand over his face and sighed. These would be very long lessons indeed.

OoOoO

The rest of the day passed by quickly, until night had fallen and the crew had crawled into bed.

A full moon shed its light on the ship, illuminating a tiny figure in blue on the deck. Katara stared up at the moon, thinking of the girl who had sacrificed her life to save the world.

In many ways, they had a lot in common.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and she turned to face Jinju, his face even paler in the moonlight.

"Hello." She said warmly, in stark contrast to the weather. Jinju smiled and joined her at the edge of the boat.

"Hey." He said softly. He stared straight ahead, not looking at her.

"Your brother is very knowledgeable." He said after a while of silence. Katara scoffed.

"Sokka? Maybe in Water Tribe _food_, but any-"

"I meant Zuko." He interrupted with a smile.

"Oh." Katara said, a blush staining her cheeks. Jinju laughed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Katara froze. She wasn't ready for this. Her face grew redder and Jinju just laughed harder, mistaking her blush for embarrassment, rather than mortification.

Eager to change the subject, Katara turned to Jinju.

"You mentioned you had a brother earlier. What's he like?" Jinju grew solemn, a startling change from his laughing manner a few seconds ago.

"He's…different from the rest of us." Katara's raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about him." Jinju looked at her, but said nothing. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes before he sighed and turned back out to the ocean.

"His name is Aang. He is fifteen years old, and he's already a master airbender." Katara looked at Jinju, surprised.

"He doesn't sound that different." Jinju gave her a look.

"He doesn't believe the same way the rest of us do. He believes in the ways of Old." Jinju squeezed the railing harder.

"Ever since he started hanging around that teacher, _Gyatso_," He spat the name like it was dirty in his mouth, "he refuses to use his airbending to hurt others. He is a master, and he won't help us in the war. He shaved his head and started to dress like a monk, just like Gyatso. His mind is being poisoned." Katara looked at Jinju, a little frightened. But Jinju didn't notice, and continued on.

"He believes there is a peaceful solution to all of this. He thinks we can _talk _to Ozai."

Katara put a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Why can't you?" Jinju turned to her, a sad expression on his face.

"We already tried. Ozai slaughtered them all. I never told Aang, though. It would break his heart, to know of the cruelty that goes on in this world," He sighed and rubbed his temples, "That's one of the disadvantages of living apart from the rest of the world. You think nothing can touch you, that there is still some _good_ in this world. But then you leave and find out that that it is all a lie."

Katara looked out to where Jinju was looking. A lone bird sailed across the wind, cawing for its lost family.

"In many ways, airbenders are like that bird. We try to have a family, be a part of things, but in the end, all you have is yourself. It happened to Avatar Aang. And it will happen to us once again when Ozai strikes." Katara suddenly turned to Jinju.

"What do you mean?" Jinju continued to watch the bird.

"We don't have much of a chance, Katara. Ozai is very powerful."

Suddenly, rage flooded through Katara. How _dare _he suggest that there was no hope. Wasn't that the reason why she was even doing this in the first place? To give the world a fighting chance, to show the other tribes they could work together? She put a tiny hand on Jinju's broad shoulder.

"Are you suggesting that I am doing all of this, sacrificing so much, for _nothing_?" She asked, her rage barely controlled. Jinju turned to face her, his attention caught.

"No, only that-"

"Only what? We have no fighting chance?" Jinju's face took on a worried look as the water on the ship began to slosh around. He suddenly felt very ashamed. He hadn't taken in how Katara would feel about the odds. He looked at her, gray eyes meeting blue ones.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how that would sound." Katara gave him a half smile, and turned back out to the ocean.

"It's ok. But, if there's one thing I've learned in life, it is to never give up without a fight." Jinju smiled and took her hand in his.

"That's what I like about you, Katara. You are a strong woman." Katara blushed fiercely and took her hand back.

"Thank you." She whispered. Jinju nodded and bowed to her.

"Good night." He said, a smile on his face.

"Good night." She replied, a smile of her own plastered to her face. Jinju nodded and headed down the stairs to the room under the deck. Katara smiled again, unconsciously rubbing her hand.

_Maybe I could grow to love him_, she thought, _Maybe everything will turn out all right in the end. _

And that's when she saw Zuko.

OoOoO

Zuko strolled along the deck of the ship, enjoying the moonlight. Of course, it was nothing compared to the sunlight and heat of the day, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Everyone thought that as a firebender, you had to hate the moon and everything related to the water, fire's natural enemy. But he enjoyed it, to a degree.

And then he saw Katara.

With a smile, he thought, _Maybe I like some things of Water better than others. _Quickly reprimanding himself, he stopped that train of thought.

_Dishonorable, thinking about another man's fiancé that way! _

Then his eyes grew wider as she recognized him too. They stood there, several feet apart for a few moments, before the spell was broken. She smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Hello." She whispered, the sound being carried to him on the lazy wind of the night. He nodded to her and walked closer.

"Hello." He rasped as he leaned against the railing next to her. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little fearfully. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Please, we can still talk to each other, Katara." She turned back to the ocean, albeit hesitantly.

"I...suppose."

They stood in awkward silence before Zuko spoke up.

"So, you and Jinju seem to be getting alon-"

"Please, Zuko. Don't even go there." Katara interrupted. He shrugged.

"Well, it's true."

Katara sighed and turned to the firebender next to her.

"I'm trying to make this work. I don't relish being miserable for the rest of my life." Zuko's gold eyes stared at her intensely.

"You don't have to go through with it." He said, so softly Katara almost missed it. She frowned.

"Yes, I do." Zuko continued to stare at her, his golden eyes paralyzing her.

"Why?" He asked, his breath blowing across her face, caressing her cheeks. She shivered involuntarily.

"Because my people expect me too. They need me." Zuko's eyes grew passionate.

"I need you!" He said, his voice raising. Then quieter, "I love you, Katara." He admitted, his eyes closing.

Katara felt an icy glove clench around her heart. How long had she waited for those words, only to hear them when she couldn't say them back. She stepped away.

"Why did you say that?" She asked, voice trembling. Zuko's own eyes snapped open and watched her slowly back away.

"Because I needed you to know." He said simply. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. She could see the haunted gaze in his eyes, and she knew the same battle that was inside of her, was being fought in him as well. She took a step towards him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Zuko, I…I-" her voice failed her, and they fell into silence, both staring at each other intently. Then, she found her voice again.

"Zuko, there are reasons we met. There were reasons for the good times, and for the bad times we had. But, more importantly, there is a reason we have to end. We have more to learn, about ourselves and the world, more to experience. And-" her voice faltered at the look in his eye, before she continued, "there is more loving we have to do in this lifetime." She took a step closer and put a gentle hand on the scarred side of his face. His eyes closed softly.

"Please don't limit yourself. You were meant for higher things than me, Zuko. The moon spirit herself told me."

At this, Zuko's eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth to argue, but Katara put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Please, promise me you will find someone else. You deserve nothing less." And with that, she backed away and disappeared into the rooms below the deck.

Zuko turned away, and looked back up at the moon.

Suddenly, her light seemed a little bit harsher. As he watched the moon, he swore to her.

_You may have said that she is beneath me, but I swear to you, I will never love anyone the way that I love her again._

And with that, he turned on his heel and retired to his room.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Just a quick note, in the air tribe, I imagine their home to look a lot like Rivendell from the LOTR...so hopefully that helps you envision the tribe! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8

_Two Months Later_

Katara silently padded through the stone halls, watching out of the corner of her eye as young airbenders practiced in the open arena beside her. Continuing along the hallway, she walked until the only sound was the faint laughter of the students behind her.

Soon, she came to an open balcony overlooking the valley the Northern Air Tribe was situated on. She sighed contentedly to herself and sat down on a stone bench, drawing her knees to her chest.

Wordlessly, she looked out and took in the beauty of the mountains and the valley. It was amazing to her that the airbenders could have crafted such a home to live in here.

* * *

"_We're here." Jinju breathed as the ship finally docked. Katara felt her heart stop beating for a moment as she looked out at the nearly empty docking area. She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. _

"_You, along with your brothers, will be properly welcomed at the home tribe. This is just a small branch, for the fisherman and other sea-farers." Katara nodded, and looked up at Jinju, a small smile on her face. _

"_How long till we reach the main tribe?" Jinju let go of her shoulder, running his hand down to take hers. They began walking away from the railing and towards the middle of the deck. _

"_It's about a day's worth of travel on an ostrich horse. We leave in the morning." He gave her hand one more squeeze and left her standing on the deck alone. _

_Once he was gone, Katara tried to not wipe her hand guiltily on her dress. _

* * *

"Katara? What are you doing over here?" Katara smiled as she recognized the voice. She quickly stood up and offered a hug to the young airbender in front of her.

"Oh, you know, Aang. Just wandering." Aang laughed cheerfully and sat down next to Katara on the bench.

"Is Jinju in another meeting?" Katara's smile faltered slightly at the mention of her fiancé, but Aang did not notice.

"Yes, he is." Aang looked out over the valley and sighed, resting his head on the ledge.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Katara?" His eyes shifted over to her and he smiled lazily. Katara nodded as her eyes raked over the tall trees and the stone housing built into the mountains. Aang sat up straight all of a sudden, and turned to Katara.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you, Katara." Katara laughed at his outburst.

"Why do you say that, Aang?"

The fourteen year old slumped again.

"Believe it or not, I don't have that many friends here. Most people don't approve of Gyatso and me's decisions, about the war and all. But you don't care! You still talk to me." Katara smiled warmly at Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad I met you as well."

* * *

_Zuko walked slowly through the halls of the ship, his feet feeling impossibly heavy. This was the point of no return. Once they left, it would mean Katara had made her final decision. And it wasn't him. _

_The whole time they had traveled, he had harbored a secret fantasy that Katara would turn around and choose him, claiming it all a horrible joke. But with this final exodus, it would all end. _

_These thoughts weighed on his mind until he found himself out in the autumn air. He looked out and tried not to remember his own childhood around the mountains as they stood ominously over him. He leaned against the railing as Jinju's men carried all their belongings off the ship, packing them onto the horses below. _

_From here they would travel to the main tribe, staying there for only a week before traveling back to the Eastern Water Tribe, and leaving Katara behind. Zuko tried not to think about that day, even as it grew closer with every minute. He was terrible at saying goodbye, and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want any more practice saying farewell to those he loved. _

* * *

Listlessly, the scarred firebender sat in his hut, staring at the moon. It had been a week since he and Sokka arrived home, and every minute pulsed with loneliness. The tribe had made it all too clear that now that Katara was gone, his connections to the tribe were slowly dwindling. Hakoda was aging quickly, and soon Sokka would be the only one left. Hakoda had not been a young man when he became chief, and the loss of his wife had greatly aged him.

Outside, a hushed conversation between Sokka and Yue cornered his attention.

"I'm worried about him, Sokka. All he's done since you've gotten back is sit in his hut and sleep. Did something happen there that would make him this way?"

"I…don't know if I'm at liberty to say, honey."

Zuko smiled softly to himself. _At least Sokka can keep his mouth shut_, he thought.

"Well, can you do anything to help him? It's not healthy to be this way."

"I'll see what I can do in the morning. He's probably asleep." His attention fell away as footsteps sounded their departure.

Zuko continued to watch the moon, blowing smoke rings in the dark.

* * *

_Katara found the travel through the mountains quite enjoyable. There was something about the steady rhythm of the beast's movement beneath her that calmed her quaking heart. That and the sheer beauty of the mountains took her breath away. She had never known such raw elegance in nature before. Her whole life had been consumed by ice and snow, and the occasional brush. But now, now she was surrounded by strange creatures and plants that she had never seen before. Even Sokka had been impressed. However, she couldn't bring herself to ask Zuko what he thought about it, or even look at him. _

_Because she knew she would lose all resolve once she did. _

* * *

Soon, Aang had left for lessons with Gyatso, and Katara was left by herself once more. Once the sun began to go down, Katara got up to find Jinju. His meetings would be ending soon, and they had taken to eating dinner together with Aang and Gyatso after their lessons.

With the prospect of eating dinner with Aang ahead, Katara quickened her pace and her heart felt a little lighter as she moved towards Jinju's home.

Before long, she had reached the dining room. When she had first come here, Jinju's home had overwhelmed her. Having lived her whole life amidst ice blocks and tiny huts, the size of the stone houses in this tribe had bewildered her.

When she had asked Jinju how they had built their tribe (it was more like the great cities of old, in her opinion), he had smiled and answered: "Good relations with earthbenders."

* * *

"_My dear tribesman and fellow warriors, as you know, I had left several weeks ago to pay a visit to the Eastern Water Tribe. I had left with the intention of bringing home a warrior, but instead I have brought you a bride. I present to you, Lady Katara of the Eastern Water Tribe!" _

_Katara took a deep breath as she stepped forward and met the hushed whispers of the Air people. How strange that a race that had almost been wiped out hundreds of years ago was now thriving in an even better condition than her own people._

_And now, she, a no-name waterbender from a disappearing tribe was over them. She felt Jinju put a reassuring hand over her shoulder as she stepped forward to address them. _

"_Hello," she began nervously as she saw hundreds of faces watching hers, "I do not know any of you, yet. I do not know about war, or even peace for that matter. But, I do know that because of all_ _of _our_ actions today and in the future, thousands of others shall come to know peace in a way that we never got the chance to. They shall know of things we never did, because of people like Ozai attacking innocents. I pray to the moon and ocean spirits, and now, the spirits of the Air people as well, I pray to them every day that peace would come to our lands. And because of us and the choices we make from now on, this will either come to pass, or slip away from us forever. I pray that our two cultures may be able to work together for a better future for your children…and for mine." _

_Slowly, she stepped back by Jinju's side as silence washed over everyone. A sudden despair washed over her as everyone continued to stare. _

Maybe that speech was a little over the top_, she thought to herself._

_Suddenly, cheering overtook the tribe and everyone was yelling. Katara felt a wide grin overtake her and she felt weak in the knees as the roaring overtook her senses. _

"_I knew they would love you." Jinju whispered into her ear. Katara's smile grew wider and she allowed herself a small wave to Jinju's people. She quickly looked over her shoulder, and found Sokka smiling as well. When their eyes met, he gave her quick thumbs up. Then her eyes moved to Zuko, who for the first time in awhile, was also smiling. _

_A quiet peace slowly entered her heart. _

* * *

"Zuko! Come quick; it's dad." Zuko's eyes quickly burst open and he ran out the sparring arena, not even stopping to pull on his parka. He just ran.

Hakoda had been sick for awhile, going through peaks and valleys. On a hunting trip, he had fallen through some thin ice, and had never gotten over the cold. The same healer that had accompanied Zuko on his first trip to the tribe was now treating their chief.

Zuko was rarely admitted to see his surrogate father because of him. He still didn't trust Zuko, so when Sokka had come to get him, he had run as fast as he could to see his dying father.

_If that stupid healer tries to deny me, I'll kill something. Preferably him, _he thought angrily. Finally, he reached their compound and pounded into Hakoda's hut, right behind Sokka. The healer was nowhere in sight.

Hakoda smiled slightly as he saw his two sons kneel down beside him. His hand rose shakily to meet their faces.

"Sokka…Zuko…thank you for being here." He rasped out. Sokka's mouth twitched into something like a smile.

"Hey dad." He whispered. Hakoda's smile widened at the sound of his son's voice.

"Sokka…look at me. Isn't this a pathetic way to go?" He joked weakly, "Claimed by my own element…" he coughed bitterly at the end of his sentence. Sokka smiled softly, trying not to cry as his father began slipping.

"No, dad…don't say that." He said, at loss for more comforting words. Hakoda smiled at his son. Then he turned to Zuko.

"Do you mind, Zuko, if I talk to you both individually…for a few minutes? Sokka will…go first." Zuko nodded abruptly and left, swinging the cloth as he left.

Outside, Zuko leaned against the wall, trying to tune out the private murmurings of Hakoda to Sokka.

* * *

"_Firebenders aren't to be trusted."_

"_Why is he here? This is most disconcerting." _

"_Jinju was wrong to trust him. Just look at the mark on his face."_

"_I heard that if you were marked by your own element it's a sign of bad blood…"_

_Zuko walked along the air tribe and tried not to attack those whispering about him. He had been here for several days already, and was itching to leave. _

_This place held nothing for him anymore. Katara wouldn't speak to him, let alone look at him. Everything here annoyed him. And the more he saw of this place, the more people managed to do just that. _

_He was more than eager to leave. _

* * *

"He's ready for you now, Zuko." Sokka said seriously as he exited the hut. Zuko nodded curtly and ducked in under the flap. Hakoda lay on the bed with his eyes closed. They quickly opened when he approached and kneeled by the bedside. Zuko smiled as Hakoda gripped his hand. It made him think of his uncle, someone he hadn't thought about for a very long time. He hadn't thought about most of his 'real' family in a while.

"My son…I am so…proud of you." Hakoda said slowly, as shivers began to wrack his body again. Zuko held Hakoda's hand tighter as his grip on life loosened.

"You are destined for greatness…I know that one day you will find it." Zuko, unwillingly, felt tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes.

"You are not bound to this tribe…but please know…that you will always…have a home here." Zuko nodded.

"I know. Thank you so much for everything you have done…father." Hakoda's eyes closed, a genuine smile on his face.

"No…thank you, Zuko." Confusion entered Zuko's mind.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda's eyes remained closed, but he continued to speak.

"You taught me how to forgive…and how to love whom I thought an enemy. My wife…would be so grateful…for this…" he trailed off, his breathing getting heavier. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and his grip on Zuko's hand grew tighter.

Sokka, who had been listening, quickly rushed in the room and grabbed his father's other hand.

"I can see them!" He said, happiness laced in every word, "She is waiting for me…I see her, I see Kya."

And with that, Chief Hakoda of the Eastern Water Tribe passed on.

* * *

"_Goodbye, Sokka." Katara whispered into his brothers ear, as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. _

"_Goodbye, Katara." He replied, his grip equally as tight. Slowly, they broke apart, expressing all their loneliness, all their insecurities, in a glance. Sokka smiled at his sister, and all the comfort in the world was in his eyes. Katara nodded, a smile of her own on her face. Sokka gave her one last hug, then turned and began to walk towards the ship. _

_Then Katara turned to Zuko. They stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, Katara moved forward and hugged him. Startled, Zuko stood still for a moment before hugging her back. _

"_Goodbye, Zuko." She murmured into his ear. _

"_Goodbye." He managed to get out. Then, they let go of each other. Katara offered a tiny smile, and Zuko accepted with his own. _

_Slowly, he bowed low and deep to her. He looked up and met her eyes. _

"_Your sacrifice will not have been in vain." He said, with as much passion as he could muster. Katara nodded stupidly, no words coming to her mind except two. _

"_Thank you." She replied. Zuko nodded, and turned to walk up to the ship. When he reached the top, he turned around and gave one final glance to Katara. _

"_Goodbye!" She shouted, waving like crazy as the ships began to pull away. "I love you!" She yelled louder, for everyone to hear. _

_Zuko smiled and pretended she had said it to him, and only him. _

_Sokka waved back to her, yelling his love for her as well. Zuko merely watched her, not wanting to ruin anything with his inadequate words. But his will broke, and he shouted three words back to her. _

"_I love you!" He shouted, just for her. Katara stopped waving, and her heart felt full. _

"_I love you too!" She replied. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Jinju. _

"_You'll see them again, Katara." _

_She nodded, a smile on her face. _

"_Yes, I know." _

_And with that, Jinju led her away as the ship grew smaller and smaller on the horizon, until it was only a tiny speck. Her eyes never left it once. _

* * *

Katara lay on the green grass of the hillside, her arms outstretched behind her, looking lazily at the clouds. Aang sat beside her, a look of wonder on his face.

"Woah! Katara, look at that cloud!" Katara smiled as she rearranged herself to get a better look at the cloud, "Doesn't it look like a Sparrowkeet?"

"Yeah, it does, Aang."

Suddenly, Aang turned over onto his side, head propped up by his wrist, watching Katara.

"What about you? What do you see in the clouds?"

Katara turned onto her back once more and looked up, a look of concentration written upon her face.

"That one kind of looks like a tea cup." She said, shrugging her shoulders, a funny sensation when lying on the ground. Aang's face screwed up in a look of debate.

"Really? It looks more like a badger mole to me." Suddenly, Katara felt very stupid.

"Um…Aang, what's a badger mole?" Aang turned to look at Katara bewilderment clear on his face.

"You don't know what a badger mole is? Geez, Katara-" Katara shot him a 'just tell me what it is' look. Aang looked away sheepishly, "Right. Um…a badger mole is the earthbender's spiritual guide. It's what taught the earthbender's ancestors how to earthbend!" Katara nodded slowly.

"There are spiritual guides?" Aang gave her another look.

"You don't know what spiritual guides are?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"I know what they are, Aang, I just didn't know they really existed." Aang nodded slowly.

"I can respect that." Katara smiled slightly.

"So, what is an airbender's spiritual guide?" Aang smiled proudly.

"It's an air bison!" Katara frowned.

"Aren't those extinct?" Aang's smile fell.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But they are still cooler than badger moles." Katara laughed.

"What about firebenders?" She asked earnestly, excited by the new knowledge. Aang turned back onto his back, and looked back up at the sky.

"They have the dragons."

Katara took in a sharp breath. Dragons were fierce and intimidating, but then again, so were firebenders. They made the perfect combination. Then, Katara sat up, looking at Aang thoughtfully.

"So what would a waterbender's spiritual guide be?"

Aang frowned at this. He began rubbing his chin furiously.

"I have no idea…the moon maybe?"

Katara groaned inwardly.

"Aang…I can't ride the moon."

"Oh. Right..."

They fell into a silent reverie, each trying to figure out the mystery of a waterbender's spiritual guide. Then Aang sat up straight.

"Well, only Avatars have spiritual guides anyways, so you don't have to worry about it!"

Katara tried not to hit her forehead with her palm.

* * *

_Slowly, she made her way over to the closed doors that led to the stone balcony in her room. Gripping the handles, she swung the double doors open as thunder boomed through the night sky. Katara looked up as it began to rain around her. She could feel the tiny patter of the rain on her face. She took a tiny step back into her room, still leaving the doors open. Suddenly, old memories began to flood her mind. _

"It doesn't really rain here. Once we had an unusually warm summer and the snow turned to rain. It was the first time I'd ever seen rain. I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"Maybe someday we'll both get out of here and we can do whatever we want."

_Katara smiled to herself at the innocence they had back then. Then a sudden twist of her heart reminded her that he was gone, along with her brother. _

_Then a knock at the door had her twisting around and watching as Jinju peeked his head through her door. She waved him in with a smile._

"_Katara, I want you to meet someone."_

_Jinju looked behind him and waved in a tall, gangly boy with the traditional airbending tattoos running up and down his body. He looked about fourteen. _

"_As you know, my brother has been…away with Gyatso. He got home a few hours ago, and I want you to meet him." Jinju pushed the boy forward slightly, and he smiled sheepishly. _

"_Katara, this is Aang, my brother." _

* * *

"We should write to Katara, tell her about…tell her about dad."

Zuko sat against the wall of Sokka's hut, his fingers steepled, attention distracted from Sokka.

"Yes. We should." He answered after a while.

Sokka nodded, slowly, all that had happened still not completely registering in his mind. His arm resting around Yue's shoulder tightened suddenly.

"Will you do it, or shall I?"

This caught Zuko's attention.

"She would probably want to hear it from you, not me." Sokka nodded.

"You're right. I'll do it now." Slowly, Sokka and Yue got up and left, leaving Zuko alone.

* * *

_Zuko stepped off the boat and onto the same dock from four years ago. He looked around and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. Nothing except himself had changed while he was away. _

_Slowly, he walked away from the boat, leaving Sokka behind with his overjoyed wife. When they docked, she had come running up to him, and desperately clung to him, whispering something only he could hear. Sokka's eyes widened and he took her in his arms and swept her up in a giant hug. Later, he would find out that Yue was with child, and soon their family would begin. Zuko watched them with heavy lids, and walked away, trying to erase images he had of a future like theirs for him. _

_The firebender walked through the village, empty with everyone still back at the docks. He couldn't stay here long, that much he knew. This place had too many memories, and if he was to keep his sanity, he would have to leave. _

_He continued to walk as if in a daze towards his home. When he got there, he stumbled into his hut and collapsed on his bed, and promptly fell asleep._

_Zuko dreamt that he walked alongside the worn road that led to Katara's favorite spot in the tribe. He walked silently along, waiting for someone to join him. Soon, he came to the shrine. A girl dressed in blue robes stood at the edge of the bank, holding something in her hands. _

"_Katara?" Zuko breathed, not wanting to believe it. She turned around slowly and smiled at him, dropping whatever it was in her hands. She ran to him and jumped in his arms. _

"_I've missed you." She repeated over and over. Zuko smiled and looked at her, amazed that she was here, with him. Then, her eyes suddenly took on a cruel glint. Zuko quickly let go of her as she began to morph into someone he hadn't thought about in a very long time. _

"_You've missed me, Zuzu? How sweet." Zuko took a step back as Azula stood in front of him in Katara's clothes. _

"_What did you do with Katara?" He asked in a steely tone. Azula examined her fingernails. _

"_What? Am I not good enough for you?" Zuko let out a primitive growl and Azula smirked. _

"_Fine, if you really must know," she said as she brushed off her clothes, "She left, just like everyone else. Just like mother, just like uncle-"_

"_Shut up!" Zuko yelled at her. Azula just grinned bloodily and began to fade away._

"_After all, Zuzu, how could anyone love something like you?" _

_ OoOoO_

_Soon, the day passed into night and Zuko found himself waking up to darkness, his familiar mantra running through his mind. _

Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies…

_Desperate for some fresh air, he stumbled out of his hut and found, to his surprise, Sokka sitting outside the entrance to his hut. _

"_Sokka, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Yue?" Sokka didn't look at him, but continued to stare forward. _

"_Yue…can wait. I have to talk to you about something." Zuko stared at his surrogate brother._

"_All right. I'm listening." Sokka turned to look at him and slowly got to his feet. _

"_It's about Katara." He said simply, his face drawn tightly together. Zuko took a step closer to Sokka. His eyes flashed up to meet Zuko's golden ones._

"_You love her, don't you?" _

_Zuko felt his heart stop beating for a moment, all of his possible answers laid out before him. Sokka eyed him carefully, and Zuko knew what to say. _

"_Yes." _

* * *

Zuko stood on the edge of the dock for the last time. He looked out over the vast ocean before him and suddenly felt very small. He slung his bag over his shoulder. There wasn't much in his bag, as he had hardly any possessions.

He felt a presence come up behind him and stop.

"You don't have to leave, you know." Zuko closed his eyes. He had considered this many times, but each time, it always came back to leaving.

"But I need to." He responded. Sokka came up beside him and looked out over the ocean.

"You are a strange person." He said suddenly. Zuko turned to him, a slight smirk on his face.

"You're one to talk." Sokka let out a laugh, then grew somber quickly.

"Seriously, though. You are a firebender, but you've spent most of your life at the ocean, with a bunch of water tribesman. That's strange."

Zuko shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad. I learned about a lot of things that I wouldn't have otherwise."

_Or maybe I would have, _he mused, _life has a funny way of teaching you the things you were meant to learn, even if you end up taking a detour. _

"I am glad that I met you, even though you are a firebender." Zuko laughed softly.

"I would say the same about you, though you're not a firebender."

Sokka nodded and patted Zuko on the back heartily.

"Since I'm now chief, I can pretty much do whatever I want, so I am giving you our fastest boat. The supplies should sustain you until you get to the nearest port, about a week's travel away."

Zuko turned to face his friend.

"Thank you, for all that you have done." He said solemnly, and they both knew he wasn't talking only about the boat. Sokka nodded. They stood silently for a moment before Sokka enveloped Zuko in a giant hug.

"Good luck," Sokka said he pulled away, "And always know that you have a home here."

Zuko smiled genuinely and nodded.

OoOoO

Very few people came to see Zuko off. It comprised of Sangok and his family, an aging Bato, and Sokka and a very pregnant Yue. They waved as Zuko sailed off, and he left with a warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

_Katara wandered around the outskirts of Jinju's village, looking for a body of water to practice with. After an hour of searching for a river, she decided to give up. Settling herself against a giant tree, she closed her eyes. _

_Suddenly, a large gust of wind snapped her eyes open. Looking around for the source, she found Aang in the middle of a meadow practicing his airbending. _

_Amazed, she watched as he jumped twenty feet in the air, controlling large currents of air as he did so. He twisted gracefully through the sky, the epitome of freedom. _He really is a prodigy, _Katara thought as she watched him bend his element. When he finally came back down, he was met with a round of applause from Katara. _

"_That was great!" She shouted to him from across the meadow. A fierce blush suddenly stained Aang's cheeks, and he dug his toe into the ground. _

"_Thanks." He called back sheepishly. Walking closer to where she stood, he began pulling his shirt back on. _

"_How did you find this place? I thought I was the only one who knew about it," He said. Then after a moment of thought, "Did Jinju send you after me?" _

_Katara's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. _

"_No, no. I was just looking for a river to practice with, and ended up here."_

_Aang's eyes widened at this piece of news. _

"_You're a waterbender?" _

_Katara nodded, if not a little shyly. _

"_I'm not very good, but yes." Aang jumped up in the air, a little higher than normal with his airbending. _

"_Will you show me? I've never had the opportunity to watch other benders, and Gyatso said if I want to understand my own element better, I should study others!" Katara smiled sheepishly. _

"_I don't know where a river is. I've been looking forever." Aang smiled enthusiastically. _

"_I know where a giant river is. Come on, follow me!" _

_And with that, Aang bounded off into the forest, with Katara behind him. _

* * *

"Azula, your father wishes to see you."

Azula looked up from her firebending partner to the messenger standing to the side of her. She quickly moved from her form to a standing position, dusting off her hands as she went.

"Very well. Tell him I shall be there soon." The messenger nodded and bowed away. Azula nodded briefly to her sparring partner and left without another word.

OoOoO

"You asked to see me, father?"

Ozai looked down at his daughter from his writing desk and nodded curtly.

"Yes, Azula." He stood up slowly from his desk and began to pace the room, circling his kneeling daughter.

"I have received some rather…disturbing intelligence about your dear brother, Zuko." Azula's ears perked at the mention of her brother. Ozai noticed, a small smirk entering his features.

"I have heard that he is traveling to that Air clan that has been giving us trouble as a war advisor. This is treasonous to our clan. I want you to do something about this."

Azula looked up at her father, who had come to a stop in front of her.

"What would you like me to do?" Ozai moved behind his desk and sat down, watching his daughter carefully.

"I want you to travel to our sister tribes, make sure that they are…on our side. If you happen to run into Zuko on the way, all the better. Do you understand?"

Azula smirked.

"Yes, father."

OoOoO

Outside the tent, Iroh hurried away, leaving no indication he was there. It would appear that it was time for him to leave once and for all, and to meet with a certain nephew of his.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"_Forever is a long time when you've lost your way."_

Empty.

_Katara, dad passed away a couple weeks after we got home. _

The words swirled around in her mind, threatening to choke the life out of her. Blindly, she sat down on her bed, the letter slowly slipping from her hand onto the stone floor. Uninvited, tears began to stream down her cheeks like little rivers.

"Katara?" a muddled voice called.

No answer.

"Katara? Hey! Are you all right?"

_Why do they keep calling?_

Jinju strode across the room and gripped her shoulder. He turned Katara to him and brought her to his chest. Katara made no protest, just followed his motions.

"What happened?" He asked softly. She just shook her head.

"Ok. I can wait."

A half smile flitted across her lips, and for a moment, she felt a little bit better. She nestled closer to Jinju, desperately wanting to be comforted and loved.

Jinju looked down in surprise at her; Katara rarely drew closer to him. He smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head. Jinju caught a glimpse of them in the mirror resting against the wall. He had seen his parents hold each other like this many times before and the sight of him in his father's spot was strange.

He found that he didn't really mind though; it felt right.

OoOoO

Lightning snaked across the sky, thunder soon racing after it. Rain beat down on the tiny boat drifting at sea. Zuko ran to the helm of the ship and gripped the wheel, trying to stay on course. He exhaled fire, trying desperately to stay warm. Freezing rain lashed on the struggling firebender mercilessly.

A giant wave rolled over the boat, further drenching him and ripping him from the wheel. He was slammed against the wooden rails, which mercifully kept him from going overboard. Now shivering violently, he grasped desperately for his inner fire, which was slowly dimming. Angrily, he let out a weak roar of fire, which fizzled in the downpour.

Weakly, he tried to stand up, grasping the rails to pull himself up. As he leaned against the rail, lightning flashed across the sky, lighting it up and exposing the jagged outline of cliffs.

Zuko's eyes widened and he tore back to the wheel, spinning it the opposite way of the cliffs. The ship feebly moved in the other direction before a violent wave slammed the boat closer to the cliffs. Zuko gripped the wheel tighter, as if it would help move him away from the looming danger.

A large thud echoed through the ship and Zuko was thrown from the helm. The ship had hit a rock. He looked back at the wheel which was spinning at a dangerous speed. Another crack resounded and Zuko stood up shakily. He turned around and found he was too close to the cliffs, he wouldn't be able to maneuver out.

He closed his eyes as the ship was rammed against two large, jagged rocks and the ship was torn in two. He was thrown violently from the boat and into the raging waters. He heard a sickening crack as his head hit a rock, and then the world went black and he knew no more.

OoOoO

Zuko's eyes slowly blinked open, the feeling of coarse sand under his fingertips unnatural. His shaggy black hair was plastered to his forehead with a mixture of blood and seawater. His mouth felt as if he had just ate a whole bucket of sea prunes. He felt his arms try to push himself up, but he collapsed back into the beach, coughing violently as his body tried to force out the invading sea water.

He hurt all over. He couldn't believe the raw fury of the ocean that had overtaken his boat. It had blown him completely off course. His boat was smashed, all his possessions lost, and he was certain one his legs was broken.

His eyes closed and his head fell upon the sand again. The water felt good. It had been a while since he had been in warm ocean water. His finders clenched around the sand, but it fell loosely through his fingers.

An unusually rough wave surged over him and his injured leg swung mercilessly against the beach and pain flew up his leg, a hot burning sensation. His fingers grabbed at nothing, trying to pull himself out of the undulating water. He grit his teeth. His leg felt as if it had been _shattered_, not broken.

"Mommy! There's something in the water!" a girlish voice pierced the air. Zuko's eyes popped open at the sound of voices. A young girl was standing a few feet away from him, a comical O on her lips, pointing at his sprawled form. Her mother came around the edge of a large boulder, barefooted and carrying a basket. She screamed and dropped the basket, the sound of wood cracking meeting Zuko's waterlogged ears.

_I must look terrible, _he mused, _covered in bruises, sand, and blood. _

He felt cool hands on his neck as she checked for a pulse. He had no strength left to talk, so he let her proclaim him alive.

"Kua, run and get your father. He can carry this young man to the healer. He looks badly hurt."

He felt the mother try to move his leg and gasped in pain. The mother let out a cry of surprise.

"You're awake?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." He rasped, barely able to form the words. The mother came around to his head.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously. Zuko coughed again as he tried to form words.

"I am…Lee." He said after a moment's hesitation. He tried to sit up, but found the woman's hands pressing down on his chest.

"If I am correct about what I think happened to you, I wouldn't try moving. You most likely have a pair of ribs to match that leg of yours."

Zuko grimaced. Just what he needed.

The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of the woman's husband. He heard the woman get up and meet her husband in hushed whispers.

"What was he doing out there?" He heard a deep voice rumble.

"I don't know; he looks foreign though. He might have gotten lost."

"Let's get him to the healer." He heard the crunch of boots on sand, and then the sensation of being lifted up. He bit his cheek as his broken leg was lifted up.

Then a scream sounded.

"Mommy! What's wrong with his face?" He heard the little girl shout as the scarred side of his face became visible.

"Oh dear." He heard the woman say in a hushed voice as she saw his face. The dad looked down on him.

"Looks like he's a burn victim. It's ok, Kua, go back to the village with mom." He heard the little girl run off.

The man started to walk, and Zuko's' leg flapped back and forth. Pain blinded him and he couldn't stay awake. He felt himself slip away and again entered the darkness.

OoOoO

Zuko awoke to the feeling of crisp linen and salty air. He took in a deep breath and then a look around.

He was in a cot raised a few inches above the ground, the fourth in a row of similar beds. A high wooden ceiling with several skylights gave the room an ethereal feeling.

Zuko's eyes flickered to the ceiling and frowned as thoughts of his last time in a healer's hut surfaced. He saw Hakoda face flash through his mind, death clinging to him-

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Zuko's eyes flashed over to a young girl in the corner, who was washing some bandages.

"Fine." He rasped.

"Well, you're definitely _not_ fine." The girl laughed kindly and then walked over to him, gently helping him to sit up in a sitting position. She stuck another pillow behind his back and then turned to a small table next to his cot. She poured water into a cup from a pitcher on the table and handed it him.

"Here, you need liquids."

He took the cup without a word and drained it. He then spluttered as pain seared through his chest. The girl looked anxious as she took the cup away from him and helped him to relax.

"You need to drink the water slower. You have several broken ribs. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood." She said, refilling the cup. She handed it to him again, and once again he took it without a word, but drank it slower. It felt heavenly as the cool water slid down his aching throat.

"Lucky…right."

They lapsed into silence.

"My name is Song, by the way."

Zuko nodded.

"Lee." He said with great difficulty. Song smiled and then turned around. She walked back to where she was sitting. Zuko heard the clinking of dishes. Song turned around and returned to him carrying a tray full of food.

"Here, you also need nourishment," she sat the tray down on his lap, "Eat slowly though." She added after he picked up the chopsticks. He gave her a nod and then began to eat.

Song sat down on the cot across from him. He quickly glanced at her from the corner of his eye. It made him uncomfortable, the way she was staring at him. He tried to eat, but for several minutes he just sat there, wishing she would go away.

Finally, he snapped.

"Are you just going to watch me eat?" He asked irritably. Song quickly jumped up, shaking her head, red staining her face.

"No, sorry. Er…I'll just be in the corner if you need me." She quickly turned on her heel and returned to her washing.

Zuko slumped, feeling slightly guilty.

They sat in awkward silence for the remainder of his meal, and when the last clink of chopsticks sounded, Song whisked over and took his tray. Halfway between him and the table in the corner, she stopped.

"I didn't mean to stare at you," She said quietly, "I just couldn't help but notice your…scar."

Zuko closed his eyes and held his breath. He had lived so long among the water tribe people who has grown used to his scar that he had grown unused to people gawking. He'd forgotten how much he hated it.

"You see, I have a sc-"

"How much longer till I am fully healed?" He asked, interrupting her. He never did well with sob stories. She grew quiet and then turned abruptly on her heel and continued on her quest to put away the tray.

"Not for several months, at least. Broken things don't heal quickly."

Zuko felt his hand clench. He wanted to be out of here and on the move quickly.

"There has to be a way a quicker way. Don't you have…waterbenders or something?" He asked, thinking of Katara's healing abilities.

Song looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, our healers have been experimenting with a new herb that was discovered…but the side effects are still unknown and may be dangerous." She bit her lip and looked away, wearing the look of guilt about saying something you shouldn't have said.

Zuko perked up.

"I'll do it."

She immediately looked guilt-stricken.

"No, I won't allow you to do that. The healers-I shouldn't have said anything!" She said hastily and left the room. Zuko slumped back down on the pillows, wincing at the movement. He sat there silently for several moments, wallowing in self-pity.

Finally, he fell into dreamless sleep.

OoOoO

He awoke to darkness and hushed voices. Groggily, his eyes blinked open and he noticed several bodies in the corner of the hut. Song was among them in her familiar hanbok.

An elderly lady who looked remarkably like Song seemed to be talking the most. He heard brief snatches of the conversation.

"How many more times will an outsider stumble upon our village? We should take advantage of the situation and try the herb on him."

"We do not yet fully understand the effects. He could die."

"He could be healed."

The conversation lulled to a stop. Zuko's heart began to beat faster. Here was his chance to be rid of this place…

He coughed and everyone turned to him. He saw Song's face fall, as if she already knew what he was about to say. He turned away from her to face the apparent leader.

"I will do it." He rasped. She smiled wryly at him.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Hello everyone! It definitely has been a while! So sorry for the wait, and so sorry this was just a filler chapter. The next one will be longer and better I hope! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N **This chapter is dedicated to Narnia, who gave me my one hundreth review! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Zuko lay flat on his back, staring up at the evanescent day through the sky light. He sighed and clasped his hands on his stomach, wincing slightly at the pressure on his ribs. Two days had passed since he volunteered for the herb, and yet, no one had come to see him about it. He was starting to get frustrated and a little angry.

His mind began to wander as he lay on the bed.

Where was he going to go from here? He had left the only family he had and had no means to get back to them. Boats were expensive, and he broke the only one he had. He didn't even know where he was.

_I need to get out of here, _he thought miserably.

Just then, Song walked in carrying a tray of food. Zuko followed her with his eyes as she sat the tray down on the nightstand. She turned around without saying a word and grabbed a nearby chair. She dragged it to his side and sat down, looking at him thoughtfully.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Zuko tried to edge himself upright, but gasped as his ribs flared with pain. Song rushed to his side, and together, they managed to get him upright. He moved for the tray, but she quickly snatched it away from him.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't for you."

Zuko stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Song sighed and sat back down, balancing the tray in her lap.

"They don't want you eating anything twenty-four hours before you take the herb."

Elation filled Zuko. _By this time tomorrow, I could be healed!_

"Why then did you bother bringing food here?" He asked, impatient despite the good news.

"I felt like talking to you."

Zuko felt his cheeks tinge red, and he turned away.

"We have nothing to discuss."

Song's face fell and she did not try to pursue any topic, but did not leave either. She began to slowly eat. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, she spoke up again.

"Why are you doing this?"

Zuko turned to face her. She looked at him in curiosity with no trace of harmful intent.

"I…need to keep moving." He whispered. Song shook her head.

"You don't understand, do you?"

Zuko felt irritation rise in him.

"Yes, I do. I understand that this herb could potentially kill me."

"No, you don't. This 'village' isn't a regular village. We are a refugee camp for survivors of Ozai's raids."

Zuko's interest piqued, but he showed no sign.

"What does that have to do with what I'm about to do?"

Song sighed and put her head in her hands.

"It means that these people aren't above killing an innocent person to get what they want."

Zuko continued to stare at her. _I know that. Of all the things I have learned in this world, that I know the best. _

"That doesn't matter to me." He said with finality. Song seemed not to notice his tone.

"Why wouldn't you care about your own life?" She asked, incredulous. Zuko looked away, determined not to think about that particular question, but the answer rose unbidden to his mind.

_Because I have nothing left to live for. _

OoOoO

Katara stood on the stone balcony attached to her room and surveyed the airbender valley, relishing in the fresh breeze that blew across her face.

_A storm is coming,_ she thought gratefully. She continued to stand, the railing pressing against her abdomen. She felt a hand slide across her shoulder blade to the small of her back and rest there. She stiffened at the contact, and the hand withdrew. She turned and, unsurprised, found Jinju standing a hairbreadth away.

"Hello, Jinju." She said. He inclined his head at her respectfully and joined her at the balcony, leaning against the railing more casually then her.

"The southern air tribe has agreed to join our cause." He said so casually no one would have guessed the topic of their conversation from a distance.

"That's wonderful!" Katara felt herself exclaim. So far, three tribes had agreed to join them; her home tribe, the western earth tribe, and now the southern air tribe, Jinju's sister tribe.

Jinju smiled calmly at her excitement.

"It's still not enough. There have been rumors that Ozai has sent out a delegate of his own to win tribes to his cause and this one is…very hard to refuse."

Katara felt her brow knit.

"Who is it?"

Jinju stood up slowly and sighed as he did. He quickly ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Her name is Azula and some say she is more ruthless than Ozai himself."

Katara felt her eyes widen. She had heard the name Azula before, but from a very different pair of lips. She turned back out to face the valley. She remembered some of the stories Zuko had told her of his prodigious sister, and they were not encouraging.

"Jinju, I have been thinking about this a lot lately, and-"

"Don't tell me Aang has set you up to convince me of something." Jinju interrupted with a wry smile. Katara smiled and shook her head.

"No, this is something of my own accord. Everything has been escalating, and I think it might be wise if I learn to fight."

Jinju looked at her with laughing eyes.

"You? Fight? Come now, Katara, we all know you aren't the humorist around here."

Katara's eyebrows rose.

"I'm serious, Jinju."

"You can't be." Jinju's smile faltered. Katara nodded her head.

"I am."

Jinju's smile fell and was replaced with a deadly silence.

"I will not allow it. You will not be allowed to learn."

Katara felt anger begin to simmer.

"Why not?"

"It is unseemly, and not to mention dangerous. I will not allow everything we have worked towards to be undone by you running off to battle and getting killed."

Katara scoffed.

"I won't be running into the front lines! It would be smart to have me trained in the arts of war, just in case!"

"I will not allow it." Jinju said, eyes flashing. Katara felt her will ossify.

"You are not my master, Jinju." She said through gritted teeth.

"But you are my betrothed, and you will do as I say. And I say that you leave the fighting to the men."

And with that, he stalked off, leaving Katara very much alone. She watched him walk away, anger mounting with every step he took. When he slammed the door behind him, she whirled around and gripped the railing with such intensity she felt it might explode.

_Jinju says he won't allow me to learn? Well, I'll just teach myself. _

Satisfied with her decision, Katara left her room in search of the library. She suddenly felt like paying a visit to the section dedicated to waterbending.

OoOoO

_Burning flesh. _

_Screaming men._

_Blue fire. _

_A bolt of lightning rushing towards him-_

Zuko awoke with a start, and immediately regretted it when his ribs groaned in pain. His stomach growled and he fell back onto his pillow, sighing.

Almost time.

He lay in silence for the better part of an hour, all the while awaiting the herb. Finally, the old woman from before entered the hut followed by three other healers. One was holding a leafy green plant. Another was holding a thick rope.

Zuko eyed them warily. The old woman gave him an encouraging smile as she sat down on a stool next to his bed.

"Hello Lee."

He nodded to her in response. The old woman nodded to the healer holding the plant and he handed it to her. The woman fingered the leafy herb slowly, and then looked up at Zuko.

"This is Bacui. I recently discovered it on one of my evening walks. Its physical properties are very similar to that of unboiled Kumquat. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Well, no matter. We shall find out if it works in a few hours, won't we?" The healer from before set down a tray at a small table by her side as she spoke. It held a pot of steaming water, an empty cup, and a spoon.

"You will be ingesting it through the simplest means. We will make it into a tea, and you will drink it."

Zuko nodded and watched as she cut off a leaf and began to crush it on the tray with the spoon. When it resembled a paste, she picked up the cup and scooped the paste off the side of the tray into the cup.

"What we think will happen is that the herb will create a fever in your body that will rush through every part of you and speed up the healing process. We are not entirely sure how that happens, so when you wake up, please tell us everything that you felt, saw, and heard." She spoke as she worked. Carefully, she picked up the pot of water and poured some into the cup. Picking the spoon up again, she quickly mixed the drink and handed it to Zuko.

He gingerly took it from her hands and sniffed it. He tried not to gag as the aroma of rotten eggs met his nose. The lady smiled and made a drinking motion. Zuko eyed her warily and then turned back to the cup.

He quickly drained the cup and grimaced as the repugnant taste met his lips.

"Good luck," The woman said as she began to stand, "You're going to need it."

His head began to swirl and blackness threatened to take over. Shadows seemed larger than life and loomed over him.

_This took effect very quickly, _he thought drowsily. He watched through eyes that seemed not his own as the old woman gave a quick nod of her head to the healer with the rope and he rushed forward and began to tie him to the bed.

"This is for your own safety," she whispered to him, "If you have convulsions, we don't want you to further hurt yourself in the healing process." She kept talking, but Zuko could barely make out what she was saying. He barely managed a nod before his body went limp and he fell into darkness.

OoOoO

Zuko's eyes flew open and the room flooded with light. He looked around wildly, his body on fire, desperate for water. The room was empty, except for a person in the corner. He called out to them.

"Hello?" He rasped. No response.

He looked closer, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks. Everything had a fuzzy outline to it and went in and out of focus at will. Zuko felt like his head might explode from the sight of it.

"Hello?" He called out again.

The person stood up, dark brown hair falling over her shoulder. She walked towards him, barefoot on the dirt floor. The swish of blue cloth echoed across the floor as she neared him. His breath caught and he couldn't breathe or move. The light obstructed her face from him, casting dark shadow around her eyes. Then she moved out of the light and suddenly blue eyes met gold and all thoughts escaped him but one.

"Katara?" He reached out to her tentatively, as if the moment he touched her, she would disappear. She smiled softly at him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"What are you doing, Zuko?" She asked gently, but with a slight accusatory air about her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. She shook her head at him and gently touched his scar.

"People are dying, Zuko. And you're here, doing nothing to stop the bloodshed."

"I don't have a choice in being here!" He exclaimed angrily. Katara held up a hand at him.

"After you are healed, you will leave this place. And what will you do past there? Wander till you die? The world has given you a considerable position in life. Use it."

Zuko shook his head.

"The world has given me nothing." He hissed. Katara smiled at him sadly.

Suddenly, everything grew sharper and the strange vision from before subsided into normalcy. Then Katara's features began to shift. Her brown hair turned white and her face morphed into someone different.

"Katara?" He asked, shocked at the transformation. The new woman before him shook her head.

"No, not Katara. I am Yue, Spirit of the Moon."

"What do you want from me?" He asked harshly.

"I want you to seek out the Avatar." She said simply. Zuko stared at her dumbly.

"The Avatar is a child who spends all his time gambling with his abilities. Everyone knows he's a joke." Yue laughed. Despite himself, Zuko felt elation rise in him at the melodious sound.

"Which is why you need to seek him out. He needs your drive and your discipline. Without it, the world will fall into chaos."

Zuko eyed her. No one warned him that the herb would cause hallucinations. Yue looked at him as if she had read his thoughts.

"This isn't the herb at work here, Zuko. I chose to visit you. The herb is nothing more than an especially powerful sedative."

Zuko felt like laughing, despite his anger. Yue put a hand on his arm.

"I will bless you though, Zuko, so that you might continue on your quest. When you awaken, you will be healed. I wouldn't mention my visit to anyone however. Just let them think it was their Bacui." She smiled at him.

Zuko stared in wonder as she began to grow transparent.

"Remember what I told you, Son of fire. Seek out the Avatar."

And with that, she was gone.

OoOoO

Zuko's eyes slowly blinked open. Soft light flooded the room, reminding him of his vision. He caught himself looking for Katara, one last time. The only other person in the room was Song, much to his dismay.

He coughed and Song looked up. She smiled at him warmly.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Zuko gave a hesitant smile and then tried to sit up. No pain. He then grabbed a glass of water next to his cot and drank. No pain. He quickly stood up, his bare feet hitting the ground.

"I feel great."

Song smiled.

"I'll run and get Ming!" She began to move, but Zuko stopped her.

"I'd rather you not. I need to be off."

He turned from her and walked towards the cot. He began pulling on the pair of boots sitting by the bed.

"What will I tell Ming, then?" Song asked, looking surprised at this sudden departure. Zuko shrugged.

"Tell her exactly what happened. I passed out, and then I woke up healed."

"No hallucinations, then?" She asked. Zuko began to grow suspicious.

"No." He answered curtly. He pulled on the green tunic hanging on the chair and belted it. He quickly tucked the pants into the boots and stood up. He began walking to the door.

"Who is Katara then?" She asked.

Zuko froze. He gripped the doorway.

"I don't know." He murmured. He heard Song laugh bitterly. He was shocked at her sudden change in behavior.

"Why were you calling her name in your sleep? Could it possibly be the same Katara as the one who is now living in the Northern Air tribe?"

Zuko continued to stare ahead.

"I do not know anything about that." He said calmly, turning around to face her. Song was no longer the smiling girl he had grown to know over his containment in this place.

"I think you do. It's no small secret that the tribe Katara came from demanded the eldest son of Ozai as compensation for attack on their tribe. You obviously aren't water tribe, or earth tribe. That leaves Air and Fire. I don't think you are air though."

Zuko felt his own eyes narrow.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Song smiled bitterly.

"When you first came here, you had a fever so high it would have killed any other man. Unless, of course, that man was accustomed to great temperatures raging in his body on a daily basis."

Zuko said nothing and watched as tears pooled in Song's eyes.

"You're the son of Ozai, aren't you?" She whispered.

Zuko felt no way out, so he nodded, albeit slowly. Song looked away, biting her lip.

"I'm such an idiot. I had the son of the most hated man in the world in my hands, and I just let him be healed. I should have recognized you right away from the scar."

"Song, please just let me go." He whispered. Song shook her head.

"I can't. My father was killed in one of your _father's _attacks. My mother deserves to see justice for his death."

"Ozai is not my father," Zuko whispered. "I renounced him years ago."

Song looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I wish I could believe you."

"Killing me won't bring your father back, or heal your scars." He warned softly. Song shook her head. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, Zuko had already bounded across the room and slapped his hand across her mouth. And without a word, he reached up and pinched a nerve in her shoulder. She collapsed into his arms, no longer a threat.

Zuko picked her up and laid her down on a cot. Without looking back, he bounded out the door and towards the Avatar.

OoOoO

Katara tucked her recently acquired waterbending scroll into the sleeve of her shirt. Rain pounded outside and lightning snaked across the night sky. Tucking her braid up under her black hood, she slowly opened the door and walked out.

Quietly closing the door, she breathed a sigh of relief that she was out. She turned to walk down the hall, but met with a body. She froze, cursing her bad luck.

"Katara?" A childish voice called out. She looked up, and sighed in relief when she found it was Aang, not Jinju.

"What are you doing out here, Aang?" She asked in a motherly tone. Aang smiled at her.

"What are _you _doing at here, Katara?" He shot back at her. Katara scoffed.

"I don't have to answer to you, Aang." She said jokingly. Aang feigned hurt, clutching his chest.

After they had a laugh, Aang grew serious.

"Really, Katara, where are you going?"

Katara shrugged.

"I was going out for a walk." She said, subconsciously tucking the scroll deeper into her sleeve. Aang peered over her shoulder.

"What do you have there?" He asked, a wide grin on his face. Katara's eyes widened.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. Aang nodded.

"Uh huh. I'm sure it's _nothing_." He said, still grinning.

A small tornado began to form behind Aang's back. He whirled his hand around as it grew bigger and reached over his and Katara's heads and flipped her sleeves out. The scroll clattered to the floor.

Katara looked down at the scroll, the up to Aang. They stood in silence for a few moments before making a mad dash towards the scroll. Aang quickly blew a gust of wind that pushed it out of her grip down the hall and he leapt over her on another gust, landing gently next to the scroll and snatching it up.

Katara stood up, wheezing a bit, and her once neat braid scuffled. She stood in silence as Aang unraveled the scroll and watched as his eyes darted up and down the scroll.

"This is a waterbending scroll!" He exclaimed. Katara nodded, unsure of what his next reaction would be.

"You're going to teach yourself waterbending!" He almost yelled. Katara nodded quickly, holding a finger to her mouth.

"Shh! Aang, Jinju can't hear us!"

Aang's mouth formed a comical O and his volume dropped immediately.

"Can I come?" He asked, his eyes large and childlike. Katara stared at him for a moment, before nodding her head, slightly exasperated.

"All right, you can come. Just be quiet!"

Aang punched the air silently and followed Katara as they made their way out of the building and towards the forests of the mountains.

OoOoO

Zuko trudged along the dirt road leading to the thieves' city of Banyan. The sun beat down on his dusty back and his neck dripped with sweat. Everything was sticking to him.

Zuko glanced up at the sky with an accusatory glare. _This had better be worth it, Yue. If the Avatar isn't in Banyan…_he trailed off as he saw a young woman riding towards him.

He felt like swearing when the woman's figure came into view. The familiar buns on top of a neat head of black hair, the razor sharp nails, and the bored, gloomy expression resting upon her face. Zuko suddenly felt very grateful for the fact that he hidden the better part of his scar with a strip of cloth he had tied around his head as a makeshift headband.

He kept his head down low and hunched his shoulders, hoping that he had changed enough since he last saw Mai that she wouldn't recognize him.

When they were about ten feet apart, Mai stopped him.

"What is your purpose here, stranger?" She asked in her familiar rasp. Zuko continued to stare at the ground.

"I am looking for work." He said, speaking in a strange accent he had picked up on the way to the city.

"That's rich, looking for work in a city of filthy thieves. What is your name?" She asked, not even looking at him.

"Lee."

She nudged the komodo rhino in the ribs and began to move forward.

"You may continue."

And with that, she disappeared behind him. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and continued to walk again. As relieved as he was to have not been recognized, dark thoughts weighed on his mind at the appearance of Mai so close to where the Avatar had last been rumored to have been. This signaled two things.

The Avatar was in Banyan, and Azula was looking for him as well.

OoOoO

Night had fallen by the time Zuko stumbled into the city, footsore and exhausted. It had been two weeks since he left Song's village. He had eaten barely anything, except for the snatches of food he filched from unwatched tables and gardens. He had felt slightly guilty at stealing people's food who were no better off than he was, but in the end, he had justified it with his quest.

In fact, finding the Avatar had given him new life. He did not feel as empty or as lost now that he had something to focus on.

Zuko walked along the dirty streets, feeling very homesick for the clean and bright streets of the eastern water tribe. Shady characters lined the streets. Zuko kept a passive face and looked straight ahead, although he desperately wished for his dual Dao blades, which he had lost in the shipwreck. The only weapon he had retained was a meager dagger that was strapped to his boot.

Banyan was one of two cities that remained from the old days. Cities had been abandoned for tribes many years ago. However, thieves, vagabonds, and others rejected from the tribes had flocked to Banyan and made it their home. The other city, Ponhui, belonged to a group of monks, dedicated to preserving history in the form of writing and pictures. They spent all their days copying and painting. Outsiders were rarely allowed.

He stopped when he came to an inn, a particularly loud and rowdy one if what he heard from outside had anything to say about the place. He grimaced, but stepped inside The Nag's Head. From those he had asked, this was the cheapest place to stay.

An explosion of noise met his ears as he entered the packed room. It was poorly lit and had the smell of unwashed bodies. Zuko frowned and made his way to the bar, keeping to himself, and waited for the bartender. After ten minutes of waiting, the bartender walked to him, polishing a cup that seemed it would never be clean.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking like he wanted nothing more than to hurt Zuko.

"I'd like a room please." He rasped. The bartender nodded.

"That'll be two silver pieces and one copper piece."

Zuko paid him the appropriate amount and received a key in return. He quickly filtered through the drunk ravings of thieves and made his way to the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time, he soon reached his room and went inside, locking the door behind him. He suspected no one here was above breaking into his room and stealing from him in the night.

Ignoring the yells from below, he began to shrug off his boots. He didn't look up as dirt fell from the ceiling at the noise from below. He gently massaged his feet, grateful to be sitting down after such an arduous journey. He lay on his back, arms stretched out under his head, and let his mind wander.

He began to review the snatches of conversation he had heard regarding the Avatar.

_He had sat at a corner in a pub, hood kept over his face, and listened as honest men drank away their wages. _

"_Well, Moku, heard anything from the outside world?" one man asked a travel-worn character sitting at the bar. Moku turned around and looked at the man. _

"_No." He answered softly, turning back to his drink. The other man grinned and moved to the seat by Moku. _

"_Come on, everyone's heard how you gambled away your money to the 'Avatar'." He said in a mocking voice, wiggling his fingers in a mocking way. _

_Moku continued to stare at his drink. _

"_And now you're stuck here in some inn along the way to Banyan, too afraid to go home."_

_Moku said nothing as the man continued to tease him. Finally, the big man grew bored with his prey and moved on to someone else. Zuko waited until everyone had turned to watch the new victim to go over to Moku. He sat down next to him, careful not to make a scene. _

"_You've met the Avatar?" He asked casually. Moku nodded. _

"_Sadly." Zuko continued to stare ahead. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss." _

_Moku sighed. _

"_As am I. They told me the Avatar was a joke, someone we could push around. He is not."_

"_Where did you last see him?"_

"_With the Southern Earth tribe, on his way to Banyan. Probably to make a mockery of some other man desperate for money." _

_Zuko nodded. _

"_Thank you. You have helped more than you know." _

_Moku smiled as he found a gold piece where Zuko had been. _

He sighed as he thought of the man the Avatar had cheated. Zuko swore that when he found the Avatar, his first order of business would be to have him pay back everyone he had cheated.

Tired and footsore, Zuko quickly fell asleep, careful to keep his moneybag close and his dagger closer.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Azula sat perfectly poised in her chair, index finger slowly tapping the arm rest as she stared at the grinning, bumbling thief in front of her.

"Where did you say you last saw him?" She asked coldly. The thief wrung his hands and looked at the ceiling.

"Two days ago, at The Fish Waste." He said, his grin revealing a mouthful of missing teeth. Azula rolled her eyes.

"This town has more pubs than Uncle's anecdotes, and each one stupider than the next." She looked to Ty Lee, who smiled appropriately.

"Good one, Azula!" She giggled. Mai glowered in silence. Azula smirked and turned back to the ratty man in front of her.

"What did he look like?"

The man paused as before, wringing his hands and looking at the ceiling before answering.

"He had sandy brown hair, and green eyes. He was taller than me, and very muscular." The man gulped as Azula's golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"Any idiot from an Earth tribe could match that description. I need something more concrete," she nodded to the muscular man at the door, "You are dismissed."

The guard moved forward and gripped the thief by the forearm. The thief stumbled forward.

"Wait! Wait! I remembered something!"

Azula raised an eyebrow. With a nod, the guard released the thief.

"He had a long scar, from a dagger no doubt, crossing his eye and cheek! And-and he had an amulet! On it was inscribed the four symbols of the four elements!"

Azula's smile widened.

"Now that is something I can use. You may go."

The guard tossed the man two gold coins, and ushered him out the door. Once the door was firmly shut with the guard stationed on the outside, Ty Lee turned to Mai and Azula.

"The Avatar is here in Banyan, Azula!" She exclaimed. Azula smirked and nodded, pleased with their discovery. The description matched that perfectly of all the others. She stood up, preparing to leave.

"Well, Mai, Ty Lee, we are done for the night. We shall-" A knock at the door interrupted her speech. She turned fiercely to the door.

"What is it?" She called.

"My lady, Goku is here to see you. He says it's important."

Azula stood in silence, debating whether or not to turn the man away.

Finally, she called "Let him in."

Returning to her seat on the raised platform, she sat and faced the messenger. Goku was a thin man with a long, drooping face and continuously darting eyes. He had agreed to spy in her service in exchange for the safety of his family. She scoffed at his naïve notion of family, but welcomed the valuable services he provided.

"What is it, Goku?" She asked, impatient to be done. Goku bowed.

"My lady, you told me to report to you if anyone else begun to ask of the Avatar's whereabouts. Such an incident occurred yesterday noon." He spoke in a high, reedy voice.

Her interest piqued, she waved her hand for the man to continue.

"A travel worn character walked into The Nag's Head a fortnight ago. Since then, he has, discreetly of course, been asking about the Avatar. He thought he had not been heard, but I heard him, my lady." A hint of pride colored his tone.

"And what did he look like?" She nodded to Mai and Ty Lee and they returned the notion, aware to be paying attention, as they would attend to this man tomorrow.

"He had raven black hair that brushed his eyes, which were a strange amber color. He is tall for these parts and from the looks of it, an adept fighter. Also, he had a rather nasty burn scar on the left side of his face, which he usually covered with a headband. However, one night he was careless and left it off…"

Azula's eyes bulged as the man continued. How could her brother be here, in Banyan? How did he escape her notice when Mai and Ty Lee had been circling the city's perimeter? And searching for the Avatar, no less?

She felt a rage coming on, and swiftly cutting the man off, turned to Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, who was on patrol of the perimeter a fortnight ago?"

Ty Lee turned thoughtful.

"I think it was Mai, Azula."

Azula turned to Mai, whose eyes were wide.

"How did he escape your notice?" She growled, almost feral. Mai shrugged.

"It is impossible to notice everyone who passes through Banyan. It might not even be your brother." She said apathetically. Azula stood up and walked down the steps. Pacing for a few moments, she turned back to Mai.

"Well, tomorrow, you will follow Goku to the Nag's Head, you will apprehend my dear brother, for this _boy_ is my brother, and you will bring him back to me."

Mai looked at her for a moment, before giving a curt nod of her head. Calmed, Azula turned back to Goku, who looked stunned by her reaction to his news.

"Was there an old man with this stranger?"

Goku shook his head.

"No, my lady. He was very much alone."

Azula smiled.

"Good."

_And this time, Zuzu, you won't have Uncle to save your pathetic life._

OoOoO

Zuko sat at a table in the Fish Waste, his index finger slowly tapping the table as he watched the Avatar gamble in front of him.

He was a big boy, barely old enough to be called a man. Probably one or two years older than Zuko, he estimated, putting him at twenty. He was muscular, but Zuko was unafraid of the bulk. He could easily beat the Avatar he assumed, after he noticed the softness of his hands. He would be a poor fighter. A long scar crossed his cheek, which Zuko figured he had acquired after someone found out he cheated them.

Zuko had been watching the Avatar as he traveled from pub to pub, learning his secrets so when they crossed paths, Zuko knew he would win.

After ten more minutes of waiting, the Avatar let out a whoop of excitement. He had won. The man he had been playing stomped away angrily, swearing as he went. Zuko smiled to himself. The man could not have known that he was the Avatar. He hid it well. Zuko would not have noticed if he had not been trained in the art of bending himself.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to oppose me?" The Avatar asked in a laughing voice. The room grew silent and no one stood. The Avatar began to laugh to himself and started to collect the money on the table.

"I thought as much." He chuckled to himself. Zuko, smirking, stood up.

"I'll do it." He said, a sneer on his lips. The Avatar looked him up and down. He shrugged, sitting down at the table. He spread out three cups on the table. He opened his arms as an invitation to sit down.

"Be my guest."

Zuko nodded and crossed the length of the room to where he was sitting. Not taking his eyes off the Avatar, he sat down. The Avatar held up a lump of earth for everyone to see. He then picked up the middle cup and placed the pebble under. Zuko nodded that he agreed with the terms.

And so it began.

The Avatar began twirling the cups back and forth. Zuko almost laughed at how obvious the airbending was after his time spent with Jinju and Tashi. The Avatar had grown careless in his time with the thieves, and was ill prepared to gamble with Zuko. The cups flew up on the edges, exposing the pebble periodically, which the Avatar would then move with earthbending. Zuko watched, his eyes flashing as blurs as he watched the elusive pebble.

Suddenly it came to a stop. The Avatar leaned back in his chair, pleased with himself. Zuko leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his fingertips. After a moment's pause, he pointed to the outer right cup.

Smirking, the Avatar lifted the cup up. His eyes bulged as the pebble lay on the table where the cup had once been. He looked up at Zuko in amazement.

"That's the first time I've been beaten in a very long time." The Avatar admitted incredulously. Zuko smiled wryly.

"It helps when you've traveled with Airbenders." He said softly. The Avatar's eyes widened further.

"Who are you?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Zuko said, the intensity of his gaze frightening the Avatar. The Avatar nodded slowly.

"Let's go for a walk." He said. Zuko shrugged and they made their way out the door. They walked in silence down the dingy street. Then the Avatar spoke.

"I'm Ruon." He said quietly. Zuko debated on whether or not to tell him his real name. In the end, he decided to play it safe.

"I am Lee."

"Well, Lee, how did you figure out about my airbending?"

"The way you moved your hands. It was a form I saw an…acquaintance of mine use once."

He thought of Jinju, redirecting a wind so it would blow on them on their sweaty trek through the forests to his tribe, many months ago.

_It's almost been a year since we've said goodbye, _he thought, the idea alien to him. He could hardly believe it had been almost a year since he last saw Katara and Jinju. Ruon looked at him curiously.

"I also know you're the Avatar." Zuko added quietly. Ruon shrugged.

"I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out, really, once you learned about my airbending trick."

Zuko shook his head.

"Why are you in Banyan, Ruon?"

The Avatar shrugged.

"I got sick of wandering from tribe to tribe. I've always wanted to visit a city." He added thoughtfully.

They continued to walk into the night, Ruon doing most of the talking, and Zuko doing most of the listening. After a lull in the conversation, Zuko spoke up.

"Ruon, are you aware of what is going on outside Banyan?"

The Avatar shrugged, conjuring a small flame in the palm of his hand.

"The usual petty arguments and affairs. It doesn't matter to me."

"It should matter." Zuko said, unable to believe he was giving someone else the morality talk.

_That had always been Uncle's job, _he thought with a smile.

Ruon gave him a look.

"What is with you, Lee? Who cares about what happens to people we've never met?"

Zuko felt anger course through his veins and flames whispered from his fingertips. Ruon looked at him in amazement.

"You're a firebender!" He exclaimed. Zuko nodded slowly.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for another bender around here!" He continued to go on, but Zuko could not hear him. He just thought of Katara and how she had given away his love for people like Ruon. He continued to stare straight ahead until Ruon stopped talking and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey? You there?" He asked, confused. Zuko snapped out of his reverie and looked at Ruon.

"Have you heard of Ozai?" He asked Ruon suddenly. Ruon pursed his lips.

"I'm sure I have…the name sounds really familiar…"

Zuko looked up at the moon. _Yue, please help me,_ he silently pleaded. He then turned back to Ruon.

"It's getting late. I should head back to my inn." He said calmly. Ruon nodded.

"Yeah…hey! Do you want to meet for lunch? You can tell me more about firebending, if you want! I've learned the basics, but other than that, I'm lost."

Zuko couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. I'm staying at the Nag's Head."

Ruon nodded.

"I'll be there at noon!"

And with that, he whirled into the sky and bounded away on the rooftops. Zuko watched until he disappeared from view and then turned and began to walk back to the inn.

He had been surprised by the Avatar. He had not expected him to be such a gracious loser, nor so boyish. Ruon was older than Zuko in years, but Zuko felt older than him in every other way. He could not figure out, however, how to bring up the main reason he sought Ruon out without the risk of losing him to Azula. Zuko already knew she had sent a reedy man named Goki, or whatever his name was, after himself and Ruon.

Zuko continued to think along these lines as he walked the lonely streets back to the Nag's Head. Out of habit, he fingered the headband covering his scar to make sure it was still in place.

There was also the matter of revealing his true identity to Ruon. Would he accept him, or run away and force Zuko to start his search over again? He hoped it was the former.

OoOoO

Zuko woke to the soft light of dawn, the fire in his blood tingling. He yawned and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He leaned over to begin tugging on his boots when a cough stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Zuko." A dry rasp filled the room and pierced his heart. He slowly looked up and saw Mai sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, slowly twirling a senbon between her two forefingers.

Zuko sat up straight and watched Mai warily. He felt like cursing. Once again, Azula was one step ahead of him.

"Hello Mai." He said quietly.

"It's been a while."

"It has."

Mai's face had remained impassive up until this point. Sadness seemed to flit upon her face, wary of staying.

"I…I've missed you." She spoke quietly, and had Zuko not grown up around Mai, he would have missed the admission. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the moment was over and she was back to her normal, apathetic self.

"Azula sent me here to capture you." She said blandly. Zuko nodded.

"I expected it would happen sooner or later."

"Will you come willingly?" She asked flatly.

"No." Zuko said. Mai offered a rare smile.

"I thought as much."

And with that, she flung the senbon at him. Simultaneously, Zuko grabbed the dagger by his feet and whipping it up, crossed with the senbon, flinging it into the wall. He jumped to his feet and rushed at Mai before she could gather more senbon. He aimed for the soft muscle between the neck and shoulder, hoping to incapacitate her, rather than seriously injure her. For all the ill Mai had done, he realized that most of it was not her fault. He would save the killing for Azula.

He was too slow though. Mai quickly threw several stilettos at him. He had no time to worry about the change of weapon, but twisted himself in the air hoping to avoid the flying daggers. One caught him in the shoulder and he let out a grunt. He quickly ripped it out of his shoulder and tossed it out the window.

"Your aim has worsened over the years, Mai." He taunted. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Taunts don't work with me, Zuko." She quipped and threw a stiletto at his pant leg, pinning him to the floor.

Zuko fell back on his uninjured arm before regaining his balance. He quickly tore the stiletto from his pants and threw it back at Mai. It caught one of her voluminous sleeves, pinning her to the wall. She looked down at him and her eyes widened with rage. She was unused to having her own weapons turned on her. She turned to rip her sleeve from the wall, but Zuko bounded at her and loosed the hilt of his dagger on the top of her head. Mai collapsed into his arms.

Zuko looked around for something to tie her up with. He knew nothing but steel would be able to hold Mai back for long, but it would still buy him much needed time to find Ruon and escape Banyan. He quickly began to rip his bed sheets into strips and, leaving them on the bed for the time being, moved back to Mai and began removing the senbon and stilettos from the folds of her sleeves. He began to snap the ones he could and tossed the ones he could not out the window, not caring who was below. Finally, he began to tie her up, and then shoved her into the small closet by the bed and tipped the chair in the corner up under the door knob. He felt a tinge of remorse to have to treat her in this fashion, but he shook it off and ducked out of the room.

OoOoO

Zuko flew into the pub he had found the Avatar in yesterday, scanning the crowd for Ruon's face. When he found him, sitting at a full table enjoying his breakfast with a group of ladies, Zuko marched over to the table.

"I need to talk to you." He panted, his shoulder screaming with pain from the running he had just done. Ruon looked at him in fear. The ladies surrounding him tittered.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked. Zuko waved it away.

"I need to talk to you." He repeated. Ruon excused himself from the table and they walked to a corner. Zuko pressed a hand to his shoulder to quell the bleeding. He sucked in a breath and turned back to the Avatar.

"What happened, Lee?" Ruon asked, confused.

"I was attacked. We need to leave Banyan now."

Ruon gave him a blank look.

"Why?" He asked seriously. Zuko gave him a look.

"Have you met someone named Azula?" He asked, studying Ruon's face for any trace of lying.

"No." He said, genuinely bewildered. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then we still have a chance to get out of here. Come on, we need to leave now." He whispered urgently. Ruon stood still.

"No." He said, folding his arms. Zuko sighed. Before Ruon had any idea what was happening, Zuko gripped him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"I didn't want to have to use force, but you leave me no choice." He growled. Ruon stared at him, shock registered in his face.

"If we don't leave now, we will die." Zuko enunciated each word carefully, looking firmly in Ruon's eyes to press his point. Ruon nodded nervously.

"Ok, we can go. Just let me grab my pack."

Zuko released his collar, and Ruon's feet thudded as they hit the ground. The pub, which had grown quiet in the apprehension of a fight, grew noisy again. The two benders made their way up the stairs to Ruon's room.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said quietly. Ruon gave him a nervous smile.

"It's all right. I want an explanation though."

Zuko nodded.

"I'll give you one once we're safely away from Banyan."

Ruon opened the door to his room and let out a yell as blue fire rushed out the opening. Zuko groaned. Azula was here.

OoOoO

Katara grit her teeth and blew the runaway strands of hair out of her face. With a flick of her hand, the sweat beading on her forehand evaporated into the air. She stared expectantly at Aang, waiting on his next move.

They stood in the dueling position, next to a raging river. For the past two weeks, she and Aang had been sneaking our here every day from dark until light to practice Katara's bending. Aang spared her no mercy, drilling her on every bending move he knew.

She would have been making tremendous progress, if she had been born an airbender. They still had not found any way to teach her waterbending moves, and her forms lacked the strength they normally would have shown. They both frustrated easily, something she had never seen in Aang before now.

A gust of wind drove her out of her reverie, and she formed a water whip. She lashed it out at Aang, and began to step into a complex form Aang had shown her. She moved her hands around her in an airy motion, trying to get a feel for the water. It slipped out of her hands as easily as would a fish. The water whip collapsed into the soggy grass and Aang remained as dry as ever. Katara let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on a rock, her face in her hands.

"Aang, this isn't working. I need a waterbending teacher."

Aang frowned and walked towards her. She moved over, making room for Aang. He sat down next to her, barely suppressing a grin. Katara gave him a wary look.

"Aang…what is it?"

He shook his head, a tiny giggle escaping him. Katara folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Aang, I'm going to count to three, and you are going to tell me what's so funny."

Aang shook his head furiously, but is grin did not leave his face. Katara began the countdown.

"One…"

"Katara, I promised Jinju I wouldn't tell!"

"Two…"

"Katara, he wants to be the one to surprise you!"

"Two and a half…."

Aang threw his hands up in the air, and Katara knew she had won.

"Jinju is taking us to the Southern Water Tribe!" He exclaimed. Katara jumped to her feet.

"Aang, is this true?" She half-screamed, barely containing her excitement. He nodded enthusiastically, and Katara half expected his head to go flying off.

"Negotiations have been going on between our tribe and theirs, and Jinju decided to bring us all there!"

"Aang, this is so exciting!"

"Katara, we will be able to find you a real teacher, now." Aang said slowly, the realization dawning on them both. Katara enveloped Aang in a bone crushing hug. He blushed a fierce red, but hugged her back.

They walked back to the tribe, the feeling that nothing could go wrong embedded in their heads.

OoOoO

Zuko was flung against the wall from the force of the blast, and he grimaced as his shoulder wound began to bleed again. It was a shallow scrape, but bled profusely. He groaned, but forced himself to move anyways.

Ruon had been hit harder than Zuko had, and currently lay on the floor, unconscious. Azula stepped out of the room, daintily brushing herself off.

Zuko let out a roar and launched himself at her, flinging a volley of fireballs at his sister. Azula quickly ducked three , but the last one clipped her shoulder. She let out a grunt of pain and looked up at Zuko.

"You've gotten faster since I last saw you, Zuzu." She sneered. Zuko held his tongue and they stared at each other in silence.

Suddenly, Ty Lee cart wheeled out of the smoldering room and in one flying leap, jabbed Zuko's arms and legs. He fell to the floor in a loud thud. He let out a string of curses as Azula neared him. She squatted next to his ear.

"But still not fast enough to beat me."

"You mean your minions." Zuko spat. Azula clucked her tongue.

"If I were you, I'd be begging for my life right now, not spitting out insults. It doesn't inspire my merciful side."

Zuko laughed hoarsely. Azula shook her head and stood back up.

"I really must thank you, Zuzu. You led the Avatar right to me. Unfortunately, we only have room for one more in our little caravan, don't we, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee smiled brightly.

"Sorry, Zuko! Mai really would have liked to bring you along."

Zuko tried not to groan. Azula smirked.

"So, I think I'll do everyone a favor, you included, Zuko, and end your pathetic life here and now."

Azula sank into a bending position and began to weave her hands back and forth, dividing the positive and negative chi, calling for the lightning. Zuko closed his eyes, waiting for the end. He saw Katara smiling at him from behind his lids and he smiled back.

Azula jutted forth her hand, releasing the lightning. It began to snake forward when a pale hand reached forth and gripped Azula's fingers and wrenched them upwards. Lightning shot forth up and out of the wooden ceiling.

Zuko's eyes shot open as Azula's mouth gaped.

"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked weakly, not believing his eyes. His Uncle smiled benevolently at him, before turning back to Azula. He sweeped her legs out from underneath her with a swift kick of his legs. She fell to the floor and Iroh brought a fist down on her head, effectively rendering her unconscious. Ty Lee looked at him in amazement. She threw her hands up in surrender.

Iroh tied her up quickly, leaving her and Azula for the mercy of the innkeeper. He turned to Zuko, a twinkle in his eye.

"It's good to see you again, Nephew."

* * *

**A/N** Iroh finally made his appearance! :D Thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews. Sadly, there went as many as I had been hoping for. So, please review, it takes but five seconds! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Katara sighed sleepily as she pressed her abdomen against the wooden railing of the ship. She took a deep breath of the salt air and smiled. She had begun to snap at random people, having been cooped up in the mountains for so long. It felt good to be back in her element.

She began to swish the water back and forth, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she tried to lift a waterball out of the ocean. It slowly wobbled up, water occasionally escaping her grip and splashing noisily back down to its origin. Katara closed her eyes and pushed harder, determined not to let go of the water.

"Katara?"

The distraction proved enough to drop the water. It fell back to the ocean, and Katara opened one eye in annoyance. She turned around, prepared to yell, but grew quiet when she saw Jinju in front of her.

"Jinju." She stated.

He smiled and motioned if it was ok for him to join her. She nodded and turned back to the ocean. Jinju had finally caught her by herself, and she wasn't happy about it. They hadn't spoken since their fight about the waterbending.

He walked up to the railing on leaned on it, clasping his hands together. He smiled pleasantly at the ocean breeze. A cloud rolled by, exposing the full moon and lighting up the ship.

"It's getting colder." He casually observed. Katara nodded stiffly. Jinju glanced at her from the side.

"Is there something you wanted, Jinju?" She asked, wincing at the winter in her voice. Jinju smiled, seemingly unaffected by her frigidity.

"You caught me. I didn't come only to make wry observations about the weather."

Katara turned and leaned against the side railing, eyes drilling into Jinju.

"Why did you come then?"

Jinju turned to face her and smiled that intensely insufferable smile of his.

"I have good news that I wanted to share with you. I thought more about what you said, back at the village; about learning how to fight."

Katara opened her mouth to say something but Jinju cut her off.

"It's ok, Katara. I already know you were sneaking out with Aang to try and teach yourself."

"How-"

Jinju cut her off again.

"Katara. You are one of the least sneaky people I know. It's one of your greatest virtues." He winked at her and Katara turned her head stiffly to face the ocean. Jinju grinned, knowing he had gotten to her.

"It's ok, Katara! You've got spunk, and I like that. It proved to me that you were serious about learning how to fight. So, I pulled some strings, and while we are at the Southern Water tribe, you will take formal lessons with the other waterbenders."

Katara's eyes grew wide and she stared at Jinju for several silent moments. Then, she walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Jinju." She whispered, all anger at him gone. Jinju smiled appreciatively. He grabbed her waist tightly and spun her around once and then set her gently down. His hands moved down to the small of her back and rested there. Her hands lay gently around his neck. She was smiling at him. The smile was what did it, when he later reflected on the moment.

Without thinking, he moved forward to kiss her. His lips met hers hungrily and he tightened his grip around her waist. For a brief, brilliant moment, he thought she was responding in kind. Then, the moment was gone and she was hastily pushing him away.

"I'm not ready for this, Jinju." She murmured, her eyes firmly meeting his, imploring him to understand. He stared at her, his hair slightly mussed.

"Why?" He suddenly demanded. Katara looked up at him, as if she had already given him her answer.

"Because I'm not ready for this." She repeated, a little harsher than before.

"Is there somebody else?" He asked angrily, "why do you always shy away from me?" He was yelling by the end. Tears swam in Katara's eyes. Without answering, she quickly turned on her heel and ran to her room, braid swishing tantalizingly behind her.

Jinju sighed and turned back out to the ocean. Would he ever understand her aversion to him?

OoOoO

Katara sat huddled on her bed, knees drawn to her chest. Tears fell in little rivers down her cheeks.

_Is there somebody else? _She heard Jinju ask over and over again in her mind. She felt horrible. How could she ever explain it to him now? He would never allow Zuko near the tribe again. Fresh sobs broke out at the thought and guilt washed over heavily again.

How could she honestly approve of herself? She was betrothed to one, and yet cried at the thought of never seeing the other again.

_You are a terrible person, _a snide voice inside her head observed. She sniffled at the thought, but didn't fight it.

A knock at the door sounded.

"Yes?"

Her voice sounded pitiful.

"It's Aang. Can I come in?"

Katara sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, drying her tears on her sleeves.

"Yes, the door's unlocked." She called. Aang's bald head appeared in the frame and he bobbed over to her, smiling. Then he saw her face.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard Jinju's door slam and figured something must have happened."

Katara looked at the window and didn't answer. They sat in silence before she began to speak.

"We had a fight."

Aang's earnest eyes looked up at her.

"About?" He prodded.

"He kissed me, and I told him I wasn't comfortable with it." She stated. Fresh irrational anger surged inside of her.

"Katara…why aren't you comfortable with it? I mean…it is kissing and all, but why?"

The look on Aang's face made her giggle slightly. She looked into his eyes and figured that if she could never tell Jinju the truth, she could at least tell Aang.

"Aang, if I tell you this, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, even if Jinju bullies you into it. Ok?"

Aang nodded solemnly.

"I swear."

Katara's lips twitched upwards. It was an amusing sight to see Aang so serious.

"When Jinju came to visit my tribe, I was already…in love with someone else."

And so she told him. She told him all about Zuko, and their love for each other. How it came to be, and how it had ended. It felt so relieving to share her story with someone, that by the end she was crying from relief and not sadness. It was as if a large burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was so involved in her story that she didn't notice Aang's increasingly falling face.

When she finally finished, she looked at Aang expectantly. He was unusually quiet, and Katara grew worried.

"So, what you are saying is that there is…never going to be love between you and Jinju?"

Katara's eyes widened.

"No! No, no. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that it's…hard for me because of my past with Zuko."

Aang looked at her with childish eyes.

"Don't you think it's selfish though, to keep holding onto Zuko when you know he's gone forever?"

His words hit Katara like he had punched her. She had expected Aang, of all people, to understand. If he didn't, how could she ever ask Jinju to?

"Look, I'm sure Jinju's had his fair share of 'lady friends'-" She began. Aang quickly cut her off.

"But they aren't holding him back like Zuko is holding you. He _loves _you Katara. He's told me several times. And you don't love him back. You aren't even trying!"

Katara stared at him blankly, not registering that Aang was _lecturing_ her.

"Get out." She said simply.

"What?" Aang asked, shocked.

"Get out." She enunciated carefully.

"Katara, why-"

"I told you this so I could move on, and then you turn around and accuse me of everything I've already told myself! Get out!" She was half-yelling by the end. Aang's face crumpled, but he left without further protest. The door shut quietly behind him and Katara sat back down on the bed, having not even registered she had stood up in the course of her argument.

She had hoped that telling Aang would make her feel better. It had only made her feel worse.

OoOoO

"Uncle, how did you find me?" Zuko asked incredulously as Iroh bound his wounded shoulder. They sat camped away from the road under a shady grove of trees. Ruon sat in astounded silence, fiddling with his food. Azula's attack had greatly shaken him, but even more so than that was the discovery of Zuko's identity.

"You are good, my nephew, but I am better." Iroh chortled as he took out his knife and cut the bandage. He pulled it tight one last time and finished it off in a knot. Zuko grimaced and they fell into their respective silences.

After Iroh had appeared, they had no choice but to escape Banyan. They had little time to talk and explain their stories to one another. Zuko had not seen in his Uncle in over five years, and now that they were finally reunited, he still could not talk to him. Iroh had finally deemed this a safe distance from Banyan and they had collapsed in the grove and slept for several hours before they awoke to set up a camp and clean Zuko's wound.

Ruon had found out who he was as they ran. He had stopped and refused to move until he had some explanation. Zuko refused to tell him anything yet. Iroh had hashed out a compromise rather quickly. Zuko would tell Ruon his true identity then, and they would explain everything later when they were far enough to be safe from Azula.

They were finally far enough away, in Iroh's opinion. Zuko would have preferred to keep moving, for he feared that when they stopped and had to explain, Ruon would run away and leave them back where he originally started. At least he had Uncle back. Zuko took immeasurable solace in that fact. Finally, someone who loved him beyond doubt was here and would stay in his life.

Explaining to Ruon (and himself) could wait. He was finally at peace.

OoOoO

Katara awoke with a start. She had been dreaming. It started out pleasant, but soured at the end. She could barely remember why it had jerked her awake now. Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost groaned. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and her hair…she was surprised that nothing was nesting in it.

Sighing, she got out of bed and moved towards the wash basin. Gently streaming some water, she ran it over her face, smiling contently. Her eyes began to awake, and she already felt perkier. She moved on to her hair next. For this, she just dunked her whole head in the basin, and scrubbed it mercilessly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Katara gently began to squeezed the water from her hair. The excess water she streamed back to the basin.

Her fingers deftly worked the hair into a tight braid and she flung it over her shoulder, feeling better than last night, at least. She moved to the tiny window and smiled as the quickly passing ocean. It would be a couple hours till they landed on the shores of the Southern Water tribe.

This tribe would be different from her home tribe. Whereas she had grown up on the tundra, these people braved the frozen wasteland. They had probably never seen live plants before. And it would be cold. She had known cold her whole life, but never at this level. This was at the bottom of the world, and was freezing. Everyone had been supplied thick parkas, and she knew that she would be fine. However, she worried about Aang and Jinju. They had never been exposed to this level of cold before.

A knock at the door interrupted her reverie.

Her heartbeat grew faster as she wondered who it was. Jinju? Aang?

"Come in." She rasped. The door creaked open and a servant popped his head in.

"We have arrived in the waters of the Southern Water tribe, my lady." He said with a bow.

"Thank you." She responded quietly and the servant bowed himself out. Sighing, she fell back onto the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

OoOoO

"Uncle, Ruon is getting impatient." Zuko hissed as Iroh brewed a cup of tea. Iroh chuckled.

"You two are so similar in that respect. Tell him what I always tell you; be patient and I will tell my story soon. Let an old man enjoy his cup of tea first. It's been a long journey."

Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes. He had only been reunited with his Uncle for a couple days now, and already he was falling back into his ugly habit of not fully appreciating his Uncle. He sat back against one of the trees shading them from the road and unfriendly eyes. They sat in comfortable silence as Iroh sipped his tea.

Iroh would never forget the haunted look in his nephew's eyes when he found him. He was not the same boy whom he had seen all those years ago. Iroh sighed heavily. Not a day had gone by where he hadn't thought of Zuko. They would need time to talk away from Ruon later. Iroh could tell Zuko was carrying a secret he would not share easily, especially if the Avatar was around. However, that would be saved for another time. Now it was his turn to share his secrets, Avatar or no Avatar.

He cleared his throat and set his tea cup down on a flat rock. Ruon and Zuko looked up expectantly, setting down their own full cups.

"I suppose you are very curious to find out how I came to find you both in Banyan, especially when Zuko thought me forever confined to the limits of Ozai's tribe. After you left, Zuko, I am ashamed to admit I did not follow your example of honesty and integrity and stand up to your father. I sat on his war council and gave him my opinion on certain strategies, strategies that were responsible for many lives being destroyed.

"I thought you were dead, Zuko. I thought they had killed you in retribution, and I felt that I failed yet again. First with Lu Ten, then with you, and it was too much for an old man.

"When I found out that you were alive, and that my brother had hidden it from me, I knew it was time to leave. He was going to have me accompany Azula, and when the time was right, have her dispose of me. So, I left in the night and set out to find you. You were very hard to find." Iroh said with a wry smile, which Zuko returned.

"You taught me well, Uncle."

Iroh chuckled.

"Much to your credit, I taught you next to nothing."

Zuko shook his head, but refrained from arguing. He was just pleased to see his Uncle again. Ruon stared blankly at them both.

"What next?" He suddenly asked. Iroh and Zuko turned to him. Ruon looked back and forth from them both and shrugged.

"What do you mean?' Iroh asked kindly. Ruon continued to watch Iroh.

"What are we going to do next? We escaped from this madwoman, now what?"

Iroh exchanged a glance with Zuko, who nodded rather quickly. Iroh then turned back to Ruon.

"Ruon, what elements have you mastered?" Iroh asked slowly. Ruon shrugged.

"I've mastered earth and air. I'm adequate in fire, but water…I've never seen a waterbender in my whole life."

"Well, that is our next step. We will help you master fire and water." Zuko said matter of factly. Ruon's eyes grew suspicious.

"Why? I just met you two. Why should I travel with you to learn the elements?"

Zuko sighed and gave his Uncle a look. Iroh stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. He looked up at the sky and then looked down at Ruon.

"Ruon, you are very young."

The Avatar scoffed and looked down.

"Have you ever known discord in your life, Avatar?" Iroh asked gently. Ruon looked up, and the scar across his face seemed darker than before.

"I've been on the road by myself since I was twelve. I'm now twenty two. I know about hardship."

Iroh looked him up and down.

"Do you see Zuko's scar?" He asked. Ruon nodded, a bit uncomfortably. Iroh continued, unphased.

"That was given to him by his father. His own father burned and disowned him. All because my nephew defended the innocent. He spoke against the murder of a defenseless village, and he was burned and given to the enemy. For years, I had no idea whether he was alive, or dead. I was not allowed to have contact with him.

"His father is a madman who is bent on conquering the world as we know it. His sister, Azula, whom we met early, is hell-bent on destroying Zuko and capturing you. His mother…his mother is no longer with us. I sense there is much else in Zuko's life that happened while he was imprisoned in the water tribes."

Iroh's eyes took on a dark look that frightened Ruon. He looked away, unable to hold eye contact.

"My own family…was destroyed many years ago. My birthright as clan leader was stolen from me. You think you have known hardship, Avatar. You have not. You have known discomfort. If you travel with us, you will learn hardship. And you will prevent it for others. Zuko's and mine own life are the perfect example of what will happen to the world if Ozai is allowed to march forward unchallenged.

"The plan is to travel the world. Recruit tribes for the cause of truth and for you to master fire and water. We will start with fire, as you have a master with you. Eventually, we will make our way to Ozai and stop him."

Iroh sat down slowly, holding his back as he went. He settled on the rock and then looked up, smiling. Ruon watched the old man warily. He didn't appreciate being told his troubles were nothing, but he knew Iroh had a point.

"I will travel with you." He rasped. Relief flooded Zuko's chest, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had never seen his uncle speak with such intensity before. Something had happened to his uncle. He was not the same jovial man he had seen all those years ago.

Iroh smiled at the Avatar and held out his teapot.

"Now, who would like some tea?"

OoOoO

A fire crackled merrily, the shadow dancing on the tree trunks. Zuko sat against a rock, knees drawn close to his chest, and his chin resting on his kneecaps. He stared into the fire, mesmerized by the fire's dance.

Ruon lay asleep, his back to the fire, snoring lightly. Iroh sat almost as still as stone, quietly humming to himself. Zuko slowly stretched out his legs.

"Uncle?" He asked quietly. Iroh stopped humming and turned to him.

"Yes, Zuko?"

"What…happened to you while I was gone?"

Iroh's face darkened.

"I do not wish to speak about it, Zuko."

Zuko turned away. The firebenders sat in silence. Suddenly, Iroh spoke.

"They took Lu Ten from me." He half choked out. Zuko sat up straight.

"What?" He hissed. Iroh shook his head and said no more. Zuko continued to stare at Iroh.

"Uncle…I'm sorry." He whispered. Iroh looked to his nephew in shock.

"The time with the waterbenders has changed you, Zuko. I never would have heard those words from you before." He weakly joked. Zuko half-smiled and knew the conversation was done.

"What about you, Zuko? What has happened to make you so mellow?" Iroh asked. Zuko felt his face grow into a real smile.

_Katara…_

"It's a long story, uncle." Zuko said, looked up at the night sky. Was she looking at the same one?

Iroh clasped his hands across his stomach and smiled contentedly.

"We have a while, Zuko. It is not yet the tenth hour."

Zuko blinked. He knew his uncle would say that. He turned to Iroh and found the words spilling out of his mouth. He told him of Hakoda, and Sangok, and how kind they had been to him. He told him of his trial and how he came to live with the chief, and how he had come to love his daughter. At this Iroh laughed like a school boy at play time.

"My nephew, in love!" He had roared. Zuko smiled sheepishly. The more he talked, the more he realized that it did not hurt as much as it had before to talk about Katara and his time with the Water tribe. However, when he spoke of Jinju and Katara, his voice choked and Iroh's eyes closed with pain, but he remained silent.

Eventually, Zuko fell silent, his story done. Iroh remained quiet for a while, before crawling to where Zuko sat.

"Zuko, my brave boy." He whispered, and then enveloped Zuko in a hug. Zuko stiffened at first, but then relaxed and hugged his uncle fiercely.

"Your mother would be so proud," He said, drawing back and holding Zuko's shoulders, "You have experienced so much for one so young."

Zuko smiled sadly, but remained quiet. The bade each other goodnight and retired to a corner. Zuko quickly fell asleep, but Iroh remained awake. He watched Zuko softly, pondering over all he had been told.

Zuko had been so strong, to be able to endure so much. Iroh sighed and looked up to the sky.

_How much longer can he hold before he breaks? _He wondered. Finding no solace from the moon, Iroh turned on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was super hard to write and it shows. But be patient, the best is yet to come! And I think I replied to everyone's reviews. If I didn't, I'm really sorry and it was totally unintentional! **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Three months later_

Zuko awoke with a start. The sun was beginning to appear over the trees and the fire was gently smoldering. Not wanting to go back to sleep, Zuko stood up and walked quietly to the clearing where they had been practicing with the elements for Ruon.

He sunk into a form and lithely began to move through it. Flames erupted from his fists, periodically licking the sky. It felt good to work out the cricks that came with sleeping on the ground. He smiled, satisfied with his morning performance, and turned around.

Golden flames rushed towards his face. Instinctively, he threw his arms up and divided the flames. They fell to either side of him, harmless. He looked up and saw Ruon, fire daggers protruding from his knuckles. They stood in silence before Zuko roared and threw a fireball at him. Ruon quickly brought up a wall of earth and pushed it at Zuko.

Zuko jumped up and leaped over to meet Ruon, an arc of fire moving gracefully over his head. Ruon grinned and tackled Zuko to the ground mid-jump.

"Yield?" He asked through heavy laughter. Zuko shoved Ruon off of him, smiling tightly.

"You cheated."

Ruon shrugged.

"You're too stiff. You need to learn to improvise." He said breezily. Zuko shrugged.

"And you have a puerile fighting style."

Ruon grasped his chest.

"Your words hurt me." He mocked. Zuko allowed a rare smile and together they walked amiably towards the campfire and Iroh's tea.

OoOoO

The beating of the drums matched her heartbeat as Katara entered the ceremonial hall for the Southern Water tribe. She tightened her hold on Jinju's arm as their names were announced and they began the walk down the hall to the main table of the Chief. The hall glowed an ethereal blue as the moonlight cascaded down the walls of ice.

A feast had been prepared for their arrival and she, along with Aang and Jinju, were the guests of honor.

It reminded her so much of home it hurt.

As they took their seats by the chief, the drums finished their song and the hall became silent. The chief, Tho, stood triumphantly and raised his arms to the night sky.

"Tonight we celebrate our airbending allies and the hope of a new world their visit brings! Tonight, our brethren, we unite against the tyranny of Ozai. Tonight we celebrate a visitor more like our sister than a guest. We have much to be grateful for, my people. Let us give thanks!" His voice rumbled across the hall, met with claps and shouts of praise. Katara could barely suppress a smile. She tried to imagine the airbending people clapping and yelling when Jinju spoke at banquets. She tried to imagine her own people doing that; solemn-faced Sangok, Sokka, and Zuko…a smile finally broke out on her face at the thought of Zuko shouting praises for a leader. She shook her head and tried to conquer the smile again, but failed.

She caught Jinju looking at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to him, still trying to appear dignified. He cocked his head and smirked at her.

"What's got you smiling?" He whispered conspiratorially, leaning in close. Katara almost waved it away, but at the last minute decided to tell him.

"I'm just trying to imagine what it would be like if our people were this jubilant."

Jinju looked at her, a breathless look on his face. Katara felt herself grow confused.

"What?" She asked, a bit worried. Jinju shook his head, disbelief crowding his face.

"Just…you referred to them as _our _people." He said, a half-smile now on his face. Katara shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. She turned back to face the people of the Southern Water tribe, who had begun to eat.

She soon slipped into banquet mode, talking merrily with Aang, trying the many different foods (who knew that adding a bit of spice to stewed sea prunes improved the taste so much? She could never go back), and occasionally talking of her own home and the customs there with the many different women who came to talk with her. She was shocked to find how lax the Southern Water tribe was with their women. They fought alongside the men and many held advanced places in the tribe.

_I could get used to this, _she thought happily as the night went on.

Soon, the food was cleared from the tables and instruments were brought out. Deep drums began a rhythm, with flute-like instruments chiming in. Tables were pushed to the side and feverish dancing began.

Katara watched with amazement as the men and women wove in and out of intricate dance moves. The people were so…_happy _here, so unlike the harsh, melancholy lives of her kin.

She began to forget herself and her worries as the dances grew more and more fiery. She clapped along from her seat at the side, laughing occasionally at Aang's attempts to join in the festivities. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of neck pricked as she felt a pair of eyes rest on her.

She looked up to meet Jinju's eyes staring at her from across the hall. He sat with the other dignitaries around a fire, talking calmly. He smiled entrancingly at her, his eyes brightly lit by the dance of the fire.

The world slowed to a stop around them as they looked at each other. The music turned to a haunting melody and Jinju raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Dance with me?" He mouthed. Katara shook her head, laughing.

"I can't dance." She replied. Jinju ran a hand through his hair, mock-exasperation on his face. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I can't dance, she says." He said, a teasing light in his eyes. He bowed and offered her his hand, "It's a good thing I took seven years of formal dancing then. All you have to do is follow me."

Katara shook her head again.

"Jinju, I-" She felt his finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"You can't deny me, Katara. I will be your husband soon."

Katara scoffed.

"Not for at least one more year. Even then, I will still be my own woman. You won't control me, _husband_."

Despite how easy the joke flowed from her lips, it felt strange to be joking about marriage with him. Marriage was so…finalizing. Once it was done, there was no going back. And here she was joking about it like she was a pre-teen with her first crush again. _Zuko…_

Katara hastily stood up. Her mind would not go there tonight.

"I would still like a dance with my fiancé though, no matter how controlling he might be." She teased. Jinju's eyes lit up as he led her to the dance floor among the other couples.

He swept her up in his firm grip and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Their hands clasped, and Katara was surprised to find his hand cool. They began to swirl in a graceful circle and she couldn't help but be reminded of the first time she had danced with Zuko at Sokka's wedding.

"So…" Jinju began, a bit awkwardly. Katara laughed.

"I guess we should begin by asking soul-searching questions." She said in mock solemnity, trying not to grin. Jinju nodded in understanding.

"Agreed…ok, I have one."

Katara nodded her head in anticipation.

"Are you ready? This is pretty soul-searching." He asked, putting on a serious face. Katara thought he looked like a little boy trying on his father's coat.

"Just ask me the question." She laughed.

"Ok. Do you think the sun really rises every morning or do you just light up my world?"

Katara let out a loud laugh, garnering several looks from surrounding couples. A blush creeped onto her face and she shrank into Jinju.

"That's not fair!" She hissed. Jinju chuckled.

"I thought it was a fairly good question." He shrugged innocently. Katara shook her head.

"Jinju, you are supposed to ask things like, I don't know, 'What is your favorite color' or 'when was your first kiss'? You can't use a..a _pick-up line_!" She whispered the last part, as if it would incriminate her even more. Jinju raised an eyebrow at her.

"Blue and you."

"Huh?" Katara asked confused.

"Blue is my favorite color and you were my first kiss, that night on the boat." He shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. Katara stared at him incredulously before she laughed nervously. They were venturing into unknown territory.

"You've never kissed…anyone before me?"

Jinju shook his head.

"I think a kiss is special. I don't want to give it to just anyone." He smirked at her, as if he had just won an important argument.

"I agree with you, but I mean, even I had kissed someone, Jinju!" She laughed, a bit flustered. Jinju clucked his tongue.

"And here I was thinking ladies don't kiss and tell."

Katara shook her head, a blush in full rage across her face.

"I'm just going to stop talking now…" She mumbled. Jinju spun her around, laughing quietly to himself. Katara felt herself back in his grasp and looked up at him.

The world did its funny thing again and stopped moving as they locked eyes. Suddenly, his face was moving closer to hers…her chin titled up ever so slightly…her eyes fluttered close…

_Wait, Jinju is trying to kiss me. I can't-won't-do this._

Her eyes flew open and her head turned to the side, her hair fell over the side of her head, hiding her face from him. Jinju barely avoided smashing his head into her temple and coughed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The song ended and they continued to stand in the middle of the floor.

"Thank you for the dance." Katara whispered and walked off. Jinju watched her go and saw Aang run up to her. They fell into easy conversation and Jinju felt a slight pang of jealousy for his younger brother.

_I shouldn't have tried to kiss her again. It was too soon…_

Katara felt Jinju watch her as she walked away. She rubbed her arms awkwardly and was grateful when Aang came up to her, babbling about something. She nodded absent-mindedly and chanced a glance at Jinju. She looked over her shoulder at him.

He stood in the middle of the dance floor, running his hand through his auburn hair. His gray eyes flashed with some unknown emotion. Tall and sinewy. Lithe and unmarred features.

_So unlike Zuko. _

And with that, she turned back to Aang, putting a smile on her face.

_I miss you. _

OoOoO

Zuko stared into the flickering fire, night having descended upon the camp. He should be sleepy. Iroh, Ruon, and he had traveled hard all day. Iroh had picked the tribe of Senlin, a feared Earth tribe some thirty miles from where they were. There was rumor of a master earthbender who was staying there; someone who could teach Ruon everything he needed. It was clear that though he considered himself a master, he was not. Ruon was proficient, but there was still much refinement needed in his earthbending. And if they happened to convince Senlin to join the cause while they were there, so much the better.

A twig snapped somewhere beyond the fire. Zuko frowned. Ruon and Iroh were still fast asleep. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Zuko stood up, grabbing his dagger.

_I wish I had my Dao blades back, _he thought, annoyed at his lack of weapon.

Disappearing into the shadows, he crept along, dagger held out. Firebending would be of no use to him. It would give him away immediately and if there was someone out there, there was a very real possibility they were against firebenders and would not hesitate to kill him. They were in Senlin territory now. He had walked for five minutes when he heard it again.

_Snap._

Zuko froze. It came from behind him. He whirled around just in time to see a blade coming toward him. His dagger swung up and sparks flew where the steel collided. Zuko sidestepped out of the way as the blade came at him again. Zuko squinted trying to see the man wielding the weapon. There was nothing but the floating blade continually coming at him. Growing frustrated, he could do nothing but defensive moves, being unable to see his enemy.

Finally, Zuko threw an orb of fire out, desperate to see his attacker to be able to land a hit. A masculine form became visible as the orb whizzed past him. Zuko lunged for him, but missed as he disappeared into the forest.

"It's a firebender!" A ghostly scream rang through the woods. He tried not to take offense at being called an "it".

Zuko stood hunched over, holding his dagger out as the forest clearing became still. He whipped around when he heard the even the faintest sound, but it seemed his attacker had disappeared entirely. He stood up warily, still distrustful of his surroundings.

Suddenly, the forest was crawling with men dressed in black. They converged on Zuko, who fought with new intensity. Fire and steel mixed as he lashed out at anyone who tried to get near him.

Without warning, the ground beneath Zuko flew out from beneath him and he landed hard on the ground, the air knocked out of him. _Earthbenders._ He was struggling to get up when a boot lodged itself into his lower back, forcing him down again. Zuko let out a ferocious growl and knocked the man off him. He leapt to his feet and lashed at the man with a fire dagger. It cut into the man's arm and he screamed in pain.

Several men jumped him from behind. They yanked his elbows behind his back and Zuko felt his hand's being tied. He struggled viciously, kicking and whipping back and forth. His hands began to smoke and the rope caught on fire. He ripped his hands free and punched a man in front of him. Zuko was kicked from behind and fell to the ground for the second time that night. Another kick connected with his stomach. This time he didn't get up. A hilt from a broadsword came crashing down on his skull, rendering him unconscious.

Zuko went limp as a stocky figure stood over him.

"This firebender will catch us some nice money. Some of the northern tribes have been taking them as slave." The slave trader grunted, as if he had nothing better to do than go around ensnaring randome firebenders. He turned to the group of earthbenders and motioned to the other two benders holding Zuko.

"Tie him up. He's coming with us."

OoOoO

Katara awoke to the sun crossing over the frozen lands of the Southern Water tribe. She smiled, stretching her arms over her head. Everything was so peaceful. If there were birds here, she was sure they would be singing. She sighed and snuggled back into her blankets. She wasn't scheduled until at least the ninth morning hour. It was nice to have some time to wake up calmly and-

"Katara!" Aang's voice reverberated through her whole room. She cursed his airbending. He had learned that trick a while back when trying to get the attention of younger airbending students.

"Katara, Katara, get up now! We are going to be so late!"

The aforementioned waterbender sat up, running her hand through her hair. What on earth was that crazy kid talking about? He burst through the door and suddenly blushed. He turned his back to her quickly. She looked down, confused. She was wearing a thick robe. She smiled and shook her head.

"What is it, Aang?" She asked, curious now as to what he was in such a rush about.

"Your first waterbending lessons! They are starting in five minutes!"

The color drained from her face. She flew out of bed and began tucking her pants into thick boots. No time to change into clean clothes. She couldn't-wouldn't- be late for her first formal lesson! What a horrible impression to make on her teacher-how could she have not known the lesson was today!

Throwing on a parka over her robe, she rushed out the door with Aang, who pulled out his glider. The wings extended and he motioned for her to climb on top.

"It'll be faster this way!" He grinned. Katara stood motionless for a few seconds. She had never flown before.

"I don't kn-Aang!" She screamed as he grabbed her and flung her onto his back and took off. After her initial shock, she found herself to enjoy the flight over the tribe. The wind blowing in her face made her feel so…so care-free and innocent again. She let out an incredulous laugh as they began the descent.

Disappointment coursed through her when they landed on solid ground again.

"Aang, that was amazing! You-" And Katara found herself interrupted for the second time that day.

"How kind of our new student to join us." A snide voice from behind her said. She turned to find a tall man with white hair that comes only with age. He stood imperiously, staring down at her, judging her.

"I am sorry, Master…?"

"Pakku. Master Pakku." He answered. Katara inclined her head respectfully.

"Again, I am sorry for being late, I was unaware that there were lessons today and-"

"There are lessons every morning and yes, you will be expected to be on time every day. Just because you have special permission to be here does not mean you will get special _treatment_."

Katara's eye narrowed. Ok, maybe she was late, but did he have to be so rude about it? Before she had a chance to retort, Pakku turned his attentions to Aang.

"And what are you doing here, airbender? Last I checked, only the Avatar could bend more than one element."

Several students snickered. Aang blushed and averted his eyes from Pakku's icy stare.

"I…um, well, you see…my teacher, Gyatso, he says that…he says that-"

"Just spit it out. Enough of this mumbling nonsense."

Aang's blush deepened.

"My airbending teacher says that air and water are the most similar of any elements and that I can further my status as master by studying waterbending."

Pakku offered him a rare smile.

"Your teacher-Gyatso, is it? He sounds most wise. Welcome to my class, airbender." Pakku extended his arm towards his other pupils.

Aang beamed at him and bounded forward. Pakku turned back to Katara, the smile dropping from his face.

"You, what is your story? Besides your obvious contempt for my class."

Katara fumed inwardly. How dare this man talk to her like this! She had done nothing to him!

"I am here to learn waterbending, Master Pakku." She spat his title like an insult. Pakku raised an eyebrow.

"You are not the first to come to me to learn. I only teach those with genuine potential. Let us see what you can do."

Pakku sank into a form, liquid water rushing from the ground beneath him at his control and into the giant basins on either side of him. When they had filled to the brim, he let the excess water fall back to the ground in snowflakes.

He stood up slowly, brushing his hands together.

"We are going to test your basic command of the water. If you pass, you may learn with my pupils. If you fail, you will be sent to the healing huts. I take only the best." He warned. Katara glared at him.

"I can take anything you can dish out." She spat, angry now at his utter disrespect and disbelief in her. Arrogant amusement danced in his eyes.

"We'll see." He said calmly. They stood in silence for a moment before Pakku spoke again.

"Push and pull the water." He ordered. Katara scoffed and leaned on her back leg. She rocked back and forth, gently pulling the water with her. Pakku nodded.

"Freeze the water."

Katara took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. In a flash, she opened them and blew air across the surface of the basin. The water crackled as it froze over.

"Now melt it."

And so it went. For an hour, Pakku tested her on the different forms of water, the different ways to stream the water, how to make a wave, etc. while the other students worked on offensive and defensive sparring. Occasionally she would glance over at them longingly and Pakku would draw her back with a quick snap of the water whip on her head.

Finally he proclaimed her adequate.

"Adequate?" She nearly screeched. Pakku nodded.

"You are adequate. You form on streaming the water was horrible and you just barely managed to de-pollute the water. You have much to learn."

"But you will teach me?" Katara asked. Pakku nodded, seemingly uninterested.

"I will. You show signs of… coming improvement."

Katara smiled. That was the closest she would get to a compliment from the crotchety old man. He pronounced class over for the day, and everyone dispersed. Katara grabbed a hold of Aang and together they flew up, out of the village into the crisp air, high above the tribe.

OoOoO

The grey light of dawn creeped in on the cell where Zuko lay gagged and bound. He winced as he came to, the pain of his injuries and having been bound in an awkward position all night coming to his attention.

He looked around as best he could from his position on the floor, taking in his surroundings. He was alone in several rows of earthy cells. A sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding rushed out. If he was alone, it meant that Iroh and Ruon were free and safe.

Zuko grit his teeth and began to struggle with his bonds. His hands and feet had been tied behind his back and he lay awkwardly on his side. He tried heating his hands to burn through the ropes but bit back a yelp when hot metal rubbed his wrists.

_Metal rope? Dear Agni, my captors are smarter than I thought. _

Zuko looked up as a low chuckle filled the room. He watched warily as a shadow emerged from the wall in the cell next to him.

"You're quiet the fighter there, sparky."

Was that…a _girl?_ He looked again in amazement. Sure enough, a girl who looked no older than fifteen crawled to the edge of her cell in front of him, eyes glazed over.

_Is she blind? _He wondered when she continued to stare just above his head, not seeming to take in her surroundings.

"I'm blind, not deaf, sunshine." She quipped in confirmation. Zuko groaned and let his head fall back to the floor, a resounding _thump_ echoing through his head. Great, just great. He was captured in some earthbending cell in the company of a blind fifteen year old with an affinity for nicknames.

"I'm Toph, by the way. We got captured around the same time. These suckers don't know what's coming though. They think they can capture me for ransom money just because my dad is a chief? Ha! I'm a master earthbender."

At this revelation, Zuko's ears perked up.

"Now I've got you interested, huh?"

Zuko nodded before he remembered she was blind.

"If you're a master why don't you just tunnel out of here?" He asked. Toph shrugged.

"So you do have a voice! I was beginning to wonder." Before he could retort, she barreled on.

"Anyways, I've always enjoyed a show. I'm waiting for them to come back before I kick their pathetic butts all the way back to Banyan."

Zuko let out a rare laugh. He had to give it to the teen; she had spunk.

"If you can get me out of these bonds, I can help you."

"Can you, now?"

"I am a master firebender and proficient in the Dao blades."

Toph rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I guess I won't let you rot here forever." She reached out a grubby hand. "Come over here and I can get these chains off."

Zuko grunted as he wormed his way across the floor. Finally he had his back against the bars where Toph's cell began. He let his head down as she began to deftly work on bending the chains.

"So how come you're not tied up?" He asked. Toph shrugged.

"They think I'm a helpless rich girl who's never left home. It also helps being blind. They think of me as weak."

It grew quiet as Toph bent the metal away from his wrists. A soft clank echoed through the room as the metal fell to the floor. Zuko rubbed his wrists gratefully as Toph began to work on his ankles.

"So, now that you know my story, how did you end up here?" She asked as the second clank resounded. Zuko slowly uncurled from the awkward position from before.

"I had been traveling when they jumped me." He answered noncommittally and began to stretch out the kinks that had formed. He sighed gratefully as his back cracked.

"What's your name?" She asked, shrinking back into the shadows of her cell.

"My name is…Zuko." He answered truthfully. She already knew he was a firebender. What else was there to hide? Besides he travelled with the Avatar and was from the clan of Ozai, of course.

"Shh." Toph hissed. "Get down! I hear them coming!"

Zuko dropped to the ground. He caught Toph's eye as she smiled.

"Well, Zuko, are you ready to kick these scum around?" Toph whispered. His hand ignited in flames. Zuko looked at her and smiled wryly.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N I am sorry this update took so long. School caught up with me and then my computer decided it didn't want to work with me anymore. Also, I had a new story idea called "Return with Honor" that I've been working on. Go check it out please! Also...please review! :D**


End file.
